Confesión
by RizzlesRD
Summary: Luego del episodio 2x10 Remember me . Jane actúa indiferente frente a Maura por los sentimientos encontrados hacia ella, será amor?. Capitulo 20 publicado, Por favor COMENTEN!
1. Después de la tormenta

La historia de desarrolla luego de episodio 2x10 Remember me¨

Los personajes de Rizzoli & Isles no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste… Dejenme sus comentarios!

Viernes 1:00pm, Maura hace la llamada acostumbrada de todos los días a Jane para ir a almorzar y como la ultima semana nuevamente Jane no contesta, impulsando a Maura a subir a la oficina de homicidios a ver si Jane esta. Al llegar se encuentra con Korsak y Frost.

Donde esta Jane? Pregunta Maura y ninguno le sabe responder. A lo que Maura habla con Korsak y le dice que Jane ha estado muy extraña desde hace una semana y que todos los días ellas al menos una comida tienen juntas y que no sabe si Jane solo esta my agobiada o la esta evitando.

Korsak le dice que Jane no lo ha evitado pero que si la ve un poco rara y ausente. Cree que por lo de Hoyt.

Pero lo de Hoyt fue hace dos semanas y ella estaba bien y hace una semana cambio, porque seria eso Korsak? Pregunta Maura

No lo se, ya tendrías que preguntárselo a ella. Ustedes son las mejores amigas...

Mas tarde ese mismo dia Jane llega a la morgue a buscar un expediente que Maura estaba trabajando y al encontrarse con Maura Jane se puso tensa y evito mirarle a los ojos todo el tiempo.

Hola Jane, por fin te veo, como estas?

Bien, estoy bien. Con mucho trabajo como ves.

Si me doy cuenta ya que no hemos almorzado juntas esta semana y prácticamente no te veo. Por cierto, tu teléfono tiene problemas? Cada vez que te llamo sale el contestador…

Mi teléfono esta bien, será que tienes mala suerte…

Ya veo… y que vas a hacer hoy? Es viernes y que yo sepa no tenemos guardia este fin de semana… Hasta ahora no tengo nada planificado pero creo que podemos alquilar algunas películas y preparar alguna de las recetas de tu madre, ir de compras, que crees Jane?

No lo creo Maura, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cosas personales. Pero si tengo algo de tiempo te dejo saber, OK? Hasta luego.

Hasta luego… Jane?

Si?

Jane, te sucede algo?

No, porque lo preguntas Maura?

Porque me doy cuenta de que me estas evitando o al menos es lo que me dejas entender con tus acciones. Ha pasado algo de lo que no me he enterado?

No Maura, no ha pasado nada… OK? Mostrándose un poco alterada..

Vamos que te conozco Jane, realmente te pasa algo, porque te alteras?. Tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Maura, tu no tienes que saber todo de mi vida, hay cosas que para mi son privadas y no tengo que estar anunciándolo a los cuatro vientos. Así que no te preocupes, no me pasa nada y deja de preguntar!

Jane sale de la morgue muy enojada por el interrogatorio de Maura.

Confundida, sin saber que le sucede a Jane, Maura se queda en la oficina preguntándose que pudo haber hecho o dicho para que Jane este así porque obviamente el problema es con ella.

Luego de el fin de semana muy tranquilo y de una Jane muy ausente, se encuentran el lunes bien temprano Korsak y Jane en el café de la comisaría.

Buenos días Rizzoli

Buenos días Korsak..

Como vas? Me imagino que descansaste este fin de semana libre. Tuviste una sesión de manicure y pedicure con la Dra. Isles en un lujoso salón de uñas?, jajajaja

Jajaja, muy gracioso. La verdad es que no. Me pase todo el fin de semana en mi casa, haciendo cosas que tenia pendientes, cosas personales..

Ah, ya veo… Bueno espero que esas cosas personales te ayuden a despertar esta semana, porque la semana pasada parecía que no estabas aquí… Por cierto que te paso la semana pasada? La Dra. Isles vino a mi y me pregunto si te había pasado algo porque ella te notaba ausente y como que no querías hablar con ella..

Ya hable con ella el viernes y no, no me pasa nada! Porque todo el mundo se empeña en saber que pasa con mi vida?

Hey Jane, tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo estamos preocupados por ti, porque últimamente no te pareces a ti, a la Jane que conocemos. Eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes que no te pregunto mas. Ya me dirás lo que te sucede, cuando quieras… Nos vemos luego Rizzoli…

Vince… perdóname, tu no tienes la culpa. Es solo que tengo que poner mi cabeza en orden, porque ni yo misma se que es lo que me esta pasando.

Es por Hoyt? Es por el que estas así Jane?, el esta muerto Jane, tu lo mataste, ya se termino.

No Vince, no es por Hoyt, es por mi…

A ver Jane, que te pasa? Sabes que me puedes contar, deja que te ayude si?

OK. La cuestión es que me gusta alguien. Mucho.. la verdad es que estoy enamorada de esa persona…

Que bien Jane, bien por ti. Cual es el problema es esto?

El problema Vince es que no puede ser, no puedo…

Como que no puedes? Es casado? Es un criminal? Que es?

Es una mujer Vince…

Oh Jane, no sabia que eras… bueno tu sabes.

Pues no creo que lo soy.. o no lo se. A mi nunca me habían atraído las mujeres, solo esta y no se que hacer.

Pues hablar con ella, dile que te gusta, invítala a cenar… No se, lo que las lesbianas hacen…

Es que no puede ser Vince, no puedo relacionarme con ella…

Porque no Jane?

Porque no Vince, porque esta mal, porque es imposible, porque perdería mucho…

Jane, es porque es una mujer? O es porque es Maura?...

Jane levanta la vista a los ojos de Korsak… Como lo sabes Vince?

Me lo imagine Kid, estas enamorada de Maura verdad?

Con lagrimas en los ojos baja la cabeza en plan de vergüenza… Si Vince, ella es la mujer de quien estoy enamorada. Como te diste cuenta? Yo no te dije nada de ella..

No tenias que decirlo Jane, yo ya lo sabia, bueno hace tiempo que lo sabemos…

Sabemos? Como así? Quienes lo saben y porque lo saben?

Oye Kid, tu y Maura se conocen y son amigas hace años, siempre están juntas, no hay dia en el que sin haber ningún caso tu no bajes a su oficina o ella suba a la tuya. Desayunan, almuerzan o cenan juntas, bueno hay días en que tiene todas las comidas juntas. A veces amaneces en su casa o ella en la tuya. Los domingos va a las comidas que hace tu madre siempre. Jane, tu la proteges como a tu vida. Y hay que verte la cara cuando ella entra una habitación, te brillan los ojos cuando la vez… son muchas cosas Jane, cosas que nosotros vemos.

Por Dios que vergüenza, Vince, como es posible que todo esto estuviera pasando y yo no me había dado cuenta…

así es el amor Jane. A veces hace falta algún catalizador para que explote la bomba, me entiendes?

Hoyt, ese fue el catalizador Vince. Cuando el la estaba cortando con el bisturí, sentí que me estaba cortando a mi… Sentí que no quería perderla, sentí tantas cosas juntas que no se como explicarlo… Es tan intenso que no se si pueda con todo… Y ahora no se que hacer con Maura y con esto que siento por ella.

Jane, Maura esta muy preocupada por ti, ella piensa que te ha hecho algo, que ha sido un error de ella y se culpa por algo que no existe y esta muy triste por eso. Tienes que hablar con ella.

Lo se Vince, lo se. Pero no se que voy a decirle. No se si tenga las agallas para hacerlo. Lo que siento por ella no lo había sentido por nadie y es extraño pero a la vez es excitante y estoy confundida, no se… Además si le digo lo que siento por ella la voy a espantar y voy a perder a la única amiga que tengo y no me quiero arriesgar…

Maura es una mujer muy inteligente Jane, incluso si ella no te corresponde a lo que sientes por ella, creo que sabrá separar una cosa de la otra…

No lo se Vince, porque aunque ella pueda separar las situaciones, yo no creo que yo pueda hacerlo… Es tan difícil, no se que hacer…

Te puedo dar un consejo Kid?

Por favor…

Habla con Maura, no tienes que decirle lo que sientes por ella ahora, pero al menos dile que estas bien y que lo que te sucede no es su culpa. Habla lo antes posible con ella para que no la alejes de tu vida y la pierdas definitivamente. Pero lo mas importante Kid, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz...

Gracias Vince.

No hay de que Jane, tu solo da el paso, aprovecha esta oportunidad… Te veo arriba Rizzoli…

Ok Korsak!

Con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y con muchos nervios, Jane llega a la morgue y se encuentra cara a cara con Maura, con la decisión de contarle todo…

Buenos días Maura…

Buenos días Jane…

Tomando una bocanada de aire y armándose de valor… Maura hay algo que quiero decirte…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. En espera de la calma

_**ANTERIORMENTE…**_

_**Con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y con muchos nervios, Jane llega a la morgue y se encuentra cara a cara con Maura, con la decisión de contarle todo…**_

_**Buenos días Maura…**_

_**Buenos días Jane…**_

_**Tomando una bocanada de aire y armándose de valor… Maura hay algo que quiero decirte…**_

* * *

><p>JR: Solo quería decirte que estoy bien, que no tienes que andar preguntando por ahí a todos si estoy bien y demás.<p>

MI: Ok Jane, primero que todo, solo le pregunte a Korsak y lo hice porque me preocupo por ti y aun que dices que estas bien no lo pareces. Que es lo que no me estas contando?

JR: Nada Maura, yo solo estoy cansada, después de todo lo de Hoyt siento como si llevara el peso de un avión en mis hombros…

MI: Jane, yo creo que deberías de descansar, pero mas que nada, creo que deberías hablar con alguien sobre lo que te ha pasado con este caso. Sabes, según estudios se ha demostrado que cuando aclaramos nuestra mente normalmente con ayuda de un profesional, nuestro cuerpo se encuentra en mejor disposición de descansar y a la vez de sanar mas rápido en cuanto a una herida reciente…

JR: Bien, suficiente de googletalk Maura, además no creo que necesito hablar con ningún loquero, solo quiero descansar. Creo que eso lo resuelvo con unos cuantos días de vacaciones que desde hace casi 3 años no tengo…

MI: Bueno por algo se empieza, creo que es muy positivo de tu parte. Aunque si quieres te puedo acompañar y así aprovecho y descanso yo también. Nada mejor que unas vacaciones solo de chicas…

¨Con cara de sorprendida y de incomodidad al mismo tiempo Jane solo rechaza la propuesta de su amiga¨

JR: No, no lo creo Maura, no creo que sea una buena idea…

MI: Porque no Jane, si seria muy bueno para las dos pasar un tiempo fuera de todo esto, ademas…

¨Con el cuerpo cansado y solo deseando que Maura desista con el viaje, prácticamente explota¨

JR: Ademas nada Maura! No quiero tu compañía, ni tuya ni de nadie. Solo quiero estar sola unos días y descansar. Acaso no lo puedes entender?

¨Mostrandose un poco asustada y confundida Maura observa detenidamente a Jane y le pregunta¨

MI: Pero Jane, que sucede? Porque te pones así? Que te pasa? Tu no eres así…

JR: No me pasa nada, porque tantas preguntas? Solo vine a decirte que estoy bien y que no debes de preocuparte por mi y si me voy de vacaciones es cosa solo mia. Yo creo que merezco pasar un momento sola, sin que nadie me este vigilando.

¨Sorprendida por las palabras de Jane, Maura con lagrimas en los ojos solo le dice¨…

MI: Yo solo quería que pasáramos un rato juntas, como somos amigas, es lo normal. Se que la estas pasando muy mal con lo de Hoyt y quería ayudarte a superarlo o al menos olvidarlo por uno días. Perdóname, no fue mi intención molestarte…

JR: Oh no, Maura no llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y mucho menos ahora con todo esto…

MI: Como así, menos ahora con todo esto?

¨Mirando al suelo y sin saber bien que decir, Jane empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no sabia que hacer¨

JR: Eh, yo.. nada... Solo lo decía por el caso de Hoyt, no creo que pueda manejar tantas emociones, sentimientos… mejor digo, tantas cosas…

MI: No te entiendo Jane, que quieres decir?

JR: Nada Maura, olvídalo! No quiero decir nada. Solo déjame resolver mis cosas SOLA. Entiendes? Hablamos luego!

¨Sin dejar que Maura respondiera Jane se marcha de la morgue mostrándose confundida, incomoda con ella misma por no tener la valentía de ser completamente sincera con la mujer que amaba¨

¨Maura sin saber como reaccionar, solo le quedo una oficina vacía y muchos sentimientos heridos por las palabras de Jane¨

MI: Jane, que pasa contigo? Se preguntaba a si misma en su oficina la cual todavía guardaba el aroma de lavanda muy característico de Jane…

* * *

><p>¨Mas tarde Jane sale de la oficina de Cavanaugh y se encuentra con Frankie y de manera muy rápida y cortante le informa de sus vacaciones¨<p>

JR: Hey hermanito, este… me voy unos días de vacaciones, dile a Ma que estaré bien y que pasare por la casa cuando vuelva…

FR: Espera Jane, como así que te vas? A donde vas? Con quien? Con Maura? Porque no le dices tu misma a Ma? Y cual es la prisa? Que te pasa?

JR: Pero es que ahora todos son reporteros? Ya esta bueno de tantas preguntas. Ami no me pasa nada, solo necesito un tiempo sola, crees que puedes con eso? O necesitas un manual que te lo explique paso por paso? Ademas a todo lugar donde vaya tiene que ser con Maura? No Frankie, me voy sola. Uf pero que complicado tener una vida privada!

FR: Ok Jane, no me entrometo en tu vida. No te preocupes yo le digo a Ma.

JR: Bien, gracias Frankie, nos vemos en unos días!

FR: Jane, al menos llama de vez en cuando para saber que estas bien. Tu sabes por Ma…

JR: Lo hare. Te quiero hermanito…

FR: Yo también te quiero hermana, cuídate mucho!

¨Frankie se queda observando a Jane salir de la comisaría sin saber a donde iba ni que haría, pero al menos confiaba en que ella se cuidaría y llamaría. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba confuso sobre la decisión de irse sola, sin Maura, su mejor amiga. Por lo cual decidió ir a donde Maura a averiguar si Jane le había dicho algo mas sobre sus sorpresivas vacaciones¨

* * *

><p>¨Al bajar a la morgue se encuentra a Maura sentada en su silla y con la cabeza entre sus brazos en el escritorio, moviendo los hombros en plan de estar llorando. Inmediatamente Frankie supo que las cosas no estaban bien con su hermana porque lógicamente por la forma en que Jane le hablo hace unos minutos era notorio de que Maura también había tocado del mal dia de la detective¨<p>

FR: Dra. Isles, se encuentra bien?

¨Subiendo la cabeza y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos sin temor a que Frankie la viera en ese estado¨

MI: No, no lo estoy Frankie y deja de llamarme Dra. Isles, sabes que puedes llamarme Maura…

FR: Bien, Maura. Me imagino por como la veo que ha hablado con Jane recientemente, verdad?

MI: No se decirte si lo que hicimos fue hablar, la verdad es que no se que le pasa, esta tan diferente, no se parece a ella. Tan distante y misteriosa. Por momentos hace o dice cosas normales de ella y luego te grita y se enfurece…

FR: Si, así me paso a mi. La acabo de ver hace unos minutos antes de salir de la comisaría, me dijo que se iba de vacaciones sola. Me pidió que se lo dijera a Ma y sabes como es Ma, va a querer saber donde esta Jane. Este comportamiento no es normal en ella, es la primera vez que lo hace, es extraño.

MI: Yo se que por lo de Hoyt ella todavía esta en shock, pero sin embargo no es como la primera vez. Esta vez hay algo mas que la molesta. Daria lo que fuera por saber. Puedo decirte algo Frankie?

FR: Claro que si Dra. I.. Maura.

MI: Jane es mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga y me duele mucho no poderla ayudar. Se que lo necesita pero ella me esta apartando de su vida. Yo le propuse ir con ella de vacaciones, alejarla de aquí, ayudarla a superar todo lo de Hoyt y ella me dijo que no, me grito que quería estar sola. Y yo la conozco, se que ella no es así.

¨Maura estallo en llanto de desesperación e impotencia de no poder hacer mas por Jane, su mejor amiga¨

¨Frankie se acerca a Maura y pasa su mano por la espalda de la Dra. Tratando de confortarla y aporyarla¨

FR: Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero no podemos hacer mas nada que esperar a que vuelva y si tenemos suerte nos contara lo que le pasa.

MI: Quiero hablar con ella, temo que este sola, que le pase algo…

¨En ese momento Maura se pone de pie buscando su celular, cuando da con el llama a Jane y salta directamente al contestador por lo cual solo le queda dejar un mensaje:¨

MI: Jane, no quiero molestarte, solo quería decirte que aunque no entiendo lo que te pasa me gustaría ayudarte y que sepas que siempre, siempre puedes contar conmigo. No estas sola, eres mi mejor amiga… cuídate mucho y regresa pronto.

¨Maura cuelga la llamada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mira a Frankie con cara de preocupación por su hermana pero a la vez por Maura quien se veía muy afectada por la conducta de Jane¨

¨Frankie se ofrece a llevar a Maura a la casa, así ella no se iba sola y a la vez cuando llegara allá podría hablar con madre y le daria el mensaje de Jane¨

¨Maura acepta y salen de la comisaría hacia el carro de Frankie. Estos no se dan cuenta de que a unos carros a distancia estaba Jane todavía en su carro viendo a Maura claramente abatida y con la cara hinchada de estar llorando a causa de la detective. En ese instante Jane escucha el mensaje que le dejo Maura y al finalizar solo ve a la Dra. marcharse con la tristeza en su rostro y Jane con las lagrimas en sus ojos, pone en marcha en carro con destino al lugar donde encontraría paz y descanso pero sobretodo, donde encontraría claridad en su corazón y la fortaleza para decirle a Maura lo que sentía por ella¨…

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Sale el sol

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

_¨ **Frankie se ofrece a llevar a Maura a la casa, así ella no se iba sola y a la vez cuando llegara allá podría hablar con madre y le daria el mensaje de Jane¨**_

**_¨ Maura acepta y salen de la comisaría hacia el carro de Frankie. Estos no se dan cuenta de que a unos carros a distancia estaba Jane todavía en su carro viendo a Maura claramente abatida y con la cara hinchada de estar llorando a causa de la detective. En ese instante Jane escucha el mensaje que le dejo Maura y al finalizar solo ve a la Dra. marcharse con la tristeza en su rostro y Jane con las lagrimas en sus ojos, pone en marcha en carro con destino al lugar donde encontraría paz y descanso pero sobretodo, donde encontraría claridad en su corazón y la fortaleza para decirle a Maura lo que sentía por ella…¨_**

* * *

><p>¨ Estaba Jane en la habitación de un hotel en las afueras de Boston, donde había pasado los últimos 4 días descansando de todo el remolino de emociones que trajo Hoyt, pero sobre todo aclarando su mente, pensando como manejaría lo que estaba sintiendo por Maura. Cuando en ese momento suena el celular de Jane y esta ve que la llamada es de Frankie por lo cual contesta.<p>

JR: Hey hermanito, que hay de nuevo?

FR: Hola Jane, por fin me puedo comunicar contigo. Ya se te paso el enojo con el mundo?

JR: Si Frankie, ya paso, estoy mas tranquila. La verdad es que necesitaba esto, un tiempo para mi, para aclarar mi cabeza.

FR: Aclarar tu cabeza sobre que? Ya Hoyt esta muerto, por lo cual no hay de que preocuparse…

JR: No es solo eso, es sobre mi vida, sobre mi corazón…

FR: OK hermanita, como que deberías dejar de tomar cerveza por hoy, es claro que te están haciendo efecto…

JR: Jajaja, muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Que sabes tu del amor…

FR: Del amor? Jane de verdad, deja de tomar. Estas hablando como una chica enamorada, jajajaja.

JR: Sabes que Frankie? Olvídalo. Tu nunca vas a entender…

FR: Entender que Jane? Me estoy perdiendo de algo, porque no estoy muy claro sobre lo que dices.

JR: No, nada, no es nada Frankie… Dime como esta Ma? Y Joe Friday? Como están?

¨ Notoriamente Jane cambia la conversación entre ella y su hermano, dado a que todavía no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia Maura.¨

¨Frankie se da cuenta de que algo pasa pero no quiere alterar a Jane por lo que le sigue la corriente y le da las novedades por las que pregunto.¨

FR: Jane, dime algo, cuando vuelves? Ma te echa mucho de menos, pero mas que nada, Maura te extraña mucho, ella no me lo ha dicho pero se le nota.

JR: Aun no lo se hermanito, espero que sea pronto…

FR: Bien, aquí te esperamos. Cuídate mucho Jane…

FR: Hermanito, gracias por llamarme y perdóname por como te trate hace días. Es que necesito esto, este tiempo a solas, lo necesito de veras…

FR: No te preocupes Jane, te entiendo. Bueno ya tengo que colgar, hay mucho trabajo por aquí…

JR: OK hermanito, saludos a Ma.

FR: Bien, ya se los daré.

¨ Luego de cerrar la llamada con Frankie, Jane revisa todas las veces que Maura ha tratado de comunicarse con ella quien al ver que era la Dra. quien llamaba, ella solo la rechazaba. Y a continuación escucho por milésima vez el mensaje que Maura le dejo la ultima vez que se vieron, lo que la llevaba de nuevo a llenar su cabeza de pensamientos sobre ella y la Dra.

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde en el centro de Boston se encuentra Maura dirigiéndose a su casa luego de una semana agotadora de trabajo pero sobretodo de tristeza y confusión sobre la ausencia de Jane y su discusión.¨<p>

¨ Para Maura esa semana transcurrió muy lenta, sin tener la presencia de Jane en su vida, llamadas fallidas y sin noticias de la detective, solo pudo nadar junto a la corriente, quedándose cada noche en su casa, en silencio junto a Bass, repasando palabra por palabra, acción por acción de la última conversación que tuvo con Jane, con el fin de descubrir que había pasado y el porque de su actitud. Encendía la TV, sintonizaba los canales de deportes para no sentir que estaba totalmente sola, cosa que la llevaba a cuestionarse el porque la Dra. había reaccionado así, si solo eran amigas, porque esta tan triste? Porque no podía dormir? Seria que ella y la detective eran mas que amigas?¨

¨ Esta ultima pregunta dejo a Maura aun mas confusa y empezó a recordar todas las cosas buenas y malas que ellas dos han vivido, como se han apoyado mutuamente y sobretodo lo de Hoyt y su reacción cuando el criminal intento asesinar a Jane.¨ Estos pensamiento llevaron a volver a llamar a Jane a ver si esta vez tenia éxito y podía hablar con su amiga, pero como de costumbre en esos días la llamada fue directo al contestador, sin mas esperanza le deja el siguiente mensaje:

MI: Hola Jane, soy yo Maura… Eh, solo te llamaba porque quiero saber si estas bien… mmm… la verdad es que quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo… Por favor devuélveme la llamada, déjame saber que estas bien, estoy preocupada por ti… Jane… solo, solo regresa por favor… Te extraño.

¨ Triste y con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas Maura termina la llamada y se dirige a su habitación, se acuesta en la cama y se abraza a la almohada e intenta dormir, un par de horas después de dar vueltas en la cama buscando una posición que le ayude a dormir, recuerda que en su closet tiene una camisa de Jane, la busca y vuelve a la cama con la camisa, se abraza a ella y sentir el olor de la detective logra tranquilizarse, cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Maura se dirige a la entrada de la casa y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la sorpresa de tener a Jane frente a ella.

MI: Jane!

JR: Maur, disculpa, se que es tarde, escuche tu mensaje y solo vine… no quise despertarte…

MI: No te preocupes, no estaba durmiendo…

¨Maura se lanza a darle un abrazo a Jane quien se sorprende por la actitud de Maura, ya que pensaba que por la ultima conversación que tuvieron la Dra. iba a estar muy molesta con ella, por lo cual solo le quedo responder al abrazo.¨

¨ Una vez dentro de la casa, Jane sabe por donde empezar la conversación y empieza a preguntar por Bass, por como ha estado la comisaría, etc. Sin tocar el tema de mas interés para ella. Maura se queda observando a Jane y lo extraña que esta, se da cuenta de que le oculta algo pero no quiere forzar a preguntar para no molestar nuevamente a la detective, por lo que le ofrece una cerveza que como de costumbre ella siempre tenia en su refrigerador para Jane, pero la detective rechazo la bebida y le dijo…¨

JR: No gracias Maura, la verdad es que necesito decirte algo y creo que es mejor sin alcohol de por medio…

MI: Bien, sin alcohol. Me tienes intrigada Jane y muy preocupada. De que se trata?

JR: Pues, mmm… no se por donde empezar…

MI: Creo que es mejor que empieces por el principio, todo seria mas claro para las dos…

JR: OK Googl… mmm… Sucede que hace un tiempo para acá he estado sintiendo cosas, sentimientos diferentes a lo acostumbrado. Sentimientos que no se si son correctos, ni mucho menos si son bien recibidos. Trate de ignorarlos pero es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie… Y luego paso lo de Hoyt y simplemente no pude mas.

¨ Jane, mirando al suelo por la vergüenza que la invade, se detiene a pensar como continuar explicándole a Maura lo que estaba sintiendo. ¨

MI: Jane, vamos. Seguro que no quieres una cerveza? Te ayudara a relajarte…

JR: Es cierto, me ayudara a relajarme. Tomaré esa cerveza.

¨ Mientras Maura se dirige a la cocina a buscar la bebida, nota que le tiemblan las manos, que esta nerviosa, emocionada y feliz por ver a Jane, porque este en casa. De vuelta al salón le entrega la cerveza a la detective y se sienta a un lado del sofá y espera por lo que Jane tiene que contarle.¨

JR: Gracias Maur.

MI: Entonces decías…

JR: Maura, primero que nada, necesito pedirte disculpas por mis acciones de días pasados, te juro que no quería hacerte daño y que después de que te diga el porque de mi actitud, espero que no me apartes de tu vida porque la verdad es que no creo que pueda soportarlo.

¨ Mostrándose sorprendida y preocupada Maura observa como el rostro de Jane se va enrojeciendo y las lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de la detective por lo cual la Dra. se asusta porque nunca había visto a Jane de esa manera. Maura toma las manos de Jane y le dice..¨

MI: Jane que pasa?, Porque dices eso?, Porque te apartaría de mi?

JR: Tengo miedo Maura, tengo miedo…

MI: Miedo porque Jane? Es por mi culpa? Es por como soy?

¨Maura empieza a llorar echándose la culpa del malestar de Jane.¨

JR: No Maura, al contrario, tu eres perfecta. Eres la persona mas sofisticada, dulce, correcta y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

MI: Entonces que es? A que le tienes miedo?

JR: Tengo miedo a perderte…

MI: A perderme, como así? Porque habrías de perderme? Jane no te entiendo…

JR: Maura, la cuestión es…ufff...…. Que he estado evitándote porque no sabia como manejar esta situación, esto que siento. Maura, estoy enamorada ti. Si, lo estoy y no se que hacer al respecto porque no se si sientes lo mismo por mi…

¨Maura sorprendida se queda sin palabras después la confesión de Jane.

MI: Oh Jane, yo…

JR: Maura, perdóname, no debí decirte nada, es mas, olvida lo que te dije. Se que esto afectara nuestra amistad…

MI: Shhhh…Jane, dame un momento por favor. Déjame pensar en lo que acabas de decir…

JR: Mejor me voy Maura, olvida todo esto, por favor…

¨ La detective se pone de pie y se dispone a marcharse cuando Maura la detiene, se para frente a ella, bien cerca de ella, la mira a los ojos y suavemente la besa en los labios. Un beso corto pero intenso. Jane no creía que estaba ocurriendo y responde al beso, hasta que la Dra. se separa lentamente de la detective y sus ojos se encuentran en silencio.¨

MI: Jane, yo… no se que decir…

¨Maura se sienta en el sofá, con cara de sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer, preguntándose por que lo hizo, que significaba ese beso. Jane se sentó junto a ella le tomo las manos.¨

JR: Maura yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie, esto es nuevo para mi, ni siquiera sabia que me gustaban las mujeres, no se que hacer con todo esto que siento, pero es lo que siento. Estoy enamorada de ti, es todo lo que se.

¨ La Dra. solo miraba a Jane, confundida de sus sentimientos…

MI: Acaso soy lesbiana? Eres lesbiana Jane? Que es todo esto?

JR: La verdad es que no se si lo soy, esto solo me ha pasado una vez, osea ahora, contigo…

MI: Siempre me han gustado los hombres, he estado con muchos pero nunca me he sentido así con ninguno de ellos…

JR: Sentirte como?

MI: Así, como me siento contigo, me siento segura, querida, completa…

¨ En ese momento Maura se dio cuenta de que Jane no era la única con sentimientos encontrados hacia una mujer…¨

MI: Jane

JR: Si Maur?

MI: Creo que yo siento lo mismo que tu…

JR: De verdad? Maura, no quiero que hagas o sientas algo de lo cual tu no estés segura de que así lo quieres…

MI: No Jane, este sentimiento ha estado en mi hace tiempo, pero no lo había interpretado de la forma correcta.

JR: Eso quiere decir…

MI: Quiere decir que si Jane, si… estoy enamorada de ti…

¨ Las dos con los ojos llorosos se miran, todavía siguen de la mano y se quedan en silencio un rato. Una mirada y un silencio que dicen mas de lo que puedan imaginar. Segundos después Jane acerca su mano a la cara de Maura, la toca en la barbilla, la acerca y le da un tierno y largo beso, sellando la mutua declaración y un momento que siempre recordaran.¨

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. El dia es claro

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

_**MI: Creo que yo siento lo mismo que tu…**_

_**JR: De verdad? Maura, no quiero que hagas o sientas algo de lo cual tu no estés segura de que así lo quieres…**_

_**MI: No Jane, este sentimiento ha estado en mi hace tiempo, pero no lo había interpretado de la forma correcta.**_

_**JR: Eso quiere decir…**_

_**MI: Quiere decir que si Jane, si… estoy enamorada de ti…**_

_**¨ Las dos con los ojos llorosos se miran, todavía siguen de la mano y se quedan en silencio un rato. Una mirada y un silencio que dicen mas de lo que puedan imaginar. Segundos después Jane acerca su mano a la cara de Maura, la toca en la barbilla, la acerca y le da un tierno y largo beso, sellando la mutua declaración y un momento que siempre recordaran.¨**_

* * *

><p>¨ Días después ambas se encuentran Jane y Maura en una escena de crimen y apenas podían luchar por disimular el juego de miradas atractivas entre las dos ¨.<p>

JR: Frost, puedes ir procesando el resto de la habitación y la casa. Yo me quedo con Maura examinando el cuerpo, eh digo, el cuerpo de la victima. A ver Dra. que me puedes decir?

MI: Mujer, de unos 25 a 30 años. Disparo en la cabeza, lado derecho a pocos centímetros de la sien aproximadamente. Por su temperatura puedo decir que lleva cerca de 3 horas fallecida. Por el color de las mejillas puedo notar que siente excitación, felicidad o lo mas seguro es que hay algo o alguien que le gusta mucho…

JR: Maura donde ves eso? Yo no le veo las mejillas de otro color que no sea muerto 101.

MI: Hablo de sus mejillas detective…

BF: Ahora que lo menciona Dra. Isles, hace unos cuantos días que noto a Jane distinta, mas contenta, como que las vacaciones le hicieron bien y le agregaron otras cosas…

JR: Cierra la boca Frost. Yo estoy normal, además siempre he tenido las mejillas rosadas.

MI: No estoy diciendo que no las tuvieras, solo digo que ahora las tienes mas rojas y que puede ser producto de enamoramiento…

¨ A todo esto Maura sonreía con la certeza de que mas adelante pagaría con creces la travesura que le estaba gastando a Jane ¨.

¨ Horas después esta Maura en su oficina terminando el reporte de la autopsia que resulto ser suicidio, por lo cual sabia que saldría temprano y sin caso pendiente cuando de pronto siente que la puerta se cierra y al levantar la vista puede ver a la mujer de sus sueños, un poco enojada por la broma anterior de la Dra. pero bella y exquisita como siempre ¨.

JR: Entonces mis mejillas reflejan que estoy enamorada…

MI: Puede ser. Según las estadísticas esa es una reacción característica de estar enamorado…

JR: Basta de Wikipedia y demás Maura! Sabes que tenemos que controlarnos en el trabajo. Nadie sabe de nosotras aun.

MI: Es que acaso no quieres que se enteren? O es que no estas segura de lo que tenemos? No te sientes a gusto conmigo?

¨ Maura visiblemente triste y molesta por lo que Jane le acababa de decir se pone de pie y se dispone a recoger sus pertenencias para luego irse a casa ¨.

JR: Maur, lo siento mucho. No es lo que quise decir…

MI: Que es lo que quieres decir entonces?

¨ Jane se acerca a Maura, la toma de la mano, alza la vista percatándose de que están solas y besa suavemente a su novia ¨.

JR: Lo que quiero decir es que esto es nuevo para las dos y debemos manejarlo lo mejor posible. además aun no se lo he dicho a mi familia, ni tu a la tuya.

MI: Y cuando se lo dirás? Jane es que muero por tomar tu mano, por besarte sin importar donde y con quien estemos.

JR: Lo se cariño, yo también deseo hacer todo eso pero necesito encontrar el momento indicado para contarlo…

MI: Porque no se lo cuentas hoy mientras cenamos. Yo podría invitarlos a mi casa y se lo contamos…

JR: Contamos? Osea, tu y yo?

MI: Si, tu y yo. Se que es algo fuerte de hacer y quiero hacerlo contigo. Se que significa mucho para ti y me gustaría ayudar.

JR: Gracias pero no. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. además no se como van a reaccionar y es mejor que no estés presente. Nosotros somos italianos, somos muy gritones y es muy posible que los gritos sean parte de la conversación. además yo te quiero mucho como para exponerte a eso.

MI: De verdad me quieres?

JR: Claro que te quiero.

¨ Jane vuelve a besar a Maura convenciéndola de dejarla sola en esta conversación con su familia. Se despiden con otro beso seguido de un romántico abrazo y la promesa de que esa noche se volverían a ver ¨.

* * *

><p>¨ En el apartamento de Jane e encuentran Tommy, Frankie y Ángela cenando tranquilamente, un poco extrañados por la invitación repentina de la detective y en espera de lo tan importante que ella tenia que contarles ¨.<p>

JR: Bueno familia, se que todos están preguntándose que es lo que tengo que decirles, pues iré directo al grano, sin rodeos. Wow, pensé que esto iba a ser mas fácil, bueno… eh, soy lesbiana… si es, soy lesbiana y estoy con Maura, osea estoy saliendo con ella… Maura es mi novia…

FR: En serio Jane, eso esa lo que tenias que decir?

JR: Eh, si! O es que no lo crees?

FR: No claro, yo te creo, pero eso es algo viejo, osea yo sabia o mejor dicho todos teníamos la sospecha mas que fundada de que te gustaba Maura desde luego la única que no lo sabia eras tu, aparentemente…

JR: Como así? Como que lo sabían? Má, que quiere decir Frankie?

AR: Bueno Jane, desde hace tiempo que venimos observando como se tratan, como se miran y demás. Es como dice tu hermano, es algo que todos sabíamos menos tu.

JR: Pero Má, si sabias esto porque no me dijiste nada?

AR: Pues porque no quería meterme en tus cosas. Si te lo decía tu podías reaccionar de la peor manera y te alejarías de mi y yo no quería que eso sucediera. Tu sabes como eres Jane.

JR: Aparentemente no te equivocas en eso Má.¨ En eso Jane se da cuenta de que Tommy no ha dicho nada al respecto ¨.

JR: Y tu Tommy, también lo sabias?

TR: La verdad es que no Jane, pero estoy contento de que estés bien y seas feliz.

AR: Entonces Jane, que tanto te gusta? La quieres mucho? Como te sientes? Tendré nietos?

JR: Má! Ya vas tu con los nietos… Si solo estamos al inicio de una relación que es nueva para las dos en todos los sentidos. Lo único que puedo decir es que Maura me gusta, mucho y si, la quiero. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento bien, feliz. Me siento completa.

TR: Que sentimental Jane, no te conocía ese aspecto.

JR: Será porque nunca me había sentido así Tommy, créeme se siente muy bien.

FR: Osea que estas enamorada?

JR: Si hermanito, estoy enamorada…

¨ Jane sorprendida por la actitud positiva de su familia, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar de alegría. Cada uno se acerco a ella y le dieron un fuerte abrazo demostrándole su aceptación y felicidad. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde, esa misma noche Jane llega a casa de Maura, toca la puerta y espera pacientemente por ser recibida. Finalmente Maura abre la puerta y Jane inmediatamente se lanzo sobre la Dra. dándole un fuerte abrazo, luego se separo un poco aun sin soltarla, la miro a los ojos y se besaron dulcemente por corto rato y luego se dirigieron al interior de la casa. ¨<p>

MI: Por lo que veo te fue muy bien con tu familia. Cuéntame que paso?

JR: Maur, en este caso la sorprendida fui yo. Cuando les conté que estaba contigo y que era lesbiana, ellos me dijeron que ya lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban y que aparentemente yo era la única que no estaba enterada.

MI: Wow! Que bien…

JR: Que bien? Que pasa Maur? Tu también lo sabias? Acaso era yo la única en el limbo?

MI: Pues cuando te conocí pensé que lo eras pero luego note que salías con hombres y luego pensé que eras bisexual…

JR: Ok, Ok. Ya es suficiente. LA cuestión es que mi familia esta muy feliz por mi, bueno por nosotras y eso es lo que importa. Que me dices de tu familia, cuando se lo dirás?

MI: Ya se los dije.

JR: Ah si? Cuando lo hiciste?

MI: Hace 3 días, cuando mi madre me llamo.

JR: Y que te dijo? Que le pareció la noticia?

MI: No pareció importarle mucho. Solo me deseo lo mejor y que se alegraba de que estuviera contigo…

JR: UFF! Como puedes aguantar tanta demostración de amor maternal, wow..

MI: Hey sin sarcasmos por favor. Ya conoces a mi madre, es muy poco expresiva. además lo que me ha dicho fue mas de lo que espera escuchar de ella.

¨ Jane noto como el rostro de Maura se entristeció después de esas palabras y confirmo el porque la Dra. se siente tan a gusto con Ángela, pues ella era para Maura como la madre que siempre quiso. Acercándose, la toma de la cintura, de espaldas a ella, la aprieta un poquito y le susurra al oído…¨

JR: No importa lo que digan nuestras familias, al final esto es cuestión de tu y yo. Estamos juntas, nos queremos y nada ni nadie podrá contra eso, ok?

¨ Maura con lagrimas en los ojos une sus manos a las de la detective, las acaricia y les da un pequeño beso y se voltea buscando la cara de su novia y le dice…¨

MI: Si, eso es en realidad lo que importa. Nosotras, en un mundo nuevo e inesperado con infinitas cosas por vivir. Jane, me siento muy feliz de estar contigo, de esto que tenemos. Tengo ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, estoy muy emocionada…

JR: No mas que yo cariño, créeme, no mas que yo.

¨ Cerraron la conversación con un largo y apasionado beso, seguido por pequeñas y tímidas caricias que las llevaran a preguntarse en sus cabezas, cuando seria el momento indicado para dar un paso mas en la intimidad?¨

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. El deseo es mutuo

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene contenido adulto y sexual. (Espero comentarios)  
><strong>

¨ Medio dia del domingo, se encuentra la familia Rizzoli y Maura disfrutando del almuerzo semanal como de costumbre. Todo transcurre normal excepto por Jane y Maura que no dejaban de jugueteando con la mirada, tocándose bajo la mesa y susurrando cosas al oído. ¨

JR: Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

MI: Que sucede? ¨ Maura pregunta con cara de preocupación. ¨

JR: No es nada malo, bueno no se, puede ser. Pero necesito que hablemos. En privado.

MI: Ok, hablamos cuando lavemos los platos?

JR: Perfecto! ¨ Contesto con una sonrisa picara en los labios ¨

¨ En eso Ángela interrumpe la conversación secreta de las chicas…¨

AR: Hey ustedes dos, estamos almorzando, nada de secreto y dejen las manos donde pueda verlas. Ya tendrán tiempo e intimidad de sobra para los toqueteos.

JR: Má! No estamos ¨ toqueteándonos ¨ como dices…

AR: No soy ciega Jane y tus hermanos tampoco, así que basta ya y comete toda la comida que he preparado especialmente para las dos.

JR: Bien Má, no tienes que tratarnos como niñas..

AR: Pues no se comporten como tal!

MI: SI Jane, compórtate!... Jajajajaja

JR: Maura!

MI: Tranquila Jane, solo bromeaba…

* * *

><p>¨ En la cocina luego de almorzar estaban las chicas lavando los platos y Jane busca la forma de empezar la conversación que tienen pendiente… ¨<p>

JR: Maura, sobre lo que quería hablarte…

MI: Si Jane, que sucede?. Me dijiste que no era malo, pero al decirme que era importante me has intrigado.

JR: Este… Lo que sucede es que, no se como decírtelo sin que sientas que me paso de la raya…

¨ Jane con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza , no sabe como seguir la conversación…¨

MI: Bueno al menos que me quieras hablar de sexo, no creo que haya otra cosa por la cual te vayas a pasar de la raya…

JR: Pues es justamente de lo que quiero hablarte, bueno, necesito que hablemos de esto.

MI: Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Lo único es que considero que es una conversación muy privada que deberíamos tener tu y yo a solas, no con tu familia alrededor.

JR: Puede ser en mi casa, esta noche?

MI: A eso de las 8pm esta bien para ti?

JR: Me parece fenomenal! Pues luego hablamos del tema.

MI: Si, esta noche.

¨ Luego de dejar planificada la conversación intima e importante las chicas continuaron lavando los platos y bromeando con la familia de Jane que de vez en cuando interrumpían en la cocina. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Cerca de la hora acordada esta Jane en su apartamento visiblemente nerviosa, organizando algunas cosas de la cocina, dando de comer a Joe Friday y hablando con ella misma. ¨<p>

JR: _Por __Dios __Jane,__ es__ solo __una __conversación __mas. __Estas __cansada __de__ hablar__ de__ sexo__ con __Maura. __Aunque __ahora__ no __es __sexo__ con__ otras __personas,__ es__ sexo__ entre__ nosotras.__ Mujeres!__ Necesito __una__ cerveza__ para __relajarme__…_

¨ Tomando el primer trago de cerveza es sorprendida por el timbre de la puerta y su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal. Sabia que era Maura la que había llegado, dispuesta a hablar del tan nombrado tema. Jane abre la puerta, la invita a pasar y le da un tímido y nervioso beso de bienvenida. ¨

MI: Veo que has empezado a relajarte con una cerveza…

JR: Tengo vino para ti también. Te traigo una copa?

MI: Si, una copa. Mejor trae la botella también.

JR: OK ya vuelvo.

¨ Mientras Jane buscaba el vino, Maura meditaba buscando la forma de empezar la conversación. Era notorio que estaba nerviosa. Jane vuelve con lo solicitado y se sienta al lado de la Dra. en el sofá y con mas miedo que vergüenza empieza a hablar. ¨

JR: Entonces….

MI: Entonces…. Sexo.

JR: Si, el sexo.

MI: Hemos estado saliendo de manera oficial hace casi un mes, creo que es un poco temprano para dar este paso. No lo crees así?

¨ Jane al escuchar a Maura decir eso al inicio de la conversación, no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro.¨

JR: Wow! Ha quedado muy claro que no quieres tener sexo. Perfecto no hay mas nada que decir…

MI: No Jane, no lo tomes a mal. Creo que no me exprese correctamente. No fue así que lo quise decir… Déjame volver a empezar… Por favor…

JR: Bueno, pero esta vez piensa bien antes de hablar.

MI: Lo que quise decir es que hace poco que estamos juntas y que aunque es pronto este tema saldría a relucir en cualquier momento. Osea es una parte importante en la relación…

JR: Si es importante y debemos hacerlo cuando nos sintamos preparadas. Es algo que no debe pasar porque si. Sino porque las dos queramos que pase. Pero…

MI: Pero? Que pasa? No me encuentras atractiva? Estoy gorda? Si, eso es…

JR: Hey, hey, hey! No es nada de eso Maura, al contrario.

MI: Ah si?

JR: SI Maura, es todo lo contrario. Se que hace poco que estamos juntas, oficialmente y se que es pronto para dar el siguiente paso pero, es que no puedo evitarlo. Tengo mis razones para sentirme así.

¨ Maura observa como el rostro de Jane cambia al momento que empieza a decirle sus razones. La detective toma de las manos a la Dra. , la mira a los ojos y confiesa.¨

JR: Maura, me atraes muchísimo, créeme que si. No puedo dejar de mirarte todo el tiempo. Cuando te tengo cerca mi corazón se acelera tanto que me cuesta respirar con normalidad y cuando me tocas Maura, cuando me tocas, quisiera poder arrancarte la ropa y besar todo tu cuerpo sin dejar de saborear un solo rincón de tu ser.

¨ Sintiendo que el corazón se paraba de la emoción, Maura le da un beso, suave y prolongado a su novia y luego le dice…¨

MI: No te imaginas la tortura que vivo dia a dia, viéndote tan sexi, como juegas con tu pelo, como andas con esa imagen de superioridad que me encanta… Cuando te tengo cerca apenas puedo contenerme de no sonrojarme y enfocarme en el trabajo cuando en lo único que pienso es en ti, en mi, desnudas en la cama…

¨ Luego de estas palabras, las chicas tuvieron una acalorada sesión de besos y caricias ya no tan tímidas en el sofá. Entre besos se separaban por momentos para respirar hasta que Jane dice tímidamente y casi entre dientes…¨

JR: Te deseo tanto…

MI: Yo también te deseo, mucho…

¨ Jane se levanta del sofá y toma a Maura de la mano y una vez de pie, una frente a la otra vuelven a besarse pero esta vez con mas pasión y desesperación. Mientras Jane besa el cuello de la Dra. y juega con su pelo.¨

MI: Nunca he hecho esto, con una mujer…

JR: Yo tampoco, pero no me opongo a aprender…

¨ Sin dejar de besarse y tocarse se dirigen a la habitación de Jane, llegan a la cama y Maura se acuesta de espaldas, frente a la detective y la observa mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba solo con en brasiere y los pantalones. Jane le quita los pantalones a Maura, cuando vio las bragas, sintió como la boca se le hizo agua. Se recostó encima de ella y la volvió a besar, Maura a la vez la acariciaba, de vez en cuando la separa un poco para así ver su cuerpo semi desnudo, sus abdominales, si, aquellos abdominales de la detective que la llevaban casi a la locura. Mientras continuaban en el calor de la pasión se desnudaron completamente y se quedaron observándose y tocándose una a la otra, explorando sus cuerpos y admirando su belleza.¨

JR: Eres hermosa…

MI: No digas eso, tengo unas libritas de mas…

¨ Jane se pone al lado de la Dra. y le toca los senos, el abdomen, las piernas y la mira a fijamente a los ojos.

JR: No Maura, tu no estas gorda, estas bien así. Eres lo que nunca pensé que tendría delante de mi. Eres perfecta para mi.

MI: Tu también eres bella, eres preciosa, única. Eres todo lo que yo deseo. Oh Jane, me encanta como me tocas…

JR: Solo quiero quererte, sentirte, tocarte, hacerte mia…

MI: Soy tuya Jane, hazme el amor, no aguanto mas…

¨ Jane acariciaba a Maura, pasaba sus dedos por sus pezones, los acariciaba, los besaba extasiada y sin podérselo creer. Esta era Maura, desnuda, en su cama. Era su novia, la mujer de su vida. Jane continuo besando y acariciando bajando hasta llegar al lugar prometido, el cuerpo de Maura estaba temblando como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo. Poco a poco deslizó lentamente un dedo en Maura, luego otro. La Dra. gemia de placer. Jane comenzó a acariciar con los dedos dentro y fuera de Maura, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a la par de los golpes de Jane, quien disfrutaba cada segundo de placer junto a su novia. Maura trataba de besar a Jane en medio de gemidos y gritos eventuales. Jane no aguanto mas y sustituyo sus dedos con su lengua. Solo se dejo llevar por el momento, disfrutando cada gota de pasion que venia de su novia quien apenas podía respirar cuando sintió la lengua de Jane entrar en ella. Maura sintio como el momento del climax se acercaba y solo pudo gritar ¡Oh, Dios mío, Jane! Trato de tomar el pelo de la detective pero en ese momento sintio una explosion en su cuerpo que la llevo a sacudirse con una fuerza incontrolable de un orgasmo que se apodero de todo su ser. Jane miraba la cara de su novia, feliz de ser ella la autora de ese despliegue de extasis que Maura estaba sientiendo.¨

JR: Por tu reaccion puedo decir que para no saber como iba esto lo he hecho my bien, verdad?

MI: Lo has hecho tan bien que no creo que sea tu primera vez. Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…

JR: Me alegro de que te gustara…

¨ Las chicas se besaron y juguetearon entre caricias de manera que Maura tomo el control.

MI: Ven aqui y se mia. Quiero probarte, saborearte…

JR: Haz lo que quieras…

¨ Maura fue besando suvemente el cuerpo de la detective, saboreo, sus senos, mordio sus pezones, haciendo que Jane estallara en gemidos. Luego bajo al abdomen y se detubo un momento en la cicatriz, la acaricio y tiernamente la beso. Jane se mantenia con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada caricia que recibia. Maura separo las piernas de Jane y fue directo al centro de la morena, introdujo sus dedos provocando un pequeño quejido de Jane quien inmediatamente empezo a mover las caderas buscando acoplar sus movimientos con la Dra. en busca de mayor placer. Maura miraba como su chica disfrutaba del momento, se besaban, se susurraban palabras de amor y lujuria, entre otras cosas. Luego Maura bajo en busca de probar el preciado manjar de la morena quien se desdoblaba en la cama, acariciaba el pelo de la Dra. y le pedia mas y mas. Luego de un rato de probar, saborear, morder el sexo de Jane, Maura volvio a deslizar sus dedos en el interior de la detective dando el mayor placer junto con la lengua, Jane no pudo mas y entre gritos silenciados por su misma mano y a veces la almohada termino en un fuerte orgasmo que la dejo casi sin respirar. Algo descomunal.¨

JR: Wow! La verdad es que no se como pude vivir sin experimentar esto. Este ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido…

MI: Osea que eso quiere decir que soy buena?

JR: Si cariño, eres buena, muy buena…

MI: Si lo soy, aunque no tan buena como tu… Pero nos queda mucho por aprender, quien sabe si puedo hacerme mejor que tu… jajajaja

JR: No lo creo cariño, lo mio viene de desendecia, soy italiana y nosotros somos asi, intensos… jajaja

MI: Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Yo solo quiero dormir un poco, me has dejado agotada..

JR: Agotada pero feliz verdad?

MI: Mas que feliz, estoy donde siempre quise estar…

¨ Esa noche las chicas experimentaron lo que nunca en su vida pensaron que pasaría, entre besos y caricias aprendieron a amarse carnalmente, fue una noche que nunca olvidarían. Esa noche, la primera de muchas por venir y disfrutar.¨

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Control

**Tres meses después…**

¨ Días después de celebrar su aniversario de 3 meses de relación, las chicas disfrutaban de un rico fin de semana en un lujoso hotel de los Hamptons. Era la primera vez que las dos salían de Boston, lejos de la familia y el trabajo. Aunque estaban pasando un buen momento Jane no podía dejar de notar cierta diferencia en su novia, quien tenia unos días actuando de una manera no acostumbrada. Sentadas en la playa, tomando el sol y disfrutando de unas bebidas refrescantes la detective no puede con la incertidumbre y le pregunta a la Dra.¨

JR: Cariño, puedo preguntarte algo?

MI: Claro que si, no tienes que dudarlo. Dime que pasa?

JR: Bueno primero déjame decirte que este fin de semana ha sido fenomenal, la he pasado muy bien y que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido. Sabes, salir de la rutina demás. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si te pasa algo, osea hace unos días que te noto extraña, un poco distraída. Te sucede algo? O acaso he hecho algo que no te gustara?

MI: Por que dices eso amor? Tu no has hecho nada y no me pasa nada. Debe ser el agobio del trabajo, sabes que esta ultima semana ha sido muy dura. Así que perdóname si te he dado la impresión errónea, es solo cansancio. Gracias a Dios que estamos aquí y podemos relajarnos todo lo que queramos.

JR: Bien, debe ser eso, cansancio.

MI: Si cariño, eso es todo.

¨ Jane escucho atentamente todo lo que la Dra. le decía pero no creía una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería dudar de su novia pero esta no le estaba facilitando las cosas. En eso Maura se pone de pie frente a Jane y de manera muy picara le propone…¨

MI: Por que no me acompañas a la habitación y así me ayudas a ¨relajarme¨ un poco mas, la verdad es que tengo un poco de tensión, en todo mi cuerpo y creo que tu eres la mejor tratamiento para sanarme…

JR: Ok, creo que se cual medicina aplicar en estos casos. Te prometo que vas a quedar bien relajada…

¨ Esa tarde las chicas tuvieron una sesión de masaje mutuo lleno de caricias y demás. Hicieron el amor por horas, quedando bien agotadas mas que relajadas. Minutos después de finalizar, Maura decide tomar una ducha mientras que Jane hacia una llamada a su madre para saber sobre Joe Friday. Luego de finalizar la llamada la detective se dirige al baño para compartir la ducha con su novia cuando el celular de Maura suena y antes de que Jane llegue al aparato deja de sonar. Cuando llega a el y revisa quien llamo para luego decírselo a Maura puede ver en la pantalla que la llamada era de IAN. Con la sorpresa de ver ese nombre en el celular de su novia Jane se queda en una sola pieza, sin moverse, solo pudo sentarse en la cama y esperar que Maura saliera del baño.¨

MI: Hey cariño, que paso? Me dejaste esperando en la ducha…

¨ Jane se limito solo a mirarla, sin contestar la pregunta que su novia le había hecho. Visiblemente molesta y confundida pregunta.¨

JR: Maura, me podrías decir porque Ian te esta llamando?

¨ Maura no podía disimular la sorpresa de la pregunta, buscaba la manera de evadir la pregunta pero tenia por seguro de que no iba a poderle ganar a la detective, ya que hacer preguntas era parte de su trabajo.¨

MI: Pues seguro que me llamaba para saludarme…

JR: Como que para saludarte Maura? Yo pensé que el se había ido sin dejar rastro, no que se comunicaba contigo. Desde hace cuando tienen comunicación?

MI: Desde hace una semana…

JR: Maura, porque no me lo dijiste?

MI: Jane, no sabia que tenia que decirte lo mas mínimo que pase en mi vida. Solo fue un almuerzo…

JR: Osea que no solo te llama, también se ven. A mis espaldas!

¨ Jane estaba dolida, celosa y casi colérica. No podía creer que su novia le haya ocultado el regreso de Ian. Maura al ver la reacción de la detective se puso a la defensiva, empezando una discusión, la primera discusión de la pareja…¨

MI: Acaso ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para salir a almorzar con un amigo? Que yo sepa soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones…

JR: No es eso lo que quiero decir, no vengas ahora a hacerte la victima en esta discusión. Tu eres la que estas haciendo mal las cosas.

MI: Ah si? Que estoy haciendo mal? Que no te he pedido permiso? Es que acaso el estar contigo en una relación me hace automáticamente propiedad tuya?

¨ La morena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de los labios de su novia. La creía su dueña y no su novia? Era ella Maura Isles, la que conocía hace años? La mujer de su vida?

JR: Yo no soy tu dueña Maura, ni mucho menos. Yo solo pensé que podíamos compartir todo. Sobretodo cosas como esta.

MI: Pues lo que parece esto es mas que compartir, es controlarme. A mi no me gusta que me controlen Jane…

JR: Que quieres decir? Que yo te controlo? Porque no me dijiste de Ian?

MI: Si Jane, eso es lo que quiero decir. O dime porque el alboroto? Que tiene de malo que lo vea, que hablemos por teléfono? Te enfurece que no puedas saber cada detalle de mi vida y así no me puedas controlar?

¨ Maura estaba utilizando todo lo que tenia en sus manos para defenderse del interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida por su novia. Jane se sentía devastada por todo lo que estaba pasando.¨

JR: No te quiero controlar, es mas nunca lo he hecho. Es cierto, tu eres adulta y tomas tus decisiones. Yo también lo soy, por eso decido que regreso a Boston es este instante y tu puedes volver cuando te plazca, yo no voy a decirte que hacer.

MI: Que bien, te vas. Muy normal viniendo de ti. Las cosas se complican y tu te vas. Siento como si fuera un Deja vu. O es solo costumbre.

JR: Porque dices eso? Porque me tratas así?

¨ Maura con tono sarcástico le responde solo para que Jane se sienta peor.

MI: Por nada, es solo que es la segunda vez que te vas para dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Porque no te quedas y lo resuelves como siempre lo haces, lo controlas bien…

JR: Sabes que Maura, la primera vez que me fui fue porque no sabia como manejar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero volví y te dije lo que sentía. Esta vez me voy porque me siento mal con todo lo que me estas diciendo, aun sabiendo que no estas en lo correcto. Prefiero irme que decir cosas de las cuales me pueda arrepentir y dañar lo que tenemos…

MI: Lo que tenemos… Que bien! Tu crees que esto que tenemos esta bien?, Osea todavía lo tenemos?

JR: Me sorprende que preguntes eso, tu sabes lo que siento por ti. Yo no quiera darte la impresión de que te controlo, yo solo quiero protegerte.

MI: Protegerme de quien? De Ian? El no me va a hacer daño…

JR: Recuerda que el es un fugitivo de la INTERPOL y sabes porque. Talvez el no te haga daño pero sus antecedentes si. Pero no te preocupes, me limito a respirar, no voy comentar nada. Como dices, eres mayorcita como para tomar tus propias decisiones. Espero que termines de pasártela bien. Bueno esa también es tu decisión…

¨ Sin esperar respuesta de la Dra. Jane salio de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta sus lagrimas simplemente corrieron por su rostro, sin parar, apenas podía ver su camino al ascensor. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor. En ese momento solo sintió que tu relación con Maura había terminado. Maura, con lagrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo todavía caliente por la discusión, se dispuso a prepararse para cenar cuando de repente se fue dando cuenta de lo que había sucedido y hablando con ella misma…¨

MI: _Que __acaba__ de __pasar?__ Acaso__ Jane__ y __yo __terminamos?__ O__ Dios __mio , __porque __le__ dije __tantas__ cosas?__ Que__ pasa__ conmigo?_

¨ En eso su celular vuelve a sonar y es Ian otra vez, ella responde un poco confundida con sus pensamientos…¨

MI: Dra. Isles…

IAN: Hola Maura, te llame hace un rato pero no contestaste. Estas ocupada?

MI: No, para nada. En que te ayudo?

IAN: Bueno, solo quería saber cuando podernos volver a vernos, tengo muchas ganas de verte…

MI: No se si podremos, estoy muy ocupada…

IAN: Entiendo, pero en algún momento deber dormir, comer… Verdad?

MI: Que tal si cenamos mañana a las 7pm en mi casa?

IAN: Perfecto, ahí estaré! Y no te preocupes por el vino, yo lo llevo…

MI: Bien, pues hasta mañana entonces…

IAN: Hasta mañana hermosa…

¨ Visiblemente confundida, Maura sintió que salir de la habitación no iba a ser una buena idea en ese momento, por lo cual se quedo en cama y se dispuso a leer un libro hasta quedarse dormida hasta el próximo dia para partir a Boston, no sin dejar de pensar en Jane y en lo que pasaría con su relación.¨

* * *

><p>¨ La noche siguiente, a eso de las 8pm Jane se encontraba en su carro frente a la casa de Maura, pensando en que pretexto utilizar para poder verla. No resistía el hecho de que habían discutido y que posiblemente su relación haba terminado. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Sabiendo que la Dra. estaba allí, quiso sorprenderla con una botella de vino y un ramo de flores. Utilizando la llave que Maura le había dado, Jane entro a la casa y vio solo unas luces prendidas, algunos platos sucios en la cocina, siguió a la habitación, la cual tenia la puerta entreabierta, aun así toco la puerta y luego la abrió por completo solo para encontrar lo que haría que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. Maura estaba en la cama con Ian, si con el, Ian…¨<p>

JR: Maura! Que es esto!

MI: Por Dios Jane, no es lo…

JR: Que no es que Maura? Estas en la cama con Ian! Como has podido?

MI: No se como paso…

IAN: Que pasa aquí? Cual es el problema?

JR: Como que cual es el problema? Es que acaso no le has dicho nada Maura?

MI: Yo no…

IAN: Decirme que? Maura cariño que es lo que pasa?

JR: Lo que pasa es que estas en la cama con mi novia, idiota!

IAN: Como? Novia? Maura eres lesbiana?

MI: Jane perdón, no se que paso…

JR: Yo si se lo que paso Maura, esto se terminó!

MI: No digas eso Jane, yo te quiero, no puedo estar sin ti…

JR: Wow, la verdad es que tienes unos ovarios muy bien puestos. Me engañas y luego me dices que me quieres…

MI: Si Jane, te quiero, quiero que estemos juntas, para siempre…

JR: No le creo, no te creo, no confío en ti. Primero me mentiste sobre Ian y luego te acuestas con el…

IAN: Yo no sabia nada…

JR: Tu cállate si no quieres usar una sonda para orinar de por vida!

MI: Jane por favor, tranquilízate…

JR: No me tranquilizo Maura! Que has hecho?

MI: La verdad es que no se porque lo he hecho…

JR: Pues fíjate que irónica es la vida y tu decías que yo te controlaba. Se nota lo adulta que eres, tomaste una decisión. Tu sola terminaste con esto. Felicidades Maura, eres libre!

MI: Jane no te vayas, por favor… No te vayas….

¨ Maura lloraba desconsolada por la abruta ruptura mientras sacaba a Ian de la casa. Luego se encerró en el baño, gritó y lloró hasta caer dormida, vencida por la noche. Jane llorando y con el corazón roto, solo se retiró de la casa, se subió en su carro y manejo por horas, buscando la manera de entender lo que había pasado, como de un momento a otro la palabra felicidad ya no pertenecía a su diccionario personal y solo decía…¨

JR: _Oh __Maura, __porque __lo __has __hecho? __Porque?..._

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Confianza

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**¨_ Maura lloraba desconsolada por la abruta ruptura mientras sacaba a Ian de la casa. Luego se encerró en el baño, gritó y lloró hasta caer dormida, vencida por la noche. Jane llorando y con el corazón roto, solo se retiró de la casa, se subió en su carro y manejo por horas, buscando la manera de entender lo que había pasado, como de un momento a otro la palabra felicidad ya no pertenecía a su diccionario personal y solo decía…¨_**

_**JR: Oh Maura, porque lo has hecho? Porque?...**_

* * *

><p>¨ Una semana después de la ruptura, Jane regresa a la comisaría luego de haberse ausentado alegando estar enferma, pues no sabia si soportaría estar en el mismo lugar que Maura, no después de lo sucedido. Se dirige directamente a la oficina de Cavanaugh para reportar su regreso y luego se reúne con Frost y Korsak. Sin dar muchos detalles se dispone a trabajar, pero los detectives no estaban seguros de Jane estaba en sus mejores condiciones.¨<p>

VK: Hey Kid, estas bien?

JR: Si Korsak, lo estoy. Frost dime que hay de nuevo por aquí? En que trabajamos?

BF: Ahora mismo solo termino un papeleo para cerrar el ultimo expediente, nada pendiente hasta ahora. Creo que nos vamos temprano hoy.

¨ Korsak se queda observando a Jane, preocupado por ella, se le acerca y le susurra al oído…¨

VK: Se de la ruptura, si quieres hablar puedes contar conmigo…

¨ Jane si hizo la indiferente a lo que su ex compañero le había dicho y siguió poniéndose al dia con el trabajo. Korsak conociendo a la detective no esperaba otra reacción, el sabia que si necesitaba hablar lo haría cuando estuviera lista.¨

VK: Hey Frost, vamos por un café?

BF: Claro que si, tu invitas?

VK: Esta vez si, el próximo lo pagas tu.

BF: No hay problema. Vienes con nosotros Jane?

JR: Esta vez no Frost, gracias por la invitación.

¨ Los dos se dirigen a buscar café dejando a Jane sola en la oficina organizando expedientes y demás, cuando…¨

JR: Vince…

VK: Si?

JR: Discúlpame, es que no puedo lidiar con esto todavía…

VK: Te entiendo, cuando estés lista lo haras. Es mas, yo creo que se va a resolver, ya veras… Tu tranquila, ok?

JR: Ok. Gracias Vince!

VK: No hay de que.

¨ Jane continuo trabajando cuando de repente empieza a escuchar unos pasos que se acercan a su escritorio, unos pasos inconfundibles. Ella sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, aun sin subir la mirada sabia quien estaba ahí, su olor, su presencia, era Maura que estaba frente a su escritorio. Jane subió la mirada y al verla solo quería abrazarla y besarla, pero luego recordó todo lo sucedido y al ira regreso a su cuerpo impulsándola a ponerse de pie y marcharse de la oficina sin decir una palabra, dejando a la Dra. de pie frente al escritorio y con el expediente en la mano. La detective se dirigió al baño y ahí se quedo por la siguiente media hora y después regreso a su oficina luego de percatarse de que la Dra. ya se había retirado, para así continuar con su trabajo. En el camino se encuentra con Korsak y le pide que se reúnan en la sala de interrogatorio…¨

JR: Vince…

VK: No tienes que explicarme nada Kid, lo se todo. Maura vino a mi el dia después de que rompieran y me lo dijo todo.

JR: Pensé que con ausentarme unos días el malestar desaparecería, pero no, ella vino a la oficina a traer un expediente y se paro frente a mi y lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme en el baño. Korsak, en el baño! Yo no soy así, tu me conoces.

VK: Claro que te conozco Jane, se que no eres así, pero es totalmente normal lo que te pasa. Ustedes tuvieron una relación, eso es algo grande y significativo…

JR: Grande puede ser, pero significativo talvez solo para mi… Korsak ella me engañó, me engañó… Todavía me revuelve el estomago cada vez que recuerdo la imagen de ellos en la cama…

VK: Ok, creo que es mucha información para mi…

JR: No se que hacer, como la trato si no puedo ni verla?

VK: El camino es doloroso pero ya sanará. Recuerda que antes de todo ustedes eran las mejores amigas…

JR: Si Vince, las mejores amigas, quienes se contaban todo, todo! Y ella solo decidió ocultarme la existencia de ese mal nacido y luego para rematar, me engaña con el.

¨ Jane empezó a llorar delante de Korsak, se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar. Era la primera vez que lloraba delante de alguien, esto se lo había reservado solo para ella por toda la semana anterior…¨

JR: Porque Vince? Porque lo hizo?

VK: No lo se Kid, no lo se…

JR: Vince, se que te parecerá extraño lo que voy a pedirte, porque es algo que no acostumbro a hacer, pero en este momento realmente lo necesito…

VK: Si claro, lo que sea!

JR: Me puedes dar un abrazo?

VK: Claro que si, ven aquí Kid.

¨ Jane se acerco a Korsak para recibir su abrazo, un abrazo que necesitaba luego de la semana que había tenido. Mientras estaba en brazos de su ex compañero, la detective lloraba desconsoladamente, estaba herida, con la peor de las armas, la traición.¨

VK: No te preocupes Jane, ya va a pasar. Se que duele, pero va a sanar, a su tiempo pero lo hará.

JR: Gracias Vince…

VK: Recuerda que nada ni nadie te puede vencer si tu no lo dejas. Ok? Ahora, a secarte esas lagrimas y a trabajar.

JR: Bien, a trabajar…

* * *

><p>¨ Ya en la noche se encuentra Jane en su apartamento, cenando una deliciosa pizza acompañada por una cerveza y viendo un partido de futbol americano, cuando escucha que alguien toca el timbre. Se dirige a la puerta, revisa por el ojo mágico o mirilla a ver quien esta al otro lado y siente tu corazón saltar en el pecho cuando ve que es Maura. No sabe que hacer, si abrirle o dejarle fuera. Sabia que estaba en casa pues el carro estaba fuera. Sin mas escapatoria, solo le quedo la opción de abrirle la puerta.¨<p>

JR: Que haces aquí?

MI: Hola Jane, disculpa por presentarme sin avisar. Se que es una falta de educación, presentarse sin haber avisado con por lo menos una hora de anticipación…

JR: Si, si, si… Dime, que quieres?

MI: Solo quería hablar contigo, sobre nosotras. Me haces mucha falta…

JR: Primero no hay un ¨ nosotras ¨, segundo, no tengo el mas mínimo deseo ni la intención de hablar contigo. Solo he abierto la puerta por educación y tercero, yo, hacerte falta? Pensé que eso estaba cubierto por Ian…

MI: Se que estas enojada y tienes derecho de estarlo. Por eso quiero que hablemos, que me dejes explicarte lo sucedido…

JR: No quiero saber nada Maura, ya no tenemos nada, es mas, no se si lo que tuvimos fue real, no te creo, no confío en ti. Yo te entregue mi corazón y tu lo rompiste en mil pedazos. Pensé que te conocía pero tarde me di cuenta de que solo era una mascara…

MI: Jane por favor, escúchame…

JR: No te quiero escuchar, nada de lo que tengas que decir. Y como ya has perdido todo el privilegio de mi amistad y demás, te pido que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

¨ Maura veía como había convertido a Jane en una fría y calculadora maquina sin sentimientos. Con lagrimas en los ojos, se avergonzaba de ella misma y seguía rogándole a Jane que la dejara hablar, cosa que esta muy difícil porque a parte de que la detective le pidió que se fuera, ni siquiera la había dejado pasar de la puerta ¨

MI: Ok, ya me voy. Pero como me imagine que esto podía pasar, quiero entregarte esta carta…

JR: Que es? Una disculpa? Acaso estamos en primaria? No quiero nada de ti, es mas, mañana te dejo en tu oficina, todas las cosas tuyas que todavía están en mi casa…

MI: Jane, por favor… Recíbela… Se que no merezco nada de ti pero de favor te pido, léela, por favor…

¨ Jane recibió la carta y sin decir media palabra, se dirigió al interior de su apartamento y cerro la puerta frente a Maura. Una vez cerrada la puerta la detective soltó libremente las lagrimas que desde hacían rato amenazaban por salir, pero no quería darle el gusto a Maura, no iba a llorar frente a ella, no se lo merecía. La Dra. triste y abatida se subió a su carro y se fue a su casa con la esperanza de que Jane leyera la carta donde explicaba el porque de su comportamiento y demás. Mas tarde Jane ya en su cama dispuesta a dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en Maura, en su rostro triste, en sus ojos color verde avellana, sus bellos ojos que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, también pensaba, que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era culpa de la Dra., fue ella quien le mintió, quien se acostó con Ian. Nuevamente sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando la ira se apoderaba de ella, cuando recordó la carta. Se bajo de la cama y fue al zafacón de la cocina donde había tirado el sobre, lo recogió y se fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el sobre para encontrar la carta, escrita a mano…¨

Querida Jane:

Te escribo esta carta buscando la forma de poder explicarte lo que ha sucedido, el porque de las cosas. No te había dicho que estaba en comunicación con Ian porque sabia que si te lo decía no ibas a reaccionar bien y harías que me alejara de el. Necesitaba de mi ayuda con otro cargamento de medicamentos. Yo le dije que seria la ultima vez que lo ayudaría. Lo hice porque dentro de todo creo y entiendo que la labor que hace es buena, lo malo son los medios, pero eso ya lo entiendes. No le había dicho sobre nosotras porque entendía que para el no era importante, osea, que el no tenia nada que ver con nosotras. Lo ultimo que tenia en la cabeza era acostarme con el, fue una mala decisión, creo que lo hice por despecho después de la discusión que tuvimos en el hotel y a la vez para sacármelo del sistema. Te acuerdas de esa vez en que te dije que Ian era el amor de mi vida? Me equivoque, tarde me di cuenta y de que forma. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de lo que te hice, no te merecías nada de lo que te dije, me deje llevar por la costumbre y no por la razón. Lo que hice estuvo mal en tantas maneras que no puedo se como explicarlo, muy mal, muy mal.

Jane nunca pensé que seria tan feliz con alguien y mucho menos con una mujer y esa mujer eres tu. Si tu, tu eres el amor de mi vida y ahora lo he arruinado todo, por una estupidez. Espero que algún dia me puedas perdonar y puedas ver que sigo siendo la Maura que conoces, la Googletalk como me dices, sigo siendo yo, tu mejor amiga. La mujer que te quiere y que quiere estar contigo para siempre.

Y como lo arruine todo gracias a mis ¨ decisiones ¨, he pedido una traslado a New York Police Department haciendo lo mismo que aquí. así no tendrás que preocuparte por toparte conmigo en el trabajo ni en la calle. Saldré de tu vida y te dejare tranquila, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer desde de lo que hice.

Dile a tu familia que los quiero, a todos, en especial a tu madre, siempre fue como una madre para mi. Dale un beso a Joe Friday de mi parte y lo mas importante Jane, espero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces.

Gracias por darme la felicidad que nunca tuve y que siempre desee. Fue muy lindo mientras duró. Nunca te olvidaré.

Te quiero…

Maura, tu LLBFF.

¨ Con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, Jane apenas pudo terminar de leer la carta y rápidamente tomo el celular y llamo a Maura, pero esta no contestaba. Lo intento varias veces, sin éxito. En medio de la desesperación Jane se cambio de ropa, tomo sus llaves del carro y salio con destino a la casa de Maura, ella tenia que hablar con la Dra., necesitaba aclararlo todo pero mas que eso, la necesitaba. Era mas de las 1am al llegar a la puerta de Maura, Jane limpió las lagrimas que por todo el camino había derramado, respiro profundo y toco la puerta. Pocos minutos después, la Dra. abre la puerta, con la cara roja de tanto llorar, se sorprende de ver que quien esta en su puerta es Jane…¨

MI: Jane! Que haces aquí?

JR: Tenemos que hablar…

¨ Maura invita a la detective a pasar a la casa y le ofrece una bebida pero Jane la rechaza, estaba muy enfadada, realmente no esta de humor para tomar ni agua. Se dirigen a la sala donde se sientan y Jane trata de empezar a hablar…¨

JR: Necesito que me expliques porque demonios tuviste que hacerme esto? Que es lo que te sucede? Porque me hieres? Que te he hecho yo para merecer tanta maldad?

MI: No Jane, no es maldad, nunca he quedito hacerte daño. Es que no se como explicar…

JR: Pues fíjate que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que explícate!

¨ Maura no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía presionada por Jane y su muy enojado interrogatorio, pero no se atrevía a decir nada porque sabia que la detective tenia razón de estar así.¨

MI: No nunca fui amada y lo sabes. Me cuidaron y educaron pero nunca me amaron. Ian fue la primera persona en demostrarme cariño y creo que por eso es que siempre he tenido debilidad con el.

JR: Y eso debe justificar tus acciones de acostarte con el Maura?

MI: Jane, tu y yo habíamos discutido, tu terminaste conmigo…

JR: Por eso te acostaste con el, fuiste corriendo a sus brazos y fueron felices por siempre, que bonita historia…

MI: No fue así Jane, no fue como lo piensas. Yo había quedado para cenar con el esa noche, solo cenar. Estando en mi casa el vio que yo no paraba de llorar y no pudo aguantar preguntarme que me pasaba, yo le dije lo que había sucedido, lo único es que no le dije que era por una mujer, por ti. El me abrazo y me consolaba cuando algo dentro de mi sintió el deseo de saber si realmente lo amaba, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos teniendo relaciones…

JR: Si, si, esa parte ya me la se. Entonces, era real lo que sentías?

MI: Pues no, segundos antes de que entraras a la habitación, había decidió decirle la verdad y decirle que me dejara y se alejara de mi vida. Sobretodo decirle que te amaba…

¨ Al escuchar esas palabras Jane empezó a sentir como su ira iba desapareciendo. Observaba a la mujer frente a ella y la reconocía, era Maura, la Maura que conocía, la Maura que quería, de quien se enamoró…¨

JR: Me has hecho mucho daño sabes?

MI: Si Jane lo se. Te ruego que me perdones. Fui una estupida al creer que no te quería y que Ian…

JR: No menciones su nombre, por favor…

¨ Maura se acerco a Jane, le tomo las manos, busco su mirada y acaricio su rostro…

JR: Maura, te juro que por un momento no te reconocí, vi una persona altanera, egoísta, mentirosa y mala, muy mala. Nunca imagine escuchar de tus labios todas esas cosas que dijiste en el hotel. Rompiste mi corazón y eso es algo que no se si pueda perdonártelo…

MI: Claro que puedes Jane, tu sabes que si.

¨ Soltándose de las manos de la Dra. Jane se pone de pie en plan de salir de ahí…

JR: No maura, no es tan fácil. Y sabes porque? Porque crei que tu y yo podíamos hablar de todo, porque antes de ser pareja, éramos amigas, mejores amigas y tu me traicionaste y eso duele…

¨ Maura estallo en llanto, sentada aun puso sus manos en la cara tratando de cubrir su dolor. Jane la observaba llorar, a sabiendas de que no soportaba verla así, no podía quedarse y cuando dispuso salir de la casa, sintió la mano de maura en su brazo…¨

MI: Jane por favor, perdóname. Lo siento mucho. No puedo vivir sin ti…

JR: Como dices que no puedes vivir sin mi y pides un traslado Maura? Es que acaso no ves que cada vez me hieres mas?

MI: Es… Es que no quieres que me vaya?

JR: No Maura, no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes, quiero perdonarte pero necesito tiempo, necesito saber si puedo volver a confiar en ti. Necesito saber que realmente me amas…

MI: Yo te amo Jane y quiero ganarme tu confianza. Si tengo que pedirte perdón a diario, lo haré. Yo quiero estar contigo…

JR: Ok, déjame pensarlo…

¨ Maura se quedo de pie en la sala, aun llorando pero con la pequeña esperanza de que algún dia Jane la perdonaría. Jane solo salio de la casa de Maura, se subió a su carro y pensaba que no podía vivir sin Maura, recordaba la mirada que le daba, sabia que había sinceridad en cada palabra que le dijo. Sabia que tardaría en volver a confiar en ella pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la amaba. Aun si prender el carro, se bajo de el, volvió a la casa de Maura, toco la puerta. Maura abre la puerta y Jane la sorprendió con un beso, un beso hambriento, un beso lleno de rabia, de deseo, de pasión… Cuando por fin se separan buscando aire que respirar Maura dice…¨

MI: Jane, lo siento mucho… perdóname…

JR: No hay nada que perdonar. Solo quiero estar contigo, quiero confiar en ti pero tienes que ayudarme ok?

MI: Si cariño, claro que te ayudare…

JR: No quiero que te alejes de mi nunca sabes? No puedo vivir sin ti…

MI: Te amo…

JR: Yo también te amo…

¨ Las dos chicas entraron a la casa y continúan besándose y acariciándose apasionadamente, culminando la noche o mejor dicho empezando el dia haciendo el amor como si fuera la primera vez…¨

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Decepción

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¨ Al día siguiente, Jane despierta y se encuentra sola en la cama y puede escuchar que Maura esta en la cocina aparentemente preparando el desayuno. Luego de un rato se reúne con la Dra. quien le pasa una taza de café para ayudarle a empezar el día…¨

MI: Buenos días amor.

JR: Buenos días.

¨ Maura se inclina a darle un beso y Jane hace un movimiento de rechazo al mismo. La Dra. un poco confusa le pregunta…¨

MI: Jane, que pasa? Porque actúas así? Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto lo que pasó…

JR: Lo que pasó… Maura, tu crees que es fácil olvidar lo que pasó?

MI: Se que no es fácil Jane, pero tu me dijiste que me perdonabas y hasta dormimos juntas. Se supone que fue reconciliación, o no?

JR: No se lo que fue Maura, podría ser, pero no lo se…

MI: No te entiendo. Es que acaso lo de anoche no significó nada para ti?

JR: Sabes lo que significa lo de anoche? Significa que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te deseo…

MI: Entonces, porque me rechazas?

JR: Porque no puedo dejar de sentime mal, no puedo olvidar esa imagen tuya con el, no puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijiste…¨

¨ Maura sintiéndose impotente, se paró frente a la detective, con su mano le acaricio la cara, busco su mirada y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón. Ella sabia que Jane no se lo iba decir talvez por orgullo pero la detective tenia una cara muy expresiva y Maura podía leerla. Era tristeza y decepción. ¨

MI: Jane, lo siento. Es mi culpa que estés así. Yo no quiero forzarte a nada. Si de verdad no puedes olvidar lo sucedido y perdonarme, yo seguiré con lo del traslado…

JR: Yo pensé que podría con esto, pero es demasiado para mi. Y me duele Maura, duele mucho alejarme de ti pero ahora no puedo… No estoy lista para una reconciliación.

MI: Yo te entiendo.

¨ Jane salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Maura se quedo en la cocina, llorando desconsolada, sabiendo que todo era su culpa y que posiblemente había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, para siempre. Jane salio de la habitación y se reunió nuevamente con la Dra.…¨

JR: Maura, lo de anoche fue hermoso, pero creo que pasó por el deseo de tenerte, sentirte, pero a la vez creo que fue un error, me entiendes?

MI: Quisiera decir que no, pero si, te entiendo Jane. Es mi culpa, yo lo arruine…

¨ Jane, con lagrimas en los ojos de acerca a Maura y le da un abrazo que a la vez se sentía falso, sin sentimiento. Maura al sentir a la detective, se aferro a ella y lloró, lloró con una niña. Jane podía sentir su sufrimiento pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ella tenia que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos. Jane se separó de la Dra. y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dijo…

JR: Realmente siento mucho todo esto, pero creo que esta separación nos va a venir bien. Necesito tiempo, necesito saber si esta herida puede sanar…

MI: Tu crees que alguna vez puedas perdonarme?

JR: No lo sé Maura, no lo sé…

¨ Jane salio de la casa de Maura, se subió a su carro y mientras lo encendía explotó en llanto, sabia que la había perdido, para siempre. Arrancó el carro con destino a su casa a cambiarse de ropa para asistir al trabajo, siguió llorando todo el camino, sabiendo que pronto Maura se iría a New York y que su vida no seria la misma ni mejor sin la Dra. en su vida.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde ese mismo día, se encontraba Jane en su oficina, afortunadamente sin un nuevo caso, solo organizando unos expedientes cuando de pronto aparece frente a ella su madre, con un café para ella…¨<p>

AR: Hey Janie!

JR: Hola Má…

AR: Te traje este café, justo como te gusta…

JR: Gracias, es perfecto. Alguna otra cosa te trae por aquí? Lo digo porque yo pude ir a buscar mi café, como de costumbre…

AR: Lo que pasa es que un pajarito me dijo que andas triste. Quieres hablar de ello?

JR: Má… La verdad es que no, no puedo, no todavía

AR: Cariño, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, cuando quieras verdad?

JR: Si Má y gracias por eso. Además, quien fue el chismoso? Korsak verdad?

AR: Bueno, si fue el. Pero además hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Jane, nunca te había visto así. Tu casa no es la misma. Se nota que no duermes y se nota que el problema o lo que te pasa es con Maura. así que, no te voy a forzar, pero sabes que necesitas hablar y yo estaré ahí cuando estés lista y sino quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo con alguien mas, pero habla.

JR: Será con psiquiatra, porque no cuento con mi mejor amiga…

¨ Al decir esto Jane bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar, silenciosamente para que nadie mas pudiera notarlo. Ángela se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Jane rápidamente se separó de ella.¨

JR: Má!, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Sabes que no me gusta que me vean así…

AR: Así como Jane, siendo humana? Teniendo sentimientos?

JR: Si, sabes que soy la única mujer aquí y no puedo mostrarme débil, ya bastante es ser la única y ser lesbiana…

AR: Eso no importa, si tienes que llorar, llora. No por eso dejas de ser fuerte. Lo que te quiero decir es que no tienes porque sufrir sola, tienes a tu familia. Estamos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte. No nos apartes, ok?

JR: Ok Má. Perdóname, es que en este momento soy un desastre. Que te parece si cenas hoy conmigo en mi apartamento, a eso de las 7pm?

AR: Me parece bien, allá estaremos…

JR: No Má, prefiero que solo seas tu, no estoy de humor…

AR: Lo se, yo sola voy. Tu tranquila ok?

JR: Bien.

AR: Te quiero Janie

¨ Ángela le da un beso en la mejilla a Jane y esta se queda tranquila y no la rechaza.¨

JR: Yo también te quiero Má. Nos vemos esta noche.

¨ Ángela se retiró a la cafetería y Jane continuó con su papeleo, tratando de ocupar su mente y no pensar en Maura. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Por otro lado esta Maura, terminando de recoger las cosas de pronto uso y finalizando de empacar sus maletas, pues había adelantado su viaje cuando siente un pequeño mareo por lo cual se sentó en la cama y espero a este se le pasara mientras pensaba que era por el estrés del viaje y por la ruptura con Jane. Ya de camino al aeropuerto paso por una farmacia a comprar alguna medicina que le ayude a mejorar los mareos y fue cuando entro al establecimiento que le paso por cabeza que podría estar embarazada, pues no estaba segura de que Ian había utilizado preservativo, solo sabia que había tomado mucho vino esa noche y que todo paso muy rápido. Para no quedarse con la duda, compro una prueba de embarazo, el medicamento para los mareos y continuo el camino al aeropuerto. Luego del check in y antes de abordar, fue al baño para hacer la prueba, después de hacer el proceso, entro el dispositivo nuevamente en la caja para luego revisarlo y se puso de camino a abordar el avión. Estando allí, próximo al despegue, busco la cajita, saco el dispositivo y cuando vio el resultado solo quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara sin dejar rastros de ella. La prueba dio positivo, estaba embarazada, de Ian. La mirada de Maura estaba fija en la prueba, sin pestañar, solo dejo en voz baja y hablando con ella misma…¨<p>

MI: Oh por Dios! No puede ser! Que voy a hacer ahora? Oh por Dios… Jane, no puedo decirle esto… Que voy a hacer?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Esperando

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p>¨ En una escena de crimen, se encuentra Jane rodeada de oficiales cuando ve llegar al ME que ha sustituido a Maura, es Dr. Pike, si el mismo odioso Pike. Quien hace un poco mas de un mes se ha convertido en la pesadilla de la detective, haciendo que el trabajo sea aun mas aburrido y tedioso. Aunque Jane estaba consciente de que en lo personal las cosas entre la Dra. y ella estaban mal y que en lo laborar muchas veces Maura era un fastidio, aun así, Jane la prefería.¨<p>

JR: Me podría dar algún avance de la causa de la muerte de la victima Dr. Pike?

TP: Hasta no hacer la autopsia completa, no puedo dar ningún detalle…

JR: Ok. Ok. Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, ya le he comentado anteriormente que necesito algún detalle lo antes posible para poder iniciar la investigación. No puedo esperar a que usted le de la gana de hacer una autopsia de 6 horas para yo poder empezar a hacer mi trabajo…

¨ Sorprendido por la actitud de Jane, el Dr. Se puso de pie dispuesto a enfrentar a la detective, cuando Frankie interrumpe…¨

FR: Jane, basta ya!

JR: Ocúpate de tus asuntos Frankie, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo!

FR: Gritarle a cada persona que no haga las cosas como tu las quieres o como estas acostumbrada a tenerlas, no es tu trabajo Jane. Así que basta, ok?

JR: Bien, disculpe Dr. Pike.

TP: No hay problema detective, yo me retiro a la morgue, cuando tenga la autopsia completa le hare llegar mi informe.

¨ El Dr. salió de la escena del crimen, seguido por los paramédicos que trasladaban el cuerpo hacia la morgue. Jane, salio luego y se dirige al carro pero antes de llegar al mismo es intervenida por su hermano.¨

FR: Janie, podemos hablar?

JR: Si claro hermanito, cuéntame…

FR: No Jane, es sobre ti. Hace días que no vas donde Má y auque te vemos en el trabajo no es lo mismo.

JR: He estado muy ocupada Frankie…

FR: Si lo se, pero no tan ocupada para evitar a tu familia. Mira, Má me explico todo lo que paso con Maura y de verdad que es una pena que las cosas no hayan resultado y mucho mas por las razones que fueron.

JR: Frankie, de verdad no quiero hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca. Déjalo así. Olvídalo.

FR: Hermana, estoy preocupado por ti. Siento que no eres la misma. Má esta muy preocupada y Tommy también.

JR: Claro que no soy la misma Frankie! Me han engañado, la persona a quien amo me engaño. Claro que he cambiado, ya no confío ni en mi misma.

FR: Te entiendo y es por eso que te digo que cuando quieras podemos hablar. Sabes, podemos ir por unos tragos y despejar la mente…

JR: No puedo negar que tu propuesta no suena mal.

FR: Vamos por unos tragos entonces?

JR: Pues si, en vista de que el insoportable de Pike se tomará todo su tiempo para hacer la autopsia, nos da tiempo a varias cervezas.

¨ Frankie estaba aliviado porque Jane accedió a tomar unos tragos con el, era la primera vez que Jane se dejaba acompañar por alguien desde lo de Maura, cuando de camino al bar la detective recibe una llamada, de un numero desconocido pero por el código de área sabia que era de New York. Al contestar la llamada, la sorpresa fue mas grande de lo esperado...¨

JR: Rizzoli!

CI: Jane?

JR: Detective Jane Rizzoli, quien me habla?

CI: Es Constance Isles, la madre de Maura…

JR: Wow, que sorpresa escucharla. Tiene alguna otra exposición a la cual no poner a su hija en la lista?

CI: No Jane, no es eso. Mira, yo se que las cosas entre tu y Maura no han ido bien, pero esto es algo urgente…

JR: Sra. Isles, que sucede?

CI: Jane, Maura tuvo un accidente de transito, esta en el New York Presbiyterian Hospital, en cuidados intensivos. Jane ella esta muy mal…

¨ Al escuchar las palabras de Constance, Jane sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas como si la hubiesen anestesiado, lo tomo unos segundos volver en si, era demasiado. Ella no soportaba la idea de que algo le sucediera a Maura.¨

JR: Pero, como?...

CI: Ella esta inconsciente ahora mismo, los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarla. Jane ella te necesita, aquí y ahora.

JR: Esta bien Sra. Isles, estaré allá lo antes posible. Mientras tanto manténgame informada de todo, por favor.

CI: OK Jane, aquí te espero.

¨ Jane colgó el teléfono y con lagrimas en los ojos le informo a su hermano lo que acababa de pasar. Luego llamo a Korsak y Frost y les pidió que se hicieran cargo del caso para ella poder ir a New York, no sin antes comunicarle a Cavanaugh lo que estaba por hacer. Tenia que salir en el próximo vuelo, no podía esperar mas.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Casi 3 horas después Jane llega al hospital y se dirige al pabellón de cuidados intensivos, al llegar encuentra a la madre de Maura, sola, sentada en una silla y sus manos cubriendo su cara. Jane se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro dejándole saber que ella había llegado.¨<p>

JR: Sra. Isles, como esta Maura?

CI: Oh Jane!

¨ Constance al ver a Jane, se puso de pie y abrazo desesperadamente a la detective. Jane estaba muy sorprendida por este gesto, pues solo había interactuado con ella una vez y sabia que era una persona poco afectiva pero a la vez entendía que las circunstancias eran diferentes. Ella respondió al abrazo, tratando de consolarla y a la vez tranquilizarla…¨

JR: Que ha pasado?

CI: Jane, ella estaba manejando su carro y solo se que un cambio chocó contra ella y por lo que me contaron los paramédicos, el carro quedó completamente destrozado…

¨ Jane solo escuchaba como la Sra. Isles de iba ahogando en llanto mientras trataba de contar lo sucedido. La detective podía sentir los latidos de su corazón que cada vez se hacían mas rápido. Se empezaba a desesperar y sin dejar que Constance terminara de hablar, se puso de pie y fue a la estación de enfermeras en busca del doctor. Necesitaba respuestas.¨

JR: Hola, soy la detective Jane Rizzoli y necesito hablar con el Dr. que lleva a la paciente Maura Isles.

E: Es usted algún familiar de la Sra. Isles?

JR: Bueno, si.. No. Realmente estoy aquí con su madre. Solo quiero saber como sigue. Puede buscar al Dr. por favor?

E: Un momento por favor detective.

¨ Jane visiblemente nerviosa e impotente, espero por el Dr. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, que le empezaba a faltar la respiración. Ella no soportaba los hospitales. Minutos después aparece el Dr. Stephen y se reúne con la detective y empieza a explicarle todo…¨

DS: Detective Rizzoli, soy el Dr. Stephen, atiendo a la Sra. Isles.

JR: Dra. Isles. Puede explicarme lo que paso, claro de manera entendible y como esta ella y cuando puedo verla?

DS: Bueno, la paciente sufrió un accidente de transito, tiene varias costillas rotas, una fractura en la pierna derecha, uno de sus pulmones casi colapsa y una contusión cerebral por la cual le hemos inducido a un coma para manejar la hinchazón del cerebro. Esta en la UCI 3. Todavía no se aceptan visitas, su estado es delicado y debemos esperar 48 horas para saber si esta fuera de peligro. Lo único es que lamentablemente no pudimos salvar a la criatura.

¨ La detective, estaba a punto de desplomarse. No podía creer lo que el Dr. le decía, sobre todo lo de la criatura…¨

JR: La criatura?

DS: Si, la paciente estaba embarazada, tenia alrededor de mes y medio. La verdad es que el que ella aun respire es un milagro… SI necesita alguna información mas, ya sabe donde encontrarme.

JR: Ok, gracias Dr. Stephen.

¨ Aturdida y sin poder razonar bien, Jane se dirigió hacia donde estaba la Sra. Isles para contarle lo que el Dr. le había dicho y al llegar donde ella se dio cuenta de que las palabras no salían de su boca. Era tanta la impresión que no podía hablar. Sentía sus piernas debilitarse, tuvo que sentarse, cerrar los ojos y tratar de respirar. Constance al ver como estaba Jane, solo pensó en lo peor…¨

CI: Esta muerta? Jane dime por favor! Ha muerto?

¨ Jane busco la forma de volver en si, miro a la Sra. Isles y procedió a contarle…¨

JR: No, ella no ha muerto. Los doctores le han inducido un coma para reducir la hinchazón del cerebro, tiene varias fracturas en el cuerpo, hay que esperar 48 horas para saber si esta fuera de peligro y ha perdido el bebé. Acaso usted sabia que ella estaba embarazada?

¨ Mientras hablaba con la Sra. Isles, Jane la cuestionaba sobre el embarazo de Maura. No podía dejar de sentirse furiosa, porque sabia que esa criatura era fruto de la infidelidad de la Dra., pero a la vez estaba preocupada.¨

CI: Perdió al bebé?

JR: Si, lo perdió. Desde cuando lo sabia?

CI: Ella me llamó cuando llego a New York hace un mes para contarme que estaría viviendo aquí, me contó lo sucedido y también me dijo que estaba embarazada…

JR: Pero, porque no me dijo nada?

CI: No podía decírtelo Jane, esa criatura era de Ian y ella sabia que por culpa de el ustedes no estaban juntas..

JR: No solo es por culpa de el, ella me mintió. Si ella la que decía que era incapaz de mentir, me mintió.

¨ Al decir esto Jane se mostraba triste, bajó la cabeza y cubrió su cara con las manos, ocultando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La Sra. Isles se sentó al lado de ella y le dijo…¨

CI: Jane, yo se que todo esto es complicado, pero por como Maura habla de ti, se que eres fuerte y puedes con esto y mas. Últimamente he estado compartiendo mas con Maura y te puedo decir que ella salio de Boston, no ha pasado un día en que ella no llore por ti. Y aunque intente que hablara conmigo, ella solo me decía que era su culpa, que tu no la perdonarías nunca, que te había perdido para siempre y que no sabia como vivir sin ti.

JR: Sra. Isles, yo no se si puedo perdonarla…

CI: Te puedo decir algo?

JR: Claro!

CI: Yo me entere del accidente por uno de los empleados de la galería donde tengo mis obras y cuando llegue al hospital unos de los médicos que atendía a Maura vino donde mi y me dijo que ella solo decía tu nombre, Jane. Lo gritaba una y otra vez, créeme, hasta yo lo escuche. Ni siquiera me buscaba o me nombraba, solo a ti.

¨ Mientras escuchaba todo esto Jane, se quedo en silencio, pensativa, asustada. Solo quería que Maura se salvara, solo quería saber que hacer, como salir de esa espiral de emociones en la que había entrado hace mas de un mes. Constance se quedo ahí con ella en silencio, no sin antes decir…¨

CI: En la vida cometemos muchos errores, algunos pequeños y otros tan grandes que nos hacen sentir miedo, miedo a perderlo todo, miedo a ser feliz, miedo a volver a empezar. Reconozco que mi error fue no ser una mamá para Maura, no le di cariño, solo la complacía pensando que eso era suficiente y perdí mucho tiempo y ahora puede que no tenga la oportunidad de demostrarle que la quiero, la oportunidad de abrazarla, de ser y estar para ella sabes?... Jane, yo se que aunque en tu cabeza tengas el horrible recuerdo de lo que paso, se que en tu corazón esta amor que sientes por mi hija. Yo se que la quieres y ella te adora. Tu eres la única persona que le ha dado felicidad a Maura, una felicidad que ni ella misma pensó que tendría… Y ahora ella esta ahí, en una cama, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, sin saber si volverá a verte, sentirte o simplemente escucharte…

¨ En ese momento Constance explotó en llanto, por primera vez sentía lo que toda una madre siente, miedo, desesperación, impotencia… Jane conmovida por la declaración de la Sra. Isles, no pudo aguantar la necesidad de consolarla y simplemente la abrazó y lloró junto a ella mientras esperaban milagrosamente que Maura se recuperara y siguiera viviendo. Cuando de pronto sienten mucho movimiento cerca de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y escuchan a una enfermera decirle a la otra…

E: Contacta al Dr. Stephen, tenemos complicaciones con la paciente de la UCI 3, esta en parada…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em>* (Paciente en parada) <strong>paro<strong>**cardiorrespiratorio** (**PCR**) es la detención de la respiración y del latido cardíaco en un individuo. Implica la detención de la circulación de la sangre y por lo tanto implica la detención del suministro de oxigeno al cerebro. Si un paciente entra en este estado la muerte es inminente, por lo tanto requiere de intervención INMEDIATA._

_* (UCI) Unidad de cuidados intensivos._


	10. Milagro

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¨ Debido a la complicacion de Maura, tuvieron que llevarla a quirofano otra vez. La incertidumbre y desesperacion solo crecia y Jane no podia aguantarlo mas. Habia pasado ya 1 hora desde que se la llevaron y nadie les decia nada. Jane sintio que necesitaba salir de ahí, respirar aire fresco por lo cual se salio del hospital y se sento en uno de los bancos del jardin frontal. Con sus manos cubriendo su cara, solo podia pensar en Maura, en que seria de su vida si ella muere. De pronto la detective sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, cuando volteó a se encontro con Angela y Tommy quienes al enterarse del accidente volaron a New York a apoyar a Jane. Cuando ella los vio solo pudo abrazar a su madre y luego se derrumbó, se quebró en llanto. Estaba desesperada, asustada.¨

AR: Jane cariño, tranquila que todo va a salir bien.

JR: No Má, ella esta mal, muy mal. Ahora mismo la estan operando otra vez, no se que paso, pero no esta bien.

AR: Oh cariño, cuanto siento escuchar eso. Pero no te preocupes, no estas sola. Tu hermano y yo estamos aquí para ti y para ella.

JR: Se lo agradezco, de verdad.

¨ Jane luego de soltar los brazos de su madre, se dirigio hasta Tommy y este le abrazó y e dijo…¨

TR: Estamos aquí hermana, no estas sola y ella se pondra bien. Ya lo verás…

JR: Gracias Tommy.

AR: Porque no hacemos una oracion para ayudar a Maura a salir de la operación. Ustedes saben que Dios no nos deja solos, pero tenemos que ayudar tambien.

JR: Me parece buena idea Má. Vamos a hacerlo.

¨ Ahí estaban los tres, inmersos en la oracion. Pidiendo por la salud de Maura. Angela estaba mas que sorprendida y a la vez contenta porque era la primera vez que Jane oraba con ella y sabia que lo hacia por la persona que ella amaba. Sabia que su hija haria cualquier cosa con tal de que Maura estuviera bien.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Horas mas tarde, ya todos en la sala de espera pueden ver al Dr. Stephen que se acerca y procede a contarles lo sucedido.¨<p>

DS: La paciente tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio, por lo cual tuvimos que abrir para reparar el daño. Su corazon se detuvo por casi 2 minutos. Esperamos que no haya ningun daño cerebral por la falta de oxigeno en ese minuto. Por ahora esta fuera de peligro pero aun esta muy debil, todavia en coma inducido. En unas horas le retiraremos la medicacion y esperaremos a que despierte. De todas maneras las siguientes 24 horas son cruciales, cualquier cosa puede suceder.

CI: Cuando podremos verla?

DS: Ahora esta en la sala de recuperacion, cuando la pasemos a una habitacion podran verla.

JR: Dr. que pasa si hay daño cerebral?

DS: Bueno, no les voy a mentir, ella podria tener problemas con el habla, amnesia y en el peor de los casos es que no despierte, osea que permanezca en estado vegetativo.

CI: Oh por Dios, no mi hija no puede quedarse como un vegetal!

JR: Pero, que podemos hacer? Eh, para ayudar!

DS: Solo desear que despierte y que no hay ningun daño. Esperar por un milagro. Si no hay mas preguntas, me retiro.

JR: Gracias Dr.

¨ Sin poder hacer mas nada que espera y orar, se quedaron por las siguientes horas hasta que fueron avisado de que se le habian trasladado a Maura a una habitacion y le habian quitado la medicacion por lo cual debia despertar en cualquier momento. Al menos ya podrian visitarla. La primera en hacerlo fue la Sra Isles, seguida de Angela y Tommy. Al salir ellos, por ultimo Jane entró y la vió tan palida, tan vulnerable. Se acercó a ella y le tocó las manos con sus dedos poco a poco, sus brazos, su rostro como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de que Maura estaba viva. Luego se sentó en al silla al lado de la cama, se quedó observandola y lloraba en silencio, hasta que se le acercó un poco mas y le susurró…¨

JR: Maura, soy yo Jane, no se si me escuchas, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que te extraño, mucho.

¨ Jane tomó la mano de Maura otra vez y la acariciaba, sentia su piel suave y bien cuidada y continuó hablando…¨

JR: Necesito que luches, que seas fuerte, sólo un poco más. Por mí. Por favor, Maura. Te necesito en mi vida. No importa lo que haya pasado, yo quiero que vivas, te quiero conmigo. Tienes que despertar Maura, despierta…

¨ Jane se puso de pie para mover un mechón de pelo de la cara de Maura, la besó en la frente y le dijo…¨

JR: Despierta pronto Maura. Me da miedo perderte. Tú eres mi verdadera y unica amiga.

¨ La detective salio de la habitacion visiblemente cansada, vulnerable y nerviosa. Se acerco a los demas y solo dejó que sus lagrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos. Estaba abatida. Angela la abrazo y trató de consolarla al igual que Tommy. Mientras que la Sra. Isles solo estaba alli, preocupada por Maura, mas que cualquier otra cosa.¨

¨ Mas tarde ya de noche, Jane le dijo que la Sra. Isles que se fuera a descansar, al igual que a su madre y hermano. Ella les dijo que se quedaria con Maura, el tiempo que sea necesario. No queria volver a dejarla, no si posiblemente ella no sobrevivia. Los demas aceptaron la propuesta y se despidieron de Jane y salieron del hospital para volver temprano al dia siguiente. Jane entró a la habitacion, se sento en la silla y se quedo solo obervando toda la habitacion, sus componentes, como se veia Maura tan pequeña y fragil en la cama, tan silenciosa y estatica. Solo de pensar que Maura no pudiera despertar le daban escalofrios. Tomó la mano de la Dra. y asi permaneció toda la noche en espera de alguna reaccion, hasta que el cansancio y el sueño derrotaron la fuerza de la detective quien aun con apretando la mano de Maura, se durmió.

Cerca de las 4 am, Jane escuchó un gemido y miró hacia arriba para ver Maura moviendo los ojos y la cabeza. Jane sintió las lágrimas caer con una sensación de alivio. Maura estaba despertando. Podía ver sus párpados se movian lentamente hacia arriba, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Jane vio como Maura parecía confusa y agitada entonces llamó a la enfermera para que fuera a revisarla y alertara al medico.¨

JR: "Maura, Maura…, hey estoy aquí. Traquila, ya viene el doctor, Vas a estar bien ok?

¨ Luego de un largo rato, el doctor se le acerca a Jane y le dice que hasta ahora todo esta bien. Que esta fuera de peligro y que las operaciones todas fueron exitosas. Que debe seguir en reposoy que depende de su recuperacion en los proximos dias se podria ir a casa. Jane agradeció al doctor y entro a la habitacion. Ya podia ver a Maura, con un poco mas de color y actividad. Cuando se vieron, Maura bajó la mirada, mostrando vergüenza, culpabilidad y demas. Jane se dio cuenta al instante, fue y se sento cerca de ella, y le dijo…¨

JR: Me dice el doctor que estaras bien. Como te sientes?

¨ Maura todavia con molestias en la garganta trató de hablar…

MI: Lo sien grr… Lo siento, Jane. Sigues enojada comigo?

¨ Jane al escuchar el esfuerzo de Maura para hablar y que sus primeras palabras fueran ¨ lo siento¨, le rompio el corazon. La tomo de las manos y le dijo…¨

JR: Por supuesto que no, Maura, no estoy enojada contigo. No tengo porque estarlo.

MI: Claro que si Jane, fue mi culpa, yo te menti.

¨ Maura empezo a llorar y sintio que la cabeza le dolia por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.¨

JR: No pienses en eso, ya no vale la pena. Quedo en el pasado. Y habando del pasado, sobre el bebé…

MI: Oh por Dios, el bebé. No se que voy a hacer, Jane de verdad lo siento… no sabia…

JR: Maura, tengo que decirte algo.

MI: Que?

¨ Con lagrimas amenazando salir Jane le dio la mala noticia sobre el bebé…

JR: Maura, perdiste al bebé… Lo siento mucho.

¨ Maura exploto en llanto, desconsolada por la perdida. Jane la abrazo y trato de tranquiliarla…¨

MI: No puede ser, no puede ser.

JR: Era todavia muy pequeño, no aguantó.

MI: Esa criatura no tenia la culpa de nada Jane.

JR: Lo se. Lo siento Maura.

¨ Ya estando un poco mas tranquila y luego de que la enfermera pasara a medicarla por el dolor de cabeza, Maura empezo a dormitar mientras trataba de hablar…

MI: Jane!

JR: Si Maura?

MI: Siento mucho lo que pasó, sobre Ian…

JR: Maur, no te preocupes por eso ,ahora lo importante es que te recuperes, ok?

MI: Si Jane, pero necesito que hablemos.

JR: Hablaremos, pero no ahora ok? Tu solo duerme y descansa para que salgas pronto de aquí.

¨ Gracias a la medicacion Maura no pudo contestar a lo ultimo que Jane le dijo, se quedo dormida. De esa forma pasaron los siguientes dias, con visitas familiares y compañeros de trabajo. Cada vez que Maura ponia el tema, Jane lo evitaba porque sabia que no esta lista para hablar ni tenia ganas de hacerlo tampoco. Solo queria la pronta recuperacion de Maura. Mientras tanto ya la ausencia de Jane en Boston se hacia sentir. Empezo a recibir varias llamadas de Cavanaugh preguntado por su regreso, Jane intento posponerlo pero ya era demasiado. Tenia que regresar. Fue a la habitacion para comunicarle a Maura que tenia irse a Boston, por un caso que ameritaba su presencia.¨

JR: Hey, estás despierta. Como te sientes?

MI: Mejor, creo que pronto salgo de aquí.

JR: Si, eso me dijo el doctor, en un par de dias sales.

MI: Es un alivio, no soporto estar aquí.

JR: Lo se. Eh, Maura, debo regresar.

MI: A Boston? Porque?

JR: Hay un caso, grande, muy grande y Cavanaugh me llamo el mismo y pidio que regresara. Creo que es justo despues de casi 2 semanas aquí.

MI: Si es justo. Jane, se que has estado evitando el tema, pero nosotras tenemos que hablar. Yo necesito… Jane, yo te necesito.

¨ Diciendo esto Maura empezo a llorar, cubriendo su cara con las manos y secandose las lagrimas con la sabana. Busco la mirada de Jane y le dijo…¨

MI: Yo te amo Jane, no puedo vivir sin ti. Haria cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones. No quiero perderte…

¨ Jane se sento en la cama, la abrazo fuerte y le dijo…¨

JR: Shh, shh, tranquila. No tienes que hacer nada, no hay nada que perdonar, ok? Ahora, no llores mas, sabes que te hace daño y ademas sabes que no resisto verte llorar.

MI: Es que no puedo. No quiero que te vayas Jane, aunque me lo merezco, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

¨ Jane se separó un poco de Maura para poder verla a los ojos mientras le decia…¨

JR: No digas eso, fui una estupida al dejarte ir, Dios Maura, casi te pierdo. Y no voy dejar pasar esta oportunidad otra vez.

MI: Que quieres decir?

JR: Quiero que regreses a Boston, quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que volvamos a empezar.

¨ Maura no podia discimular la felicidad, ni las lagrimas de la alegria al escuchar las palabras de Jane. La detective volvio a abrazarla y besó suave y tiernamente los labios de su amada. Se separaron justo antes de que llegara la Sra. Isles a visitar a su hija.¨

CI: Veo unas caras mas contentas hoy, alguna buena noticia?

MI: Si madre, Jane y yo nos vamos a dar una oportunidad.

CI: Wow, me parece bien. Muy bueno para las dos.

MI: Y claro esta, me regreso a Boston.

JR: Claro que si, como debe ser.

CI: Muy bien y cuando va a ser eso. Tu todavia no puedes viajar, como lo harias?

MI: Bueno, primero debo salir de aquí y ya veré.

JR: No se preocupe Sra. Isles, yo me ocupo de todo. Desde que llegue a Boston haré los arreglos. Ademas necesito habalr con usted un momento. Mientras tu te quedas aquí y te recuperas lo suficiente para viajar ok?

MI: Ok, lo haré.

¨ Jane tomo del brazo a la Sra. Isles y se la llevo un momento afuera de la habitacion…

JR: Sra. Isles, tengo que partir. Quisiera poder quedarme pero el deber me llama. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi y por sus sabias palabras. Me sirvieron de mucho.

CI: No tienes que agradecer, de verdad. Solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz.

JR: Si, asi sera. Ah, recuerde que puede recuperar el tiempo perdido con Maura, ella la necesita mucho en estos momentos. Y sobre todo ella la quiere, lo que pasa es que no sabe coo demostrarselo.

CI: Gracias Jane. Lo haré. Ahora ve a despedirte de tu chica…

¨ Jane le dio un calido abrazo a la Sra. Isles y volvio a entrar a la habitacion para despedirse de Maura¨

JR: Maur, ya me tengo que ir. Le dije a tu madre que pronto la llamare para coordinar tu regreso a Boston, ok?

MI: Ok. No puedo creer que voy a volver a Boston. Estoy muy emocionada.

JR: Deberias estarlo.

¨ Jane se sento junto a Maura, la miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro y su pelo…¨

JR: Cariño, quiero te cuides mucho y que seas obediente con la terapia para que vuelvas pronto. Pero sobre todo, te amo Maur.

MI: Yo tambien te amo…

¨ Las chicas se quedaron un rato entre abrazos y besos antes de que Jane saliera al aeropuerto rumbo a Boston para resolver un caso y a la vez, prepararlo todo para el regreso de Maura.¨

**CONTINUARÁ****…**


	11. Volver a empezar

¨ Luego de un agitado día de trabajo, Jane se encuentra en la casa de Maura, organizando y llenando el refrigerador de comida y demás, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta, ella se dirige a abrirla y encuentra que es Ángela quien llega a ayudarla con los últimos recados.¨

JR: Hey Má!, trajiste todo?

AR: Hola, si traje todo. Que mas hay que hacer?

JR: Creo que con eso ya terminamos.

AR: Hoy es el gran día, eh?

JR: Si que lo es, Má.

¨ Ángela se da cuenta de Jane no luce muy animada con el regreso de Maura y le pregunta.¨

AR: Jane, porque esa cara?

JR: Que cara?

AR: Pues esa que tienes! Parece como que no te emociona que Maura regrese. Que pasa, te arrepientes?

JR: No Má. No me arrepiento. Es solo que tengo miedo.

AR: Miedo de que?

JR: De que.. no se, es complicado…

AR: A ver, si me dices que es lo que sientes talvez pueda ayudarte. Se solo soy tu madre, pero eso es lo que soy TU MADRE y algunas veces puede que te ayude, no crees?

JR: Bueno, ok. Yo se que le dije que volviera, que no podía estar sin ella, que era vida. Que quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, pero…

AR: Pero?

JR: Es que no se si podré confiar en ella otra vez. Es difícil. Es decir, como se yo que ella no volverá a engañarme, a mentirme, simplemente no lo se.

AR: Te entiendo perfectamente Jane, es normal que te sientas así. Créeme que lo se…

JR: Como que lo sabes Má? Tu siempre tuviste un matrimonio perfecto hasta hace poco…

AR: No Jane, no siempre fue perfecto.

¨ Jane, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su madre, la miro a los ojos y no podía creer lo que había escuchado.¨

JR: Má!, acaso Pap te fue infiel? Cuando fue eso?

AR: Ok Jane, vamos por parte. Sentémonos en el sofá. Eso si me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a ninguno de tus hermanos, ni a tu padre. Quedó claro?

JR: Si, clarísimo!

¨ Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, acompañadas de unas cervezas para amortiguar la confesión por así decir…¨

AR: A los pocos años de estar casados tu papá y yo tuvimos una mala etapa, discutíamos por todo, el negocio de tu padre no estaba bien y nosotros tampoco, cosa que nos llevo a la estupidez de ¨darnos un tiempo¨, osea, habitaciones separadas y eso.

JR: Me quieres decir que en ese tiempo Pap te fue infiel?

AR: No Jane, no fue el, fui yo…

¨ La cara de asombro de Jane era casi indescriptible. Ángela la tomo de las manos y siguió contándole…¨

AR: Jane, cariño. Lo que hice fue una estupidez. Nos estábamos llevando mal, las cosas no marchaban como deberían y pasó, eso pasó.

JR: Y que hizo Pap?

AR: Yo le confesé lo que había hecho y el solo se fue de la casa. No me hablaba, me evitaba y todo lo demás. Luego de un par de meses después de yo insistir de que hablara conmigo, de que me perdonara, el me dio la oportunidad y solo me pidió tiempo, tiempo para procesar, para sanar y luego volvió a casa. Yo estaba súper nerviosa y emocionada porque el había vuelto, pero el no era el mismo. Estaba mas callado, como ausente. así estuvimos un buen tiempo, meses diría yo, hasta que poco a poco el fue comunicándose mas conmigo, me buscaba el lado, se interesaba en mis cosas hasta que llego un punto en que volvió a ser el hombre del que me enamoré y todo lo demás quedo en el olvido.

JR: Wow, la verdad es que quedo en el olvido porque ustedes nunca nos dieron a entender que algo así había ocurrido.

AR: así es, te puedo decir que yo sufrí mucho Jane, sufrí con su distancia, su ausencia, aun estando bajo el mismo techo. El me pidió tiempo y yo lo complací. Fue lo único que el pidió.

JR: Má, la verdad es que no se que decirte, me imagino lo fuerte que fue para ti vivir con eso…

AR: Si supieras que no. Yo sufrí mi error, pero no porque, como te explico. Tu papá nunca me recalcó mi error, nunca me maltrato, no me hizo sentir peor de lo que yo me sentía, ni siquiera me hablo mal. El simplemente dejo fluir las cosas y cuando fueron sanando el volvió a ser quien era. Yo le agradezco tanto que me diera esa oportunidad porque un par de años después naciste tu, luego los demás y puede vivir los mejores años de mi vida.

JR: Ojala las cosas se resolvieran tan fáciles Má…

AR: Nadie dijo que fue fácil Jane, tu padre lo hizo fácil. Y tu eres como el.

JR: Que quieres decir?

AR: Lo que quiero decir es que se que tienes miedo de no saber si sucederá de nuevo, miedo a ver a Maura y no saber si sigue siendo la misma persona de la que te enamoraste. Eso es totalmente normal, eres humana, con sentimientos. Pero debes saber algo. Si van a darle o a darse la oportunidad de volver a empezar tu relación con Maura, has que sea verdadera…

JR: Como así, verdadera?

AR: Que si lo haces, lo haces porque te sientes segur a de eso es lo que quieres. Me entiendes?

JR: Bueno… creo que entiendo algo…

AR: Jane, tu quieres a Maura verdad?

JR: Si Má, la amo.

AR: Quieres volver con ella?

JR: Si eso es lo que quiero.

AR: La has perdonado?

JR: Creo que si.

AR: Tienes miedo?

JR: Si

AR: Pues dale tiempo a que ese miedo desaparezca y te vas a dar cuenta de que puedes volver a confiar en ella.

JR: Ok Má, la clave de todo es tiempo, bien!

AR: Ahora, algo que debes tener claro es que si te das cuenta de que no puedes volver a confiar en ella, hacerlo saber. Osea dile que no confías y que no puedes seguir juntas y demás. No la tortures, solo corta las cosas por lo sano. así es mejor para las dos.

JR: Como que no la torture Má?

AR: Te explico: cuando te engañan tu sufres porque te hirieron, te mintieron, ok?, pero cuando eres tu la que engañas tu sufre doblemente porque, sufres por haber engañado y sufres porque ves al otro sufrir por tu culpa. Ahora me entiendes?

JR: Si Má, te entiendo. Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible por manejarlo…

AR: Yo se que si, tu tienes un gran corazón, que ahora esta herido pero que pronto va a sanar. Ya veras que si.

AR: Gracias Má!

¨ Ángela le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jane y le dio un beso en la frente. Le había confesado el error mas grande y significativo en su vida para ayudar a que la detective pueda sanar ese dolor producto de una traición. Dándole a entender que todos somos humanos y que cometemos errores, pero que no son imposibles de superar..¨

AR: Ahora, a comer algo para luego ir a recibir a Maura que en menos de dos horas esta aquí, ok?

¨ Jane con lagrimas en los ojos, volvió a abrazara su madre y solo le dijo…¨

JR: Te quiero Má! Y lamento que ya Pap no este contigo.

AR: No te preocupes por mi ahora, preocúpate por tu felicidad y luego todo lo demás. Yo también te quiero…

* * *

><p>¨ Tres horas mas tarde llegan a la casa de la Dra. Jane, Maura, Ángela y Tommy quienes ayudaban con las maletas y demás pertenencias. Maura todavía usaba un yeso en la pierna derecha y tenia que hacer los ejercicios de respiración por lo de su pulmón afectado por el accidente, por lo cual no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para mucho esfuerzo. Jane la acompaño a la habitación y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, todo esto sin hablar mucho, sin mirarla a los ojos, todo con cierta distancia. Hasta que Maura no aguanto mas y le dijo…¨<p>

MI: Cariño, estas muy callada. No estas feliz de tenerme aquí?

JR: Si estoy feliz Maura, es solo que estoy cansada.

MI: Porque no me das un beso? Te he extrañado…

JR: Yo también te he extrañado…

¨ Jane se acerco a Maura y le dio un suave y corto beso, dejando a la Dra. con deseos de mas. Empieza a coquetear con la detective. ¨

JR: Que quieres cenar?

MI: Te quiero cenar a ti…

JR: Maura tranquila, debes guardar reposo. así que deja eso para luego, ok?

¨ Maura visiblemente incomoda por la actitud distante y a la vez sobreprotectora de Jane, solo le quedo obedecer a regañadientes…

MI: Pues voy a querer comida china. Y tu?

JR: Yo como lo que tu comas. Comida china será. Les voy a decir a los demás si nos quieren acompañar, ya vuelvo.

MI: Ok no te tardes!

* * *

><p>¨ Sin responder a lo que la Dra. dijo, Jane salio de la habitación. Se sentía nerviosa, no sabia como iba a manejar todo el asunto. Quería poner las cosas claras pero no encontraba la forma de decírselo. Mientras que cuando llego a la sala vio que Tommy y Ángela se habían retirado quedando solo ellas dos y una inmensa casa llena de confusiones. Aprovecho y pidió la comida y volvió a la habitación con Maura.¨<p>

JR: Ya pedí la comida. Má y Tommy ya se fueron. Quieres que te prepare un baño? así te relajas en lo que llega la comida.

MI: No, no quiero darme un baño. Estoy relajada.

JR: Ok, que quieres hacer ahora?

MI: Tu sabes lo que quiero Jane. Me haces mucha falta. Te deseo tanto…

JR: también me haces falta Maura, pero…

MI: Pero que Jane? Tu me perdonaste. Tu me pediste volver, recuerdas?

JR: Si lo recuerdo…

MI: Entonces que es? Porque estas así? Apenas me miras y rara vez me tocas.

JR: Maura, necesitas descansar..

MI: No quiero descansar Jane! Te quiero a ti!

¨ En medio de la rabieta que estaba haciendo Maura empezó a llorar, se sentía mal por el rechazo de la detective. Jane la tomo de las manos…¨

JR: Maura, no llores por favor. Mírame, mírame… Yo se que te pedí que vinieras y que volviéramos y en eso estamos pero necesito tiempo. No se si me entiendes. Necesito volver a confiar en ti y se que lo haré pero necesito tiempo. Yo también te deseo, no te imaginas cuanto pero hay algo que me detiene…

MI: Ese algo soy yo, soy alguien asqueroso a tus ojos. Te engañe, lo que hice no tiene perdón.

JR: No digas eso!

MI: Como no lo voy a decir! Porque me perdonaste si no puedes ni tocarme?

¨ Jane le acarició la cara, el pelo. Con un dedo le tocó los labios..¨

JR: Ves? Te estoy tocando. Maura, yo te perdone porque te amo, pero necesito tiempo para olvidar.

¨ Maura continuaba llorando pero al menos se veía que estaba entendiendo lo que Jane le estaba diciendo, que todo era solo cuestión de tiempo.¨

MI: Osea, que aun tu me amas?

JR: Yo nunca he dejado de amarte Maura.

MI: Entones, volveremos a ser nosotras? Osea, tu y yo, como antes?

JR: Ese es mi mayor deseo. Poco a poco lo lograremos, ok?

¨ Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso, largo, prolongado con pasión y deseo hasta que se separaron buscando aire, sobretodo Maura que todavía estaba afectada de su pulmón. Cuando suena el celular de Jane..¨

JR: Rizzoli!

E: Buenas noches detective, le habla Andrea, soy la enfermera que va a estar asistiendo a la Dra. Isles en su recuperación.

JR: Hey, si hola Andrea. Ya la Dra. esta aquí.

A: Perfecto, era solo para confirmar que ya había llegado. Entonces mañana empezamos, usted me dirá la hora y el lugar.

JR: Bien mañana a las 8am en la casa de la Dra. Isles. Cuento con usted,

A: No hay problema, hasta mañana entonces.

JR: Bien, hasta mañana

¨ Maura se quedo tranquila observando y escuchando a su novia por toda la conversación hasta que no aguanto y pregunto lo que pasaba.¨

MI: Disculpa que te pregunte, pero escuche mi nombre en esa conversación. Se puede saber de que se trata?

JR: Claro que si, era tu nueva enfermera. Ella vendrá a partir de mañana a las 8am para ayudarte en tu recuperación. Terapias y demás.

MI: Jane!

JR: Que?

MI: Yo nunca dije que quería una enfermera. Además pensé que tu me acompañarías en todo y también Ángela puede cuidar de mi.

JR: Lo se Maura, pero aunque quisiera yo no puedo estar en todo momento aquí contigo. Además gaste muchos días de vacaciones cuando tuviste el accidente y Má no es enfermera. Aunque no te guste tienes que estar supervisada. Hable con tu medico cuando hacíamos los tramites de tu traslado.

MI: No estoy de acuerdo! ¨ Visiblemente molesta¨

JR: Pues fíjate que no tienes que estarlo, tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga ok?

¨ Jane se le acerco a la cara, tomo con sus dedos la barbilla de la Dra. y le dio un pequeño beso y le susurró…¨

JR: Solo es por tu bien. Y deja de gruñir, tonta!

MI: Bueno, ya me convenciste…

¨ En ese momento Maura sonreía mientras que Jane iba a la puerta a recibir la comida que habían encargado. La Dra. al quedarse sola en la habitación se puso a pensar en voz alta, diciéndose a si misma…¨

MI: Tengo que recuperar su confianza, pero como?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**_Espero comentarios!_**


	12. Recuperación

¨ Las semanas transcurrieron sin muchas novedades ecepto la mejoría de Maura que cada día daba un paso mas a la normalidad. Jane aun continuaba un poco distanciada de la Dra., mas por la cantidad de trabajo que surgió en esos días. La detective estaba agotada, apenas dormía. Luego de un largo día de trabajo pasaba por la casa de Maura para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba como debía y que la Dra. estuviera bien, luego se marchaba a su casa a terminar algún papeleo y si le quedaba tiempo, dormía talvez unas 2 horas. Cada día Maura podía ver como Jane se estaba desgastando con tantas cosas y le dolía no poder hacer mas por su novia. Hasta que una de esas noches no aguanto mas.¨

JR: Buenas noches Andrea, como va todo?

A: Buenas noches Sra. Rizzoli, todo va bien. La Dra. ha mejorado mucho, puedo decir que su problema respiratorio es casi inexistente y la pierna va mejorando mucho. Para mañana tenemos la ultima cita con el medico para ver si se le da el alta.

JR: Eso me parece fenomenal Andrea, has hecho un gran trabajo con Maura y por favor te he dicho que no me digas Sra. Dime Jane ok?

A: Esta bien, Jane.

JR: Hablando de cojos, jejejeje. Donde esta Maura?

A: Esta en su habitación. Ah Jane!

JR: Si?

A: No es por nada, a mi o me gusta meterme donde no me llaman pero la Dra. ha estado muy decaída y triste. Ella ha avanzado en su recuperación pero su estado de animo puede hacer que la recuperación se detenga o peor que vuelva atrás. Seria bueno que usted hablara con ella. Y por favor, no le diga que le he contado esto.

JR: Pero porque no me había dicho nada hasta ahora? Desde cuando esta así?

A: Desde hace unas semanas. No le había dicho nada pues porque no me gusta entrometerme…

JR: Si, si, si ya entendí. Gracias de todas maneras y no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, siempre y cuando no le digas que me refería a ella como la coja, ok?

A: Bien, no hay problema.

* * *

><p>¨ Jane se despidió de la enfermera y la acompaño a la puerta. Esa noche le tocaba quedarse con Maura haciéndole compañía. Jane llego a la habitación de Maura, se detuvo en la puerta y se quedo observando a su novia, quien estaba recostada de lado en la cama mientras leia un libro.¨<p>

JR: Interrumpo?

MI: Hey! No, no interrumpes. Para nada. Como estas?

JR: Estoy bien y tu?

MI: Bien, mejorando.

JR: He hablado con Andrea, me dice que mañana ya es tu ultima cita con el medico a ver si te dan el alta. Eso esta bien.

MI: Si muy bien.

¨ Maura solo contestaba casi por monosílabas. Se veía triste y Jane lo sabia pero no encontraba la forma de abordar el tema.¨

JR: Te veo un poco en triste, te sucede algo? Te lo pregunto porque yo estando en tu posición estaría feliz de que al dia siguiente me fueran a dar el alta medica.

MI: Si, estoy feliz, es solo que me siento confundida…

JR: Confundida porque?

MI: Pues por nosotras Jane. Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que desde que llegaste no has pasado de la puerta, no me saludas con un beso, no me dices cosas bonitas ni me das cariño. Ha sido muy dura esta recuperación sin ti.

JR: Como que sin mi? Yo siempre he estado aquí, claro luego de salir de trabajo siempre estoy aquí, todos los días Maura. Como dices eso?

¨ Maura empieza a llorar, mientras intenta seguir hablando…¨

MI: No Jane, quien ha estado aquí todos los días después del trabajo ha sido la Detective Jane Rizzoli, quien esta para servir y proteger. Ni mi amiga, ni mi novia Jane, ha estado aquí para mi…

¨ Jane todavía en la puerta, con lagrimas en los ojos, solo podía observar y escuchar a Maura poner sus sentimientos en el suelo…¨

MI: Jane, yo se que hice mal, se que me pediste tiempo y que debo esperar. Lo que no se es si podré. Yo solo te extraño…

¨ Jane se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a Maura, la toma de las manos, busca su mirada y le dice…¨

JR: Maura, yo también te extraño, mucho. Se que he estado distante, que te pedí tiempo y se que he descuidado a mi amiga, mi novia. Además el trabajo no me ha ayudado en nada, solo lo ha empeorado.

¨ Maura explotó en llanto cuando sintió las manos de Jane en las suyas, hacia tanto que no tenia contacto con la detective que ese simple gesto para ella fue como estallido de emociones…¨

MI: Se que te engañe, que te hice daño. No se como convencerte de que no volverá a pasar, Jane perdóname por favor … ¨ Decía mientras lloraba como una niña ¨

¨ La detective le dio un abrazo a la Dra. tratando de calmarla y darle consuelo. Nunca había visto a Maura en ese estado y no podía seguir viéndola así. Le rompía el corazón. ¨

MI: Jane, ya no puedo mas. No puedo estar sin ti, yo te necesito en mi vida. Yo te amo Jane, te amo con locura, con pasión, te amo con todo mi ser. Quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que vuelvas a mi…

JR: Sh, sh, sh… Ya esta, tranquila. Yo estoy aquí ¨ Le decía mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente ¨. perdóname tu a mi, por mi comportamiento tan frío y distante. Solo intentaba protegerme sin darme cuenta de que tenia que protegerte a ti…

¨ Intentando recuperar el aliento, Maura se aleja un poco de Jane, confundida le pregunta…¨

MI: Que quieres decir?

JR: Quiero decir que no quiero que sufras mas. Yo no quiero sufrir mas. Te pedí tiempo y tu me lo diste. Te prometí una oportunidad de volver a empezar y la voy a cumplir.

¨ Jane se acostó al lado de Maura y se quedaron conversando hasta que poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidas…¨

* * *

><p>¨ Al dia siguiente se encuentran Andrea y Maura en el consultorio medico en espera del doctor para la ultima revisión. Maura esta muy nerviosa aunque a la vez esta esperanzada porque sabe y siente que esta mejor y que posiblemente no necesitaría mas asistencia medica, por lo cual, no mas enfermera. Antes de entrar al consultorio Maura es sorprendida por Jane…¨<p>

MI: Jane! Que haces aquí?

JR: Pues, estoy aquí acompañando a mi novia a su ultima revisión. No parece?

¨ Maura al escuchar las palabras de Jane y ver que estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de que la detective estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de volver a empezar. La Dra. lloraba de alegría y alivio. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo y también, un pequeño beso en los labios a la detective y le susurro al odio…¨

MI: Gracias!

JR: No tienes que agradecerme, estoy aquí, como te lo prometí. Ahora vamos a dentro cojita!

MI: Hey! Que es eso de cojita! No te burles de mi ¨ decía haciendo pucheros¨

JR: Jajajaja no niegues la realidad…

¨ Las chicas entraron al consultorio seguidas de Andrea para la ultima revisión, en espera de que todo este bien. El doctor la reviso, sus pulmones, la cabeza, la pierna.¨

D: Todo perfecto, solo que la pierna esta un poco débil todavía, por lo cual deberá usar un bastón por las próximas 2 semanas y continuar la terapia. Pero no será necesario tener enfermera, queriendo decir que puede reanudar sus actividades a la normalidad, cuidando de la pierna.

MI: Y que clase de terapia debo llevar? Donde la hago?

D: La terapia que sigue debe hacerla aquí en nuestro pabellón de fisioterapia. Tendrá un especialista asignado. Le enviare luego por correo todo lo concerniente.

MI: Entonces ya no necesitare a Andrea, mi enfermera?

D: Ya no la necesita. Sus pulmones están bien. Usted esta bien. Le estoy dando el alta medica.

¨ Maura respiro aliviada. Ya no era una paciente. Ya podía volver a su vida. Y lo mejor, ya no necesitaría mas ayuda de la que Jane pudiera darle. Jane miro a Maura y le apretó la mano en señal de emoción por la buena noticia y luego salio del consultorio a responder una llamada. Maura se quedo con el doctor y Andrea.¨

JR: Rizzoli!

TR: Hey hermana, donde estas?

JR: Estoy en el medico con Maura. Ya esta de alta.

TR: Que bien!

JR: Si, muy bien. Dime ya me conseguiste lo que te pedí?

TR: Si, para eso te llamaba. Lo conseguí y te lo estoy dejando con Má.

JR: Perfecto! Gracias Tommy.

TR: No hay porque. Adiós Jane!

JR: Adiós!

¨ Cerrando el teléfono Jane estaba feliz porque las cosas estaban saliendo según lo planificado, Maura estaba de alta y ella tenia algo especial para regalarle. No podía esperar ver la cara que pondría su novia. En ese momento sale Maura del consultorio y ambas se despiden de Andrea, le agradecieron su labor y entrega en la recuperación de Maura. Luego las chicas se marcharon a la casa, no sin antes pasar a buscar el bastón que Maura tendría que usar por las siguientes 2 semanas. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Mas tarde, luego de un largo y extenuante dia de trabajo Jane llega a la casa de Maura y primero pasa por donde Angela a retirar lo que Tommy le había dejado.¨<p>

JR: Má! Donde estas?

AR: Aquí estoy Jane, en la cocina!

JR: Má, tienes algo para mi, me lo dejo Tommy.

AR: Si aquí esta. Y dime que eso que con tanto misterio Tommy me entrego?

JR: No es ningún misterio, es solo un pequeño regalo para Maura.

AR: Osea que ya ustedes están bien?

JR: En eso estamos Má y estaremos mejor. Ahora me marcho, debo visitar a mi novia.

AR: Jane, estoy muy alegre por ti, bueno por las dos. Ustedes merecen estar juntas.

JR: Gracias Má, por todo.

* * *

><p>¨ Jane salio de donde Angela y entro a casa de Maura, la encontró sentada en el sofá hablando con Bass. Jane se sentó junto a ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y entregarle el sobre que tenia en sus manos. Maura abrió el sobre para encontrar el regalo que su novia le hacia.¨<p>

MI: Jane, que es esto?

JR: Es un regalo para ti, bueno para las dos.

MI: Oh por Dios, Jane! Paris?

JR. Si, Paris! Tu y yo, dos semanas, solitas en Paris. Te gusta la idea?

MI: Cariño, me encanta la idea, adoro la idea!

JR: Me encanta que te encante. ¨ decía mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y jugaba con el pelo de la Dra.¨

MI: Cuando nos vamos?

JR: Bueno, por mi nos fuéramos ahora mismo pero, debes terminar tu terapia. así que podemos programar para irnos en 3 semanas. Solo tengo que llamar para confirmar la fecha.

MI: Oh Jane, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí, conmigo y que estemos planificando vacaciones…

JR: No mas feliz que yo. Cariño, solo quiero que estemos bien, reiniciar nuestra relación.

MI: Te amo Jane, no puedo esperar a que estemos en Paris!

JR: Y yo no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte el amor en Paris!

¨ Todo esto en medio de caricias y besos muy calientes hasta que Angela interrumpe al tocar la puerta. Jane le abre y permite el paso…¨

JR: Se te ofrece algo Má?

AR: Jane, porque tienes la cara tan roja? Te sientes bien?

JR: Me siento bien. Necesitas algo?

AR: Solo venia a preguntarles si quieren Ñoquis para la cena, voy a preparar algunos para Tommy y Frankie. No me molestaría preparar para ustedes.

MI: Me encantaría Angela!

JR: A mi también Má. Si quieres te ayudo a prepararlos. Puede ser aquí para que Maura no tenga que moverse mucho.

MI: Jane, recuerda que el medico dijo que ya puedo hacer las cosa que hacia antes, ya no soy una paciente.

JR: Ok Sra. Todolopuedo. No eres un apaciente, pero podemos cocinar aquí? Es mas cómodo.

MI: No hay problema mientras me dejen ayudar.

AR: Me parece perfecto! Pues en un rato vengo y preparamos todo.

JR: Bien, aquí estaremos.

¨ Angela se va y Jane vuelve con Maura, le da otro beso y le dice…¨

JR: No puedo esperar hacerte mia…

MI: No tienes que esperar, vamos a mi habitación…

JR: Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento, además todavía te molesta la pierna.

MI: No creo que mi pierna sea un problema.

JR: Porque no esperamos hasta esta noche, luego de que se marchen todos?

MI: Esta bien, pero que te quede claro. Tengo muchas ganas de ti…

JR: Y yo de ti. Créeme, muchas ganas…

¨ Justo en el momento en que volvían a besarse Angela entra a la casa, destrozando todo el ambiente erótico y bajando a la realidad a las chicas que estaban en su propio mundo. Jane se separo de Maura, no sin antes susurrarle al oído…¨

JR: Odio este tipo de interrupciones…

MI: A mi me agradan estas interrupciones, hacen que te desee mas…

AR: Hey ustedes dos! Dejen eso para después y vengan que estos Ñoquis no se hacen solos!

JR: Ya vamos Má, no tienes que gritar!

¨ Las chicas se reunieron con Angela en la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras que intercambiaban miradas y gestos como antes. Las dos estaban felices por el reinicio de su relación y estaban impacientes por el viaje a Paris, pero aun mas por la noche que les esperaba…¨

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**_Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, asi que COMENTEN! ;)_  
><strong>

**PD: El próximo capitulo viene ardiente…. Prometido!**


	13. Noche inolvidable

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ASI QUE ESTOY PAGA, CAPITULO ARDIENTE. QUE LO DISFRUTEN**!

¨ Luego de cenar tuvieron una muy amena conversación con Ángela pero las chicas no podían desear mas que ella se fuera para que por fin estuvieran solas y dar rienda suelta a la pasión y el deseo que desde hace meses vienen aguantando. Cuando casi a las 2 horas después Ángela se recoge las cosas que llevo para la cena y se despide de las chicas, deseándoles una muy BUENA NOCHE. Jane acompaño a Ángela hasta la puerta de la casa de huéspedes pues era tarde. Al regresar a la casa de Maura, Jane noto que Maura no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala y luego escucho a la Dra. quien decía…¨

MI: Cariño, vienes ya?

¨ Jane acercándose a la habitación solo podía pensar en lo que estaba próximo a pasar, después de tantos meses por fin volverían a hacer el amor. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero mas que eso estaba emocionada. Llego a la habitación y al entrar lo que vio le dejo la boca y con la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada. Era Maura, desnuda, en la cama, la fina tela de sus sabanas, cubrían algunas parte de su hermoso cuerpo. Jane no podía hablar, solo admiraba su escultural cuerpo y despacio fue subiéndose a la cama hasta llegar a la rubia y besarle suavemente en los labios y decirle…¨

JR: Dios! Eres preciosa. Me has dejado sin palabras…

MI: Es exactamente la reacción que esperaba, no hablemos mas, solo… hazme tuya.

¨ Lo primero en desaparecer fue la camisa de Jane Maura llevaba y luego el sujetador. Jane besaba su cuello y con sus manos masajeando los pechos de Maura. ¨ Oh Jane", se quejó Maura cuando sintió como los labios de Jane rozaban sus pechos, e iban bajando por todo su cuerpo. Acostada boca arriba mirando a los ojos de Jane, Maura vio algo que nunca había visto antes: el deseo ardiente, era casi animal, las caricias se fueron intensificando al punto en que la detective termino quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedándose completamente desnuda y lista para disfrutar de su novia a toda costa. ¨

¨ Cuando Jane llego a ese lugar preferido y deseado, inmediatamente sintió el calor entre las piernas de su novia, Maura gemía mientras la detective comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente su clítoris ya hinchado. Estaba tan excitada, tan empapada después de sólo unos pocos minutos que Jane se sintió tan emocionada que inserta suavemente un dedo dentro de su novia, sin previo aviso. Maura se sorprende empieza a arquear la espalda al sentir los dedos de Jane entrando dentro de ella. Ella estaba tan excitada que que le pidió que la penetrara mas fuerte, con cada golpe Jane deslizo un segundo y un tercer dedo dentro, obedeciendo los deseos de su novia. La sensación de los músculos internos de Maura alrededor de sus dedos avisaban a Jane sabía de que Maura estaba cerca de un orgasmo por lo cual, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris para aumentar su placer. Le haría ver las estrellas esta noche. Jane seguía con el movimiento dentro y fuera, al mismo tiempo estimulaba el clítoris Maura y empezó a sentir de pronto como el cuerpo de Maura empezó a temblar "Oh, Jane¨, gritó la Dra. que estaba cerca del clímax, Jane le decía en plan de un sexy susurro al oído:  
>"quiero que te vengas, quiero sentirte." Maura al escuchar esto, sintió como su cuerpo dejo de ser su dominio, simplemente se dejo manejar por el deseo y la excitación. Simplemente explotó con un intenso orgasmo, Jane podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Maura temblando, se acostó a su lado y la Dra. casi inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados trato de hablar pero solo un suave gemido salió de sus labios. "Mmmm". Jane la besó en los labios y la abrazo. Así duraron unos minutos hasta que Maura se fue reponiendo del gran placer que había recibido por parte su novia y empezó a acariciar suave y delicadamente los senos de Jane.¨<p>

JR: Ya te sientes con fuerzas para seguir?

MI: Ahora mas que nunca. Me encanta tu cuerpo, tu fuerza, tu pasión.

JR: Yo creí que no íbamos a hablar, al menos eso dijiste tu…

MI: Cierto, esta noche nada de hablar. Ahora prepárate, no habrá lugar en tu cuerpo que no bese esta noche…

¨ Maura se coloco encima de Jane, besaba su cuello, sus orejas, sus labios y de pronto bajo una de sus manos al centro de la detective para comprobar cuan mojada estaba. Al sentir su humedad se posiciono de tal forma que sus clítoris hacían contacto e inicio el movimiento de roce entre ellas mientras le preguntaba a su novia ¨se siente rico, verdad?¨ , Jane se estremeció mientras también se movía para sentir mas el cuerpo de su novia sobre ella. Al rato Maura se arrodilló entre las piernas de su novia y sonrió, Jane estaba empapada la Dra. lamió por completo entre sus pliegues, la detective dejó escapar un gemido, su cuerpo deseaba desesperadamente sentir su lengua y sus dedos dentro. Jane empezó a moverse en a los movimientos que hacia Maura con su lengua en el clítoris de la detective, quien solo decía ¨Por Dios Maura, me fascina lo que haces con tu lengua, no pares por favor¨. Luego de unos minutos jugando con su lengua, la Dra. deslizo dos dedos dentro de Jane quien se quejo casi en silencio y decía ¨dame mas, quiero mas Maura, dame mas¨ La Dra. deslizo un tercer dedo y de vez en cuando un cuarto y empezó a moverlos hacia dentro y fuera causando que Jane moviera sus caderas al compás de su novia, dándole aun mas placer. Jane no podía creer la cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo, esa noche todo era diferente, era como si lo habían hecho toda la vida, pero a la vez como si fuera la primera vez. Maura continuaba moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de Jane tan rápido como pudo, luego agrego su lengua a la acción y empezó a mover a la misma velocidad contra su clítoris, todo encendió el punto débil de Jane, quien solo dijo ¨Ooh!¨ e hizo que culminara con un gran y descomunal orgasmo, quedando tumbada en la cama sin poder moverse, apenas podía respirar, mientras veía como su novia aun continuaba besando sus senos hasta llegar a sus labios, y luego de besarle le dijo…¨

MI: Te amo.

JR: Yo también te amo, cariño.

MI: Espero que te haya gustado esta noche como me ha gustado a mi.

JR: Maura, eso fue, ¨todavía sin poder articular correctamente las palabras, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas¨. Fue increíble!

MI: Si, lo fue. Tu me dejaste sin palabras y me encanta que lo hagas!

¨Poco a poco las chicas se fueron quedando dormidas, desnudas y sin fuerzas ni para tomar un baso de agua. Había sido una noche espectacular, luego de esos meses de soledad, por fin ya habían cerrado el ciclo, preparándose así para unas vacaciones muy prometedoras¨.

* * *

><p>¨ Al día siguiente despertaron en sobresalto al escuchar el celular de Jane sonar, esta aun en la cama, sin abrir los ojos lo contesta…¨<p>

JR: Rizzoli!

S: Buenos días, me habla la detective Rizzoli?

JR: Si es ella, quien me hable?

S: Le habla Katherine, la secretaria del Dr. Thomas, el terapeuta que estará tratando a la Sra. Isles.

JR: Oh, bien. Que se le ofrece?

S: Hemos estado llamando a la Sra. Isles pero su celular parece estar apagado. Queríamos confirmar si ella había recibido su horario de terapia que le hemos enviado al email.

JR: Bueno, em, ella no esta disponible en este momento pero puedo decirle que le devuelva la llamada.

S: Perfecto, esperamos su llamada y disculpe la molestia.

JR: No hay problema. Hasta luego!

¨ Jane cerro la llamada, se dio vuelta y encontró a su novia observándola, de una forma que hacia que la detective se olvidara de todo lo que había alrededor. Le trato de explicar quien llamaba cuando…¨

JR: Maura, te llamaron…

MI: Shhhh, no quiero saber. Puede esperar…

JR: Pero…

MI: Nada. Ahora solo quiero un poco de ti…

JR: Ummm, no sabia que eras mañanera…

MI: Pues fíjate solo contigo lo soy, no puedo dejar pasar este momento. Me encanta como te ves al despertar.

JR: Pues tu no te quedas atrás…

¨ Las chicas desnudas, a la luz de la mañana que pintaba sus pieles, dándole un brillo único, le dieron rienda suelta al deseo y empezaron a acariciarse y besarse con calma, sin desespero, simplemente disfrutando de cada segundo, cada beso, cada caricia, sin prisa, solo ellas dos. Jane se coloco encima de Maura, en una posición en la cual sus clítoris se unieran y empezó a moverse rozándose entre ellas, sintiendo la humedad de la excitación que tenían al sentir sus cuerpos. Seguían besándose y acariciando sus senos, su pelo, gemían de placer y se susurraban palabras al oído. De vez en cuando Jane introducía sus dedos en Maura y seguía moviéndose encima de ella, así como Maura a veces hacia lo mismo para Jane. Luego al sentirse que estaban cerca del clímax las dos empezaron a moverse mas y mas rápido, casi sin control, estaban disfrutando como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho, Jane le susurro al oído a su novia que estaba cerca de terminar y Maura simplemente se dejó y le dijo, haz que me venga, no puedo mas. Jane empezó a moverse mas rápido y empezó a besar y chupar la oreja de la Dra. provocandole el mayor placer que podía aguantar, a los pocos minutos las dos tienen orgasmos casi al mismo tiempo, Jane se desploma hacia encima de Maura, ahí se quedan sin hablar por un tiempo hasta que empiezan a sentir que su respiración se normaliza y Jane le dice a Maura...¨

JR: Me encanta que el día empiece así.

MI: Si es una buena forma de empezar.

JR: No quería decirlo pero… tengo hambre, estoy débil, necesito comer. Tu me agotas!

MI: Yo te agoto? Que me dejas a mi? Ahora mismo no puedo caminar. Y eso que todavía estoy coja.

JR: Jajajaja. No te preocupes, ya me paro y preparo el desayuno.

MI: Eso suena bien. Pero porque no desayunamos fuera? Creo que si seguimos aquí no me levantare de la cama, ni dejare que lo hagas. Y las dos sabemos que tengo que ejercitar la pierna.

JR: De acuerdo, pero solo porque quiero que te sanes pronto para nuestras vacaciones en París. Te vas a sorprender.

MI: De veras?

JR: Si, lo de anoche y esta mañana solo son un avance de nuestras vacaciones, así que obediente con la terapia, ok?.

MI: Lo prometo cariño.

JR: La vamos a pasar de lujo. Ahora, un buen baño y a desayunar.

¨ Mientras Maura se daba una ducha, Jane solo pensaba en como serian sus vacaciones en París, sin interrupciones ni familiares, solo ellas dos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos… COMENTEN!**_


	14. París

¨ Jane y Maura, llegaron a Paris, súper agotadas pero contentísimas porque tendrían unas vacaciones maravillosas, tenían todo planificado. Eran dos semanas para visitar 3 países de Europa ; Paris, España e Italia. Mientras se registraban en el hotel Jane observaba lo sexy que se veía y escuchaba su novia hablando un frances perfecto, era como si no la conociera pero al igual se enamoraría locamente de ella. El pensamiento de la detective fue interrumpido por la Dra. quien prácticamente le gritaba por su nombre ya que Jane no respondía…¨

MI: JANE!

JR: Cariño, por que gritas si estoy aquí mismo?

MI: Tenia rato hablándote y tu estabas como en las nubes. Te pasa algo?

JR: No, para nada. Discúlpame solo me deleitaba con las cosas bellas de Paris.

MI: Pero si solo me estabas mirando…

JR: Exactamente, las cosas bellas…

¨ Al decir esto, Maura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio un emotivo beso a su novia y le susurro al odio…¨

MI: No se si llegaremos a la habitación, antes de hacerte mía…

¨ El rostro de Jane cambió y también se sonrojo al escuchar lo que su novia le había dicho y le respondió también en un susurro…¨

JR: Pues démonos prisa…

* * *

><p>¨ Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación entre bultos y maletas, agarradas de la mano, mientras seguían al botones mientras les guiaba en el hotel. Al llegar a la habitación Jane le dejo una buen propina al chico y luego cerro la puerta. Al girarse ve a Maura, en la cama con una mirada en su rostro, era como depredador mira a su presa, hambrienta, deseosa de comerla. Jane se fue acercando muy despacio, mientras lo hacia fue desnudándose lentamente, tentando a su depredador. Maura estando en la cama también se desnudaba sin dejar de mirar a su novia, era como si el aire de Paris era afrodisíaco, solo la deseaba, sentirla, probarla…<p>

Ya en la cama, completamente desnudas las chicas solo se bajaron ir, se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la lujuria. Ellas empezaron a besarse,  
>Jane no tardó en morderle el cuello, mordiendo todos sus puntos débiles, Maura se quejó en voz baja, cambiando su posición, se mueve contra la pierna de Jane, cosa que a la detective le encantaba.<p>

Jane acariciaba con los labios los senos de Maura antes de chupar sus pezones y hacerla temblar de placer. Pero la Dra. luchó para subirse encima de la detective y dominarla, quería hacerla suya a su manera. Jane adoraba ese rol dominante de Maura, pero solo en la cama. La Dra. puso un dedo sobre el clítoris de Jane, amenazando con penetrarla, la detective solo le pedía…¨

JR: Maura… por favor, te deseo tanto.

¨ Maura empezó a acariciar el clitoris de su novia, causando que la misma empezara a moverse al son del movimiento de la mano de la Dra. Luego la empezó a penetrar con sus dedos hasta que 3 de ellos estaban dentro y los movia hacia dentro y hacia fuera, de vez en cuando mas rapido para desesperarla un poco y luego volvia a calmarse, asi prolongaba el placer, mientras Maura, le susurraba al oido…

MI: Dime, como se siente…

JR: Se siente tan bien… mmmm

¨ Jane se estremecia de placer mientras que Maura, le lamia y mosdisqueaba los senos, el cuello, los labios. Era como si estuviera con una nueva version de su novia. Maura continuo dandole placer hasta que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que su novia estaba cerca del climax y empezo a mover sus dedos mas y mas rapido, Jane gemia, gritaba, gritaba el nombre de Maura, hasta que tuvo un apoteosico orgasmo. Maura la besaba dulcemente mientras sacaba sus dedos de dentro de su novia y se colocaba al lado de la misma.

Entre besos, Jane casi inmediatamente tomó el control, acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el sudor de su novia y luego bajó fue directamente entre sus piernas, Maura estaba empapada, la detective le abre bien las piernas y empieza a lamer por completo entre sus pliegues, Maura solo gemia de placer, le encantaba lo que su novia estaba haciendo. Jane alternaba entre su lengua y sus dedos para mayor placer, Maura se retorcia del gusto que estaba sientiendo. Cuando Jane sintio que su novia estaba cerca de terminar, cambió de posicion, saco sus dedos y su lengua y subio besando su vientre, luego sus senos, mordisqueaba sus pezones, lamia su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Le susurraba cosas al oido mientras que le daba pequeñas mordidas y chupones, volviendola casi demente. Maura no aseguraba que podia aguantar mucho y le dijo…¨

MI: Haz que me venga, quiero termiran en tu boca, YA!

JR: Me encanta que me hables asi…

¨ Jane no se hizo de rogar y volvio a bajar entre las piernas de su novia empezo a chupar suavemente su clitoris, la penetraba con sus dedos y los movia rapidamente, de vez en cuando le lamia los muslos, cerca de su vagina (unos de los puntos debiles de Maura) la Dra. se quejaba, gritaba y gemia deseperada, Jane volvia a su clitoris, cuando ya no aguantaba mas sintio como Maura exploto su orgasmo contra ella.

Maura se quedo sin aliento, Jane iba besandole el cuerpo y la acariciaba suavemente mientras que la Dra. todavia temblaba de y trataba de recuperar su respiracion. Jane llego hasta los labios de su novio y los besó, por un buen rato solo se besaron hasta que se quedaron dormidas por el agotamiento del viaje y claro por la tan candente sesion de sexo que habian tenido.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Los 3 dias siguentes, las chicas salian todo el dia de paseo, visitaron momumentos como el Arco del Triunfo, Plaza de la Concordia, Catedral del Notre Dame, asi como el Museo de Louvre y las plazas comerciales de la Avenida de Campos Eliséos. Una de esas noches tuvieron una rica cena nada mas y nada menos que en Jules Verne Restaurant, un exquisito restaurant ubicado en el segundo nivel de la Torre Eiffel, con las mejores vistas romanticas del rio Sena. Todo marchaba de lo mejor, Jane observaba el rostro de Maura, que sabiendo que ella se conocia a Paris muy bien, era como si estuviera por primera vez.<p>

JR: Cariño, que piensas? Porque tan calladita?

MI: No es nada, solo estoy disfrutando.

JR: Y eso que falta mucho por disfrutar, mañana salimos para España. Emocionada?

MI: Si, muchismo… Aunque….

JR: Que pasa? Porque estas tan seria?

MI: Es que no sabia como decirtelo, pero ayer he llamado a mi madre y le dije que estabamos en Europa y que mañana vamos a España y ella me dijo que esta con mi padre en Madrid y que le gustaria vernos. Y yo lo dije que si… No te molestes porque no te lo dije antes, lo siento.

JR: No te pongas asi, no me molesta. Vamos a Madrid de todas formas. No estaria mal que veas a tus padres.

MI: En serio? No te molesta?

JR: No, para nada. Vamos a verlos!

MI: Que tal si nos quedamos con ellos en vez de el hotel, asi podriamos preocuparnos menos por los gastos y asi puedo pasar mas tiempo con ellos. Claro si tu quieres…

JR: Claro mi amor, no hay problema. Desde que volvamos al hotel cancelamos la reservacion y nos vamos con tus padres, solo seran 3 dias, no creo que sea una molestia.

¨ Maura no pudo aguantar la emocion, se puso de pie y fue hacia su novia y la abrazo fuertemente y mutuamente se dijeron en un susurró al oido…¨

MI: Te amo…

JR: Yo tambien te amo…

¨ Al separase Jane le dio el mas dulce y romantico beso a su novia, mientras en el fondo se apreciaba el bello paisaje de una noche en Paris.¨

Luego de terminar de cenar se dirigieron al hotel a terminar los preparativos para el viaje a España, por supuesto, luego tendrian una erotica noche llena de pasion para luego descansar al menos unas horas antes de tomar el avión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A: Déjame saber tu opinión COMENTA! (REVIEW)**


	15. España

¨ En un taxi de camino a la casa de los Isles en Madrid, Jane empezó a sentir un fuerte de dolor de cabeza. Entre los cambios de temperatura, el no haber dormido lo suficiente la tenían agotada. Maura le regañaba porque ella se lo advirtió. ¨

MI: Te lo dije Jane, tienes que dormir mas. Estamos de vacaciones y ni siquiera en el avión cerraste los ojos un momento. Ahora tu y tu dolor de cabeza van a arruinar lo que queda del dia.

JR: Cariño, no es para tanto. Solo es un dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasará.

MI: No Jane, yo te conozco, Es migraña. Todos estos días te levantas súper temprano y luego nos acostamos tarde. Por lo tanto no duermes lo suficiente.

JR: OK, pero no te molestes. Desde que lleguemos a la casa de tus padres me tomo un analgésico y ya esta. Ok?

¨ Maura, visiblemente molesta, buscando una forma de evitar a Jane, se queda mirando el bello paisaje camino a donde sus padres. Al rato la detective se le acerca y le pasa un brazo por los hombros queriendo abrazarla, Maura se vuelve hacia ella y la mira. Jane le dice…¨

JR: Lo siento, debí haberte escuchado. Pero ya se me va a pasar. El dia no se ha arruinado, no si estamos juntas. Aunque me encanta verte enojada, te ves sexy.

¨ Dicho esto, Maura no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba como su novia podía llevarla de una emoción a otra en fracción de segundos. Se le acerco un poco mas y le dio un tierno beso y en un sexy susurro le dijo…¨

MI: Cuando lleguemos te daré un rico masaje para ayudarte con ¨ el dolor¨

¨ Jane con la cara sonrojada, al escuchar a su novia solo la miró a los ojos y la besó por unos segundos, sin importarle el chofer ni nada, solo vivió el momento. Luego se separó y mirándole a los ojos le dijo…¨

JR: Perfecto!.

* * *

><p>¨ Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Isles, Constance les recibe muy contenta por tener a Maura con ella y ver que las dos están muy felices de volver a estar juntas. Constance les indica la habitación y les ayuda con las maletas. Luego las deja solas para que desempaquen. Jane que con todo y dolor de cabeza no podía dejar de notar que Maura estaba extraña, nerviosa, se acerca a ella en plan cariñoso, abrazándola y le pregunta…¨<p>

JR: Son nervios los que estoy percibiendo de ti?

MI: No, porque dices eso? Yo estoy bien.

JR: Vamos Maura que te conozco, habla conmigo. Porque estas nerviosa?

¨ Maura que no podía resistirse a la mirada de su novia, quien la conocía y además era experta leyendo a la gente, no pudo mas y respondió a la pregunta.¨

MI: Pues si, estoy nerviosa.

JR: Y eso por que amor?

MI: Pues, es por mi padre. El nunca ha estado de acuerdo con lo nuestro, osea no por ti, sino con el hecho de que sea lesbiana.

JR: Tu nunca me habías dicho eso. Porque?

MI: Lo se Jane, debí decírtelo. Es que no quería que nada estropeara lo que tenemos. Hemos pasado por mucho y no quiero volver atrás. Y la verdad es que no se si ha sido buena idea venir aquí.

JR: Cariño, la idea de venir aquí, a esta casa, fue tuya. Que vamos a hacer ahora? Yo no quiero ningún problema con tu padre.

MI: Ni yo tampoco. Y ahora estamos aquí y no se que hacer.

¨ En ese momento, Constance toca la puerta de la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos chicas.¨

CI: Maura acabo de hablar con tu padre, ya viene de camino. Disculpa si interrumpo…

MI: Esta bien madre. No pasa nada.

CI: Eh, Maura necesito hablar contigo un momento.

MI: Claro, espérame abajo, en un minuto voy.

¨ La Sra. Isles se retira y cuando Maura se gira a ver a su novia, ve en su rostro señales de que continuaba con dolor.¨

MI: Jane, amor, porque no te recuestas un rato en lo que voy con mi madre? y de paso le digo al servicio que te traiga un vaso de agua para que te tomes el analgésico. Si?

JR: Ok, lo hare, pero solo porque me mata el dolor.

¨ Al decir esto Jane se acuesta en la cama, Maura apaga la luz de la habitación, va hacia Jane, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente. Luego se retira dejando a Jane descansar.¨

* * *

><p>¨ En la cocina se encuentran Maura y su madre conversando sobre el viaje en Paris, la Dra. le cuenta lo bien que han empezado sus vacaciones hasta que la Sra. Isles cambia de repente la conversación…¨<p>

CI: Maura, sabes bien de lo que quiero hablar. Tu padre esta al llegar y ustedes no han resuelto este asunto.

MI: Si madre, lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada para que el acepte lo que es mi vida. He intentado hablar con el y es imposible. El esta cerrado, no quiere entender.

CI: Tu sabes que yo te apoyo, porque conozco de ustedes pero el no.

MI: Te agradezco tu apoyo, de verdad..

CI: Lo que no quiero es que tengas problemas con tu padre, sobretodo quedándose aquí las dos, me entiendes?

MI: Que quieres decir? Que era mejor si no nos quedábamos aquí? Si estuviéramos en un hotel? Es eso lo que quieres decir?

CI: No hija, no es eso. Ustedes son bienvenidas aquí, todo el tiempo que quieran. Es solo que a tu padre…

MI: Madre, yo soy bastante adulta, todos lo somos. Si no me quieres aquí se clara y dímelo.

CI: Te quiero aquí, por favor.

MI: Y mi padre?

CI: Deja, yo me ocupo de el.

¨ Luego de esta conversación Maura se retiro a la habitación para descansar un rato antes de la cena ya que con la charla que tuvo con su madre toda necesidad de comer se le había espantado y lógico no quería ver en ese momento a su padre. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Horas mas tarde Jane despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor y encuentra que a su lado, dándole la espalda, esta esa mujer que le quita el sueño, pero se da cuenta por el movimiento de sus hombros que esta llorando. La detective se le acerca y la abraza…¨<p>

JR: Hey, que tienes?

MI: Nada, no te preocupes.

JR: Como que nada. A ver voltéate, déjame verte.

MI: No quiero.

JR: Ok, pero al menos dime que sucede. Tu no lloras sin motivo.

MI: Es por mi padre.

JR: Que te dijo?

MI: No, el no ha dicho nada. No lo he visto. Es solo que mi madre me dijo que cree que el no se sentiría a gusto con nosotras aquí.

¨ Jane estaba sorprendida pero a la vez enojada, no le gustaba que hirieran a su novia. Mucho menos ser la razón de eso. Se levanto de la cama y fue hasta el otro extremo de la misma y se puso de rodillas frente a su novia quien todavía lloraba.¨

JR: A ver, ya que no te quieres mover, aquí estoy. Vamos no llores, sabes como me pone verte así.

MI: Es que se supone que debe de quererme y aceptarme como soy.

JR: Lo se cariño, pero algunas personas simplemente no pueden entender. además por que le das tanta importancia, si al final lo que importa es que estemos juntas, o no?

MI: Bueno… si, es cierto. (al decir esto y se sentía mas tranquila y dejaba de llorar)

JR: Bien, ahora me voy a dar una ducha y nos preparamos para cenar. Y no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. Recuerda que solo son 3 días y ya el primero casi termina. Mañana nos vamos a hacer turismo, tu madre puede venir si quiere, de lo contrario nos vamos tu y yo, así no tenemos que ver a tu padre. Te vale la idea?

MI: Si, vamos a estar bien. Estamos de vacaciones, vamos a disfrutarlas.

JR: Esa es mi chica. (le da un suave y duradero beso en los labios, mientras le acaricia el pelo), ahora me voy a duchar, a menos que quieras acompañarme…

MI: La verdad es que quiero acompañarte pero, como que no se…

JR: Te entiendo, el ambiente no es el mejor.

MI: Perdóname Jane…

JR: No, no, no. Hey, mírame, esta bien. Mejor así. (le dio un pequeñito beso se fue al baño)

¨ La noche transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente que no fuera manejable. Al dia siguiente las chicas y la Sra. Isles salieron hacer turismo, anduvieron por La Gran Vía y todas sus tiendas y demás, visitaron El Palacio Real, La Plaza Mayor donde hicieron compras, probaron el delicioso cocido madrileño en uno de los restaurantes tradicionales, Anduvieron en el Paseo del Arte donde visitaron sus museos, cosa que a Maura le encantaba, de vez en cuando las chicas se escapaban de los ojos de Constance para darse besos y caricias apasionadas, de esa manera liberaban un poquito el deseo de estar juntas, íntimamente… además estaban muy contentas porque al dia siguiente bien temprano se marcharían a Italia, el destino final de sus vacaciones.¨

* * *

><p>¨ De vuelta en la casa de los Isles, la chicas se preparan para cenar. Maura se ve un bastante inquieta y Jane lo nota.¨<p>

JR: Hey, que pasa?

MI: Nada, porque lo preguntas?

JR: No se, será porque estas muy tranquila… así como , Wow! Estoy en el Edén de la tranquilidad!

MI: Pues no, no estoy tranquila.

JR: Eso lo se Maura! Que pasa ahora?

MI: Estoy un poquito nerviosa, mi padre me ha pedido que hablemos después de la cena. Y no se…

JR: A ver cariño, quien decide sobre tu vida, tu o el?

MI: Yo.

JR: Entonces, que mas da lo que el piense?

MI: Es que, no se….

JR: Cariño, si el no se siente a gusto con nosotras, ese es su problema.

MI: Si Jane, es su problema y a mi me afecta. Y no quiero que tu te sientas mal.

JR: Ok, que hacemos entonces?

MI: No lo se, ahora mismo estoy con la mente en blanco.

JR: Amor, escúchame. Es tu decisión, si no quieres hablar con el y prefieres que nos vayamos de aquí esta noche, por mi esta bien. Pero si quieres quedarte y enfrentarlo, yo te voy a ayudar, yo estoy aquí para ti y luchare por ti. Tu decides.

¨ Maura con lagrimas amenazando salir, mira a los ojos de su novia y encuentra en ella esa fortaleza y apoyo que tanto necesita en ese momento…¨

MI: Ok, voy a hablar con el.

JR: Perfecto. Ahora, a cenar que me muero de hambre.

* * *

><p>¨ Luego de la cena se encuentran Maura y su padre hablando de todo menos del tema en cuestión. La Dra. sigue nerviosa y no deja de remover el café que empezó a tomarse pero que hacia ya rato solo lo miraba y movía. Jane se había retirado a la habitación para darles privacidad, al igual que Constance. Hasta que el Prof. Isles decidió empezar a hablar…¨<p>

PI: Maura, sabes que…

MI: Que padre? Vas a hablarme de mi relación con Jane, verdad?

PI: Pues si, a decir verdad de eso te quiero hablar.

MI: OK, te escucho.

PI: Maura, desde que tu madre me dijo lo de tu cambio de intereses yo no estuve de acuerdo, es mas no lo estoy. Creo que esto es una etapa en tu vida y espero que pronto vuelvas a la normalidad…

MI: Una etapa?, volver a la normalidad?

PI: Si hija, esto que haces no es normal. Es mas me parece hasta vergonzoso. No te imaginas lo que la gente habla. Tus amigos, mis amigos… Sin contar que también ella puede estar contigo por tu estatus..

MI: Eso es lo que te preocupa?, lo que digan los demás?

PI: Bueno, es que…

MI: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, se supone que debes quererme y apoyarme por lo que soy.

PI: Es que tu no eres una de esas mujeres que… bueno, que no le gustan los hombres. Yo te conozco…

MI: Lesbiana, padre. Soy lesbiana y si me conocieras e intentaras conocer a Jane, entendieras por que lo soy.

PI: Maura, tu necesitas en tu vida a un hombre que te acompañe, que te cuide y te proteja. No una mujer igual que tu, eso no esta bien.

MI: Padre, no necesito un hombre para sentirme protegida, Jane me protege mas de lo que imaginas. Y te aseguro que a ella no le interesa mi dinero.

PI: Eso lo sientes porque ella es una oficial y tiene un arma. Sin eso ella no es nada mas que una simple mujer. No te ha pasado por la mente de que tu no estas enamorada de ella, sino de cómo ella te hace sentir protegida porque es policía?

MI: No padre, no lo he pensado porque es absurdo lo que dices.

PI: Bueno, creo que no podré persuadirte ni pedirte que vuelvas a ser la Maura que conozco. Te voy a ser claro. Esta familia siempre ha sido motivo de ejemplo, siempre hemos sido reconocidos por nuestra limpia integración a la sociedad, sin escándalos, ni razones para avergonzarnos, ni motivos de que hablen mal de nosotros…

MI: Que me quieres decir? Que te avergüenzo? (las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se esforzó para no llorar frente a el)

PI: Pues, no quería decirlo así, pero es lo que es.

MI: Bueno, pues es una lastima que te sientas avergonzado de mi. No te preocupes, esta misma noche salgo que aquí y espero no dar mas de que hablar. Puedes estar tranquilo…

¨ Sin esperar una respuesta del Prof. Isles, Maura quien ya no aguantaba las lagrimas se retira a su habitación.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Al llegar ahí, Jane la ve llorando y la abraza fuerte, la consuela y espera a que ella pueda hablar para saber lo que paso.. Al poco rato Maura pudo contarle lo sucedido, la detective estaba que se retorcía de ira, no soportaba que hirieran a su novia y mucho menos por su padre. Por lo que se dispuso a ir a hablar con el Prof., pero antes de salir fue el quien junto a Constance llegaron a la habitación, Maura entre llanto y desconsuelo le dijo…¨<p>

MI: No quiero hablar mas, creo que ya has dicho suficiente. En cinco minutos nos vamos.

PI: Sabes que lo que he dicho es cierto Maura, tu no puedes estar con una mujer. No es normal, no es lo normal…

¨ Jane al ver que Maura ya no podía hablar, no aguanto y se enfrento al Prof. Isles…¨

JR: Disculpe, pero ella ya le ha dicho que no quiere hablar. Déjela tranquila que ya nos vamos.

PI: No creo que este su problema oficial. Es algo entre mi hija y yo.

JR: Antes que todo, DETECTIVE RIZZOLI. Y se que es entre su hija y usted, pero yo no concibo que alguien le haga daño a mi chica, incluso su propio padre.

PI: Ya veo que se escuda de su cargo detective, pero le apuesto que sin eso no es mas que una simple mujer.

JR: Permítame decirle algo Prof. Isles, siendo detective o no, teniendo un arma o no, yo puedo se mas ¨ hombre ¨ para su hija que ningún pretendiente o novio que ella haya tenido. Nosotras hemos pasado por mucho para que tener lo que hoy tenemos. Su esposa sabe bien de lo que hablo. A mi no me interesa su dinero, ni si estatus, solo me interesa ella por lo que es, por quien es. Y con todo el respeto Prof. si usted realmente hubiese hecho el esfuerzo de conocer a su hija, pudiera ver lo feliz que es y estuviera orgullosa de ella, como yo lo estoy. Yo amo a su hija y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

¨ El Prof., Isles se quedo sin palabras, Jane había puesto punto final a la discusión. Maura aunque se sentía orgullosa de su novia por protegerla, no dejaba de llorar. Ambas salieron de la habitación y se despidieron de Constance, salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi hasta un hotel cerca del aeropuerto donde se quedarían hasta el dia siguiente para irse a Italia. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Luego, ya en la habitación del hotel, Jane se sienta junto a su novia y la abraza. Maura se sentía desconsolada, lloraba casi sin control, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¨<p>

JR: Ya paso cariño, ya paso.

MI: Es que es injusto que mi padre no me quiera…

JR: El si te quiere, lo único es que todo esto lo tiene ciego. Pero ya veras que algún dia se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

¨ Al escuchar esto Maura se calma un poco u mira a Jane a los ojos..¨

MI: Maravillosa?

JR: Claro que si! Maravillosa, eso es lo que eres y hay que estar ciego para no verlo. Aun debajo de esas lagrimas y rostro enrojecido, esta la mujer mas especial, bella y maravillosa que pueda existir, mi chica, de quien estoy súper orgullosa y a quien amo con locura.

MI: De veras, eso piensas de mi?

JR: Eso y muchas cosas mas. así que, ha sido una noche muy pesada, que tal si nos vamos a dormir, o a ver TV o lo que quieras, con tal de que dejes de pensar en lo que ha pasado. Mañana vamos para Italia y vamos a disfrutar mucho, vamos a conocer muchos lugares y vamos a tratar de hablar desastrosamente italiano y nos vamos a divertir y claro, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas, es una sorpresa, pero lo mas importante es que estaremos solo tu y yo.

¨ Maura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su novia tratar de darle ánimos con sus bromas sobre el idioma y nuevas aventuras por llegar. Aunque su rostro se veía triste, su corazón esta lleno de amor, amor por su novia quien esa noche le demostró una vez mas, lo importante que es ella en su vida. La miro a los ojos y le dijo…¨

MI: Una sorpresa?

JR: Si, pero eso es para cuando estemos allá. No empieces a preguntar, que no te voy a decir, ok? Solo te lo dije para que cambies esa carita y ya esta.

MI: Esta bien. Sabes lo que quiero ahora?

JR: Pues no tengo idea.

MI: Esta noche solo deseo dormir así, abrazada a ti.

JR: Tus deseos son ordenes…

MI: Te amo Jane!

JR: Yo también te amo Maura…

¨ Dicho esto, las chicas se dieron un largo y tierno beso. Y se quedaron ahí, acostadas, abrazadas, hablaron sobre los lugares que querían visitar y demás, hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N/A: Cual será el lugar sorpresa? Atentos al próximo capitulo. COMENTA! (REVIEW)**


	16. Italia

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_**¨ Maura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su novia tratar de darle ánimos con sus bromas sobre el idioma y nuevas aventuras por llegar. Aunque su rostro se veía triste, su corazón esta lleno de amor, amor por su novia quien esa noche le demostró una vez mas, lo importante que es ella en su vida. La miro a los ojos y le dijo…¨**_

_**MI: Una sorpresa?**_

_**JR: Si, pero eso es para cuando estemos allá. No empieces a preguntar, que no te voy a decir, ok? Solo te lo dije para que cambies esa carita y ya esta.**_

_**MI: Esta bien. Sabes lo que quiero ahora?**_

_**JR: Pues no tengo idea.**_

_**MI: Esta noche solo deseo dormir así, abrazada a ti.**_

_**JR: Tus deseos son ordenes…**_

_**MI: Te amo Jane!**_

_**JR: Yo también te amo Maura…**_

_**¨ Dicho esto, las chicas se dieron un largo y tierno beso. Y se quedaron ahí, acostadas, abrazadas, hablaron sobre los lugares que querían visitar y demás, hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidas.**_

* * *

><p>¨ Luego de casi tres horas de vuelo, las chicas llegan a suelo italiano súper emocionadas e impacientes por disfrutar al máximo la ultima parada de su travesía turística. Para tranquilidad de Maura, esta vez Jane se encargo de todo para que el viaje fuera placentero para su novia, sin estrés, sin complicaciones, la detective solo quería mimar a su chica. Entonces en las puertas del aeropuerto estaban un choferes en espera de sus clientes, todos con carteles para identificarse y fue cuando Maura empezó a sorprenderse al encontrar que unos de los chóferes llevaba un cartel que decía Rizzoli and Isles, fue ahí cuando en realidad comprendió que Jane se encargaría de todo.<p>

Una vez en el auto Jane confirmaba la ruta con el chofer y Maura a su vez observaba orgullosamente a su novia y sin mas la sostuvo del brazo y tiro de ella par darle un beso, luego de esto Jane le dijo:¨

JR: Hey y esto porque?

MI: Simplemente porque si. Estoy muy emocionada por este viaje, por estar aquí contigo, por lo que tenemos, por todo.

JR: Me alegra mucho que te sientas así. Tu sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

MI: Lo se, es por eso que estoy así…

¨ Dicho esto Jane le da un tierno beso a su novia y luego le susurra al oído …¨

JR: Te amo y no estoy que aguanto por hacerte mia…

¨ Maura sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar estas palabras y no pudo evitar volver a besar a su chica, pero esta vez con pasión y lujuria hasta que ambas volvieron en si y notaron que el chofer se estaba dando tremendo banquete visual con ellas dos. Solo les quedo reír un poco por ello y continuar su trayecto hacia el lugar donde se alojarían mientras conversaban. ¨

MI: Cariño, aunque me encanta que te encargues de todo, no puedo soportar la curiosidad, me vas a decir para donde vamos?

JR: No amor, es una sorpresa como te dije. Deja que me encargue yo de esto, estas en mi tierra, déjame ser tu guía.

MI: Se que estoy en tu tierra, pero ya al he visitado en varias ocasiones así que puede que conozca un poco mas que tu.

JR: Suenas muy segura de lo que dices. Esta bien que no nací aquí y que solo he venido un par de veces pero te aseguro que lo que yo conozco, no lo conoces tu.

MI: Ok ahora si me matas de intriga. A donde vamos? Venecia? Roma? Toscana? Sicilia?

JR: Bueno, bueno cariño, así me dices que yo soy la impaciente, eh?

MI: Anda dime, por favor…

¨ Jane no podía evitar reírse al ver a su novia suplicándole información…¨

JR: A ver Maura, si tu has venido tanto como dices, no has notado que estamos un poco lejos de Roma, Venecia, Toscana?

MI: Pues… si?

JR: Entonces amor, espera un poco y no arruines la sorpresa. Dentro de poco estamos allí.

* * *

><p>¨ Luego de una hora mas de trayecto, mientras caía la noche llegan a Tarento. Ciudad donde la familia de Jane nació y echo raíces. Maura esta extasiada observando la belleza del lugar hasta que llegaron a una casa no tan grande, ni tan pequeña, situada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Un ambiente tranquilo, cerca de un pequeñito lago y jardines florecientes. Mientras bajaban del auto Maura se quedo observando la belleza del lugar y en eso sale de la casa una señora de algo mas de 60 años y se encuentra con la detective, se dan un abrazo y se saludan con dos besos. Era María Rizzoli, la tía de Jane¨<p>

MR: La mia bambina **(Mi pequeña niña)**

JR: Ciao zia, come Stato? **(Hola tia, como estas?)**

MR: Molto bene. E lei è la tua fidanzata Maura? **(Muy bien, es ella tu novia Maura?)**

JR: Sì, lei è la mia bella ragazza **(Si, ella es mi bella chica)**

¨ Maura estaba en shock. No tenia idea de que Jane hablara italiano y no podía dejar pasar lo sexy que se escuchaba. Cuando salio de la burbuja de imaginación procedió con poco dominio del idioma a saludar a María. ¨

MI: Ciao signora Rizzoli, piacere di conoscerti. **(Hola Sra. Rozzoli, es un placer conocerla)**

MR: Il piacere è mio per favore di chiamarmi María. **(El placer es mio, por favor llámame Maria)**

¨ La Dra. Entendió poco lo que la señora le dijo y con cara de vergüenza miro a su novia…¨

JR: Cariño, dice que es placer conocerte y que le llames María.

MI: Ok. Eh, no se que mas decir.

JR: No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

¨ María les ayudo a entrar el equipaje a la casa y le mostró la habitación donde se quedarían y antes de marcharse le dijo a Jane que pronto estaría la cena. Aunque Jane conocía la casa había asado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Maura no podía esconder la cara de sorpresa.¨

MI: Jane…

JR: Si amor?

MI: Cuando me ibas a decir que hablabas italiano?

JR: Pues si hablo un poco, bueno mejor dicho, me defiendo.

MI: Pues déjame decirte que te escuchas muy bien, muy muy muy sexy. La verdad es que me tuve que contener para no comerte a besos hace un rato.

JR: Ah si? Pues lo mismo me paso contigo en el aeropuerto de Francia, así que ya sabes lo que se siente…

¨ Maura se acerco a su chica y la beso con desesperación, con hambre de pasión, con lujuria. empezó a quitarle la ropa a Jane y cuando pensaban llevar mas allá el momento, la tía María toco la puerta anunciando que ya la cena estaba lista.¨

MI: Por Dios, que precisión tiene tu tía!

JR: Jejejeje, si pero no te preocupes. Ella luego se va y nos deja la casa para las dos.

MI: En serio?

JR: Claro mi cielo, la casa nos quedara para nosotras por los próximos 3 días. así que podrás aguantar una simple cena sin querer devorarme?

MI: Bueno… lo intentare!

¨ Las chicas se volvieron a vestir y bajaron a cenar con la tía María. Pasaron una noche muy especial mientras hablaban con María, Jane de traductora toda la velada hasta que quedaron solas en casa y Maura como un depredador, acechando a su presa no aguanto mas y se lanzo hacia los brazos de Jane, subieron a la habitación y tuvieron una de las mejores noches de sexo que pudieran imaginar para luego caer rendidas es un profundo sueño pero satisfechas de haber saciado su deseo carnal.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Al amanecer, Maura despierta y nota que esta sola en la cama, se levanta y se dirige al baño donde en el espejo encuentra una notita que dice lo siguiente: (Buenos días amor, viste cómoda. Hoy nos espera un gran día. Te espero abajo. Jane.) Maura siguió las instrucciones de su novia y luego se reunió con ella en la cocina donde Jane la esperaba lista para salir, la recibe con un beso.¨<p>

JR: Hasta que decidiste despertar…

MI: Buenos días para ti también cariño. Dime que haremos hoy?

JR: Pues primero tendremos un rico desayuno en un lugar que te va a encantar, pero a el llegaremos como en una hora por lo cual es mejor que tomes un poco de café para que aguantes.

MI: En serio mi amor? Tengo mucha hambre, además necesito fuerzas pues me dejaste bastante agotada anoche.

JR: Lo se… (Con una mirada muy picara) ahora toma el café y vámonos, el tiempo es oro.

¨ Las chicas que tenían un auto esperándoles afuera con el mismo chofer que ya sabia el lugar a donde se dirigían. Poco mas de una hora llegan a su destino, Vecchi Sapori Tarantini un restaurante tipo trattoria al cual Jane había ido antes con su familia y quería que Maura conociera. Desayunaron, pasaron un rato tranquilo, romántico, entre besos y cariños hasta que decidieron continuar con la agenda turística que Jane coordino. Volvieron al auto y en todo el día visitaron museos, plazas, miradores y Jane seguía impresionando a Maura con el dominio del idioma, para al final del día agotadas volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron Maura se había quedado dormida en el auto y Jane la despertó para que entrara a la casa y se acostara en la cama. No bien se acostó cuando cayo rendida. Jane al ver a su novia dormir pacientemente solo le quedo cambiarse de ropa y dormir junto a ella, sabiendo que tenían que descansar para lo que tenia planificado.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Al día siguiente, las chicas despertaron bastante descansadas y a la vez hambrientas pues se acostaron sin cenar. Antes de Maura levantarse de la cama le da un tierno beso a su novia para darle los buenos días…¨<p>

MI: Buenos días amor

JR: Buenos días cariño.

MI: Que tienes en agenda hoy? Como tengo que vestir?

JR: Pues hoy nos quedamos en casa.

MI: Solo eso?

JR: Pues si. No es suficiente?

MI: Si lo es. Solo pensé que volveríamos a salir y mas.

JR: No, solo nos quedaremos aquí, a relajarnos, nadamos un rato en el lago y demás. Sabes que mañana volvemos a casa y el viaje será bastante largo.

MI: Es cierto. Aunque quisiera quedarme un poco mas. Me gusta mucho tu tierra. Deberíamos venir mas a menudo, no crees?

JR: Claro que si amor, cuando quieras!

¨ Las chicas pasaron el día en casa, luego de desayunar, caminar en los jardines, ver un poco de televisión decidieron ir a nadar en el lago. allí Jane observaba a su novia quien por primera vez desde su accidente lucia un traje de baño y aunque todavía había sombras de sus cicatrices, seguía siendo la bella mujer de quien estaba locamente enamorada, su cuerpo seguía igual de escultural y hermoso. Ambas entraron al agua y permanecieron por un buen rato nadando, jugando alternando la gracia con besos y caricias en el agua hasta que Jane salio del agua para ir a preparar el almuerzo mientras que su novia nadaría un rato mas y luego luego tomaría el sol hasta que todo estuviera listo.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Minutos mas tarde Jane fue hasta el lago a buscar a su novia para almorzar, le entrega un vestido playero, bien ligerito para que no anduviera en toalla mientras caminaban a la casa, no sin antes cubrirle los ojos con una bufanda para que no pudiera ver antes la sorpresa que le tenia. Llegaron a la casa…¨<p>

MI: Ya puedo quitarme esto?

JR: Todavía amor.

MI: Dios mio que impaciencia, quiero ver lo que has preparado.

JR: Ya casi, solo unos pasos mas

¨ Ya de pie en el lugar Jane le quita la bufanda y lo que ve la deja mas que sorprendida… Estaban en el comedor, decorado con rosas, en la mesa, dos servicios con todas las de la ley, una botella de vino y unos panecillos tostados como entrada. Tuvieron un almuerzo increíble de manos de Jane, la comida fue totalmente italiana y muy rica, cosa que llevo a Maura preguntar que como lo había hecho y Jane le confeso que había llamado a su madre para un poco de ayuda. Luego de terminar el almuerzo vino el postre Pannacotta de frambuesa, la Dra. que había quedado encantada con el almuerzo al ver el postre se quedo petrificada, no por lo bello y llamativo del postre, o porque habia escrito al lado de el ¨TI AMO¨ **(Te amo)** con mermelada, sino por lo que había en su postre. Era un anillo en oro blanco con diamante solitario. El rostro de Maura se quedo sin expresión, se sentía suspendida en el aire, fue toda una sorpresa lo que estaba viviendo hasta que la voz de Jane la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.¨

JR: Maura, ufff...… imagine que me pondría nerviosa pero no tanto. A ver si puedo decirlo…

¨ Maura con los ojos brillosos por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir solo se quedo observando el anillo y a su novia, no podía creer lo que pasaba.¨

JR: Amor, desde que estoy contigo mi vida ha cambiado. Nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Sabes que daria mi vida por ti, por tu felicidad. Y no me importa lo que piense tu familia de ti o de mi, lo que me importa es que estamos juntas y que podemos salir adelante. Esto lo tenia pensado desde hace un tiempo pero siempre había alguna situación que lo impedía, es por eso que traje aquí, a este lugar tan especial para mi, espero que para ti también.

He soñado con este día desde que estamos juntas como pareja y no puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que hagas feliz, por siempre y para siempre. Quiero que seas mi cómplice de vida, que seas mi amante fiel, que seas mi mejor amiga y quiero que sigas siendo esa mujer que me quita la respiración cada vez que la veo, que la toco, que la escucho… Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida…

Maura… Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? Te casarías conmigo?

¨ La Dra. que mientras Jane hablaba no paraba de llorar de la emoción mientras escuchaba la bella declaración de amor y compromiso de su novia, tomo el anillo en sus manos. Lo miro, miro a Jane y luego lo coloco en su mano izquierda y luego contesto…

MI: Si, me casaría contigo! Te Amo Jane!

¨ Dicho esto las chicas se abrazaron por un buen rato y luego se comieron a besos mientras entre lagrimas y muchos besos se llenaban de te quieros. Poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, se pasaron al sofá de la sala mientras continuaban besándose empezaron las caricias, hasta que no aguantaron y empezaron a desnudarse, aunque era poco lo que traían puesto en eso momento era un estorbo. Ellas solos querían saborear cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Así pasaron el resto del día, entre caricias y mucho sexo complaciente hasta que agotadas se quedaron dormidas para el día siguiente volver a la normalidad y la rutina de Boston pero con la noticia del compromiso y los planes de una boda por vivir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	17. El último intento

**AMIGOS LECTORES... SIENTO MUCHO MI AUSENCIA, POR CUESTIONES DE TRABAJO Y TAMBIEN UN HERMOSO BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR NO PUDE PUBLICAR EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO. GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE xthetimeladyx (antes lisaeismyoxygen)HA SALIDO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. PROXIMAMENTE VENDRAN MAS CAPITULOS Y POSIBLEMENTE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS... GRACIAS! **

¨ De vuelta en Boston, las chicas que ya habían elegido una fecha para la boda, ya con todo e invitaciones, empezaron con los preparativos de la cena-fiesta de compromiso, en la que contarían a los demás de la feliz decisión que ambas habían tomado. Jane estaba impaciente por contarle a su familia y a sus colegas, en cambio Maura, estaba emocionada pero a la vez un poco triste porque dado a la discusión que tuvo con su padre era poco probable que tanto el como su madre estuvieran presentes en esta celebración. Entre conversaciones la morena en varias ocasiones pudo notar como su novia al mencionar algo sobre la boda, el prototipo de las invitaciones y la fiesta de compromiso tenia un juego de emociones y cambios de humor, para la detective era muy fácil leer todo esto en su rostro, en su lenguaje corporal, sabia que algo malo pasaba. En una de esas noches mientras disfrutaban de una rica cena, acompañada de vino y cerveza, la morena se atrevió a tocar el tema…¨

JR: Cielos Maura, sin duda te superas mas y mas, que deliciosa estaba la cena.

MI: Me alegra que te gustara (dijo la doctora con una cara de no muy contenta).

JR: Wow! No me mates de alegría y emoción… (dijo con sarcasmo).

MI: Lo siento, solo me siento un poco cansada…

JR: Vamos Maura, que a mi no me engañas. Que te sucede? Es por el compromiso? La boda? Tus padres?

MI: Es todo Jane, pero es mas mi padre. Por mas que quiero no darle importancia a lo que el piense de mi, de nosotras, yo no puedo. A parte de ti y tu familia, ellos dos son todo lo que tengo, me importan y quiero que el me entienda, me acepte como soy y sobretodo que respete mis deseos.

¨ Diciendo estas ultimas palabras la doctora empezó a llorar, Jane la abrazaba y mientras en silencio la consolaba solo pensaba que tenia que encontrar la solución a todo esto. No soportaba ver sufrir a su novia.¨

* * *

><p>¨ Una semana antes de la cena-fiesta de compromiso Maura tenia que viajar a<br>New York por 3 días a una convención de médicos forenses para la presentación de una nueva técnica de rehidratación del tejido, era de carácter obligatorio, incluso ella tendría una participación especial en una charla que le pidieron hacer. Esto le daba a Jane la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por su prometida. Ya estando en el aeropuerto las chicas se despiden…¨

JR: Te voy a extrañar… De verdad te tienes que ir?

MI: Si amor, tengo que ir, recuerda que tengo que dar la charla. Todo esta programado, no puedo faltar. También te voy a extrañar.

JR: Bueno, tendrás que compensarme tu ausencia de una forma muy especial (dijo la detective mientras abrazaba a su chica y le daba pequeños besos en los labios, la punta de la nariz, la frente….)

MI: Mmm.. sabes que me encanta cuando haces eso… lastima que tenga que irme.

JR: Esta bien, ,márchate, déjame morir sola de sufrimiento y desamor (decía la morena en tono de burla y con risa de ternura)

MI: Jane!

JR: Hey! Solo es juego. Anda, ve tranquila, yo estaré aquí, esperándote…

¨ Las chicas se dieron un profundo y apasionado beso, se despidieron por ultima vez y susurraron un ¨te amo¨ lleno de cariño y dulzura. Maura paso a abordar el avión, Jane espero a que este despegara, una vez la nave tomo vuelo Jane salio al parqueo del aeropuerto hacia su auto, del cual saca una maleta y vuelve al aeropuerto a hacer el check in del vuelo que tomaría en un par de horas hacia España, luego del check in, la detective llama a Frost…¨

BF: Frost!

JR: Hey! Ya hice el check in, en una hora salgo.

BF: Perfecto. Entonces Maura no sospecha nada?

JR: Absolutamente nada. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si ella te llama y dice que no me consigue, dile que estoy en un caso y que le devolveré la llamada. De todas maneras yo te llamare frecuentemente.

BF: Entendido. Oye, crees que funciones todo esto que estas haciendo?

JR: Eso espero. Tengo que convencer al padre de Maura de que la acepte y la respete. Y claro esta, que venga a celebrar con su hija este dia tan importante. Dicho sea de paso, no se te ocurra mencionar a nadie lo del compromiso, te lo dije porque necesito que me cubras en esto.

BR: No hay problema Jane, puedes confiar en mi. Buena suerte con el suegro!

JR: Gracias Frost!

* * *

><p>Ya en España, Jane llega a la casa de los Sres. Isles, visiblemente nerviosa llama a la puerta y espera a que le abran. La sorpresa para ella fue que el mismo Prof. Isles fue quien abrió y por educación le dio paso a entrar. Mostrándose confundido por esta inesperada visita, le pregunta…¨<p>

PI: Que le trae por aquí?

JR: Su hija.

PI: Que pasa con ella?

JR: Pues creo que hasta ahora usted no ha olvidado la ultima conversación que tuvimos, si podemos llamarla así.

PI: No lo he olvidado, pero tampoco pienso en ello. En realidad no es que me importe mucho.

JR: Pues debería. Aunque su hija no lo demuestre, ella le da mucha importancia a lo que usted piense de ella, de mi y de nuestra relación.

PI: Si Maura tiene algo que decir porque te envía y no viene ella?

JR: No vengo como mensajera. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí y espero que nunca se entere. Vengo a hablar con usted porque me importa Maura y no me gusta que le hagan daño, pero esto usted muy bien lo sabe, verdad?

PI: Si, usted y su manía protectora.

JR: manía no, instinto. Sobretodo por alguien que quiero.

¨ Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras el Prof. se sintió mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba y solo observaba en silencio, el cual Jane aprovecho para continuar con su propósito.¨

JR: Yo se que debido a su circulo social, lo que su hija y yo tenemos no es bien visto, pero lo único que a usted le debe importar es que Maura sea feliz. También se que si usted compartiera mas con ella eso podría ayudar. Usted no sabe de lo especial que ella es, es única. Es prácticamente imposible no quererla. Por lo cual, verla sufrir es como si sufrieras también.

Lo que quiero decir es que reconozco que yo a usted no le gusto y se que usted a mi tampoco, pero por Maura yo haría lo que fuera, solo por verla sonreír. Su esposa bien sabe por cuantas cosas hemos pasado, para llegar a donde estamos. Yo se que a ella no le hace mucha ilusión el que su hija sea lesbiana pero la respeta y la acepta, ella trata de no ponerle trabas a su felicidad aunque no siempre este de acuerdo. Yo no le pido a usted que cambie su mundo solo por Maura, yo solo le pido que la respete, que la acepte, que intente conocerla, de verdad no sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo.

PI: Es que no es tan fácil como usted lo piensa, no es normal!

JR: Que no es normal? Que sea lesbiana? Que ella no piense como usted?

PI: A mi no me importa si es lesbiana.

JR: A mi me parece que si, porque si no lo fuera, yo no estuviera aquí y todo seria muy diferente. O es que el problema soy yo?

PI: Detective, usted no quiere entender que Maura hasta que no la conoció no pensaba de esa forma, en mujeres y tal. Ella siempre estuvo con hombres…

JR: Se nota que usted no la conoce para nada…. Increíble….

PI: Que me quiere decir? Que usted no es la única mujer en la vida de Maura?

JR: Lo que quiero decir es que si quiere saber, debe preguntárselo a ella.

PI: Lo que yo quiera saber de mi hija a usted no le importa.

JR: Claro que me importa, porque Maura y yo nos vamos a casar.

PI: Casarse?

JR: Si, yo le pedí que nos casáramos y ella acepto. Al parecer ella si reconoció que soy mas hombre que muchos y no una simple mujer como usted piensa.

PI: No puedo creer que Maura piense hacer eso. Es una locura!

JR: Locura? Locura fue venir a hablar con usted para intentar de hacerlo entender, pero lamentablemente es mas efectivo hablar con una pared que con usted.

PI: No voy a tolerar que una mujer venga a mi casa y me insulte!

JR: No se preocupe, que yo ya me voy. Pero tenga bien claro, yo a su hija la amo, estoy aquí por ella, pero ahora veo que no vale la pena que ella ande toda triste y preocupada por si usted la quiere y la acepta. Usted podrá tener el afecto de sus estudiantes, de su esposa y de su hija pero ella tiene solo un padre, del cual espera que la quiera incondicionalmente. Ahora piense si esas personas lo estiman porque quieren o porque deben hacerlo por algún beneficio. El cariño, el amor incondicional y el respeto no se compran. La sociedad, los amigos, los estudiantes solo están de paso en su vida, quienes siempre estarán para usted será su familia, creo que es tiempo de que usted también este para ellas.

¨ Dicho esto Jane toma sus pertenencias y se dispone a salir de la casa, el Prof. Isles se quedo impactado por estas ultimas palabras expresadas por la detective, cosa que lo dejo prácticamente inmóvil, solo pudo sentarse en silencio. Jane al abrir la puerta para salir, se topo frente a frente a Constance quien se disponía a entrar. ¨

CI: Jane!

JR: Sra. Isles, disculpe, ya me marcho.

CI: Pero porque tan rápido, sucede algo con Maura? Esta bien?

JR: No es que ella este mal pero tampoco esta estupendamente bien. Solo vine a aclarar unas cosas con su esposo. Pero no me siento con ánimos se seguir hablando de ello. Si quiere saber, le recomiendo que hable con el.

CI: Esta bien, yo hablare con el.

JR: Gracias Sra. Isles. Ah, y tenga, este es solo el prototipo, pero la fecha y lugar son los correctos. Si el no quiere venir, al menos espero que usted si y por favor, no le cuente a Maura que estuve aquí, ella no sabe nada y no quiero que lo sepa.

¨ Jane salio de la casa y se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar el siguiente vuelo a Boston. Solo pensaba que aunque el viaje había sido mas corto de lo que planifico, algo bueno podría salir de ello. Al dejarle el prototipo de la invitación de la boda a la Sra. Isles, esperaba que fuera algo que ayudara a convencerlos.¨

* * *

><p>¨ De vuelta en Boston, Jane hablo con Maura quien tenia horas tratando de comunicarse con Jane.¨<p>

MI: Cariño, por fin te escucho. Te estuve llamando ayer en todo el dia y toda la mañana de hoy. Hasta llame a Frost y me dijo que estabas en un caso, te dio mi mensaje?

JR: Si, el me lo dijo. Lo siento amor, tenia mucho trabajo y además mi móvil tuvo problemas y lo lleve a revisar. Pero ahora esta bien. Cuéntame, que tal la convención?

MI: Pues hasta ahora un poco interesante pero a la vez aburrida. Esta mañana me tocaba hacer la charla.

JR: Cierto! Y como te fue?

MI: Me fue muy bien.

JR: Que bueno, esa es mi chica. Yo sabia que lo harías bien.

MI: Cariño, estas bien? Te noto como cansada.

JR: Es solo que tuve mucho papaleo que terminar anoche y me quede hasta tarde.

MI: Jane te he dicho que no te mates tanto trabajando hasta tarde, si no lo amerita.

JR: Es solo que te extrañaba mucho y necesitaba hacer algo. No quería llegar a esta casa y quedarme solita toda la noche.

MI: Lo se mi amor, yo también te extraño. Cuanto daria porque estuvieras aquí. Pero ya mañana vuelvo, así que te compensare mi ausencia.

JR. Ah si? Y que haras?

MI: Pues lo único que te puedo decir es que ayer después de la convención salí de compras…. Lo demás es sorpresa….

JR: Oh! Bien!... A que hora dijiste que llegas?

MI: Jajajaja… Ansiosa?

JR: Hambrienta!

MI: Me encanta cuanto te pones en ese plan. Pero me tengo que ir, lo siento.

JR: Esta bien, te llamo mas tarde.

MI: Espere por ti. Te mo.

JR: También te amo.

¨ Al cerrar la llamada, Jane se tumba en su cama y cae rendida. Solo tenia cerca de una hora que había llegado desde el aeropuerto y tuvo que tomarse todo un vaso de café para poder tener esa conversación con su prometida y que ella no sospechara nada. Además tenia que reponer fuerzas para la romántica y a la vez salvaje noche que tendrían cuando Maura llegara a casa.¨

**CONTINUARA…**


	18. Arenas movedizas

**Amigos lectores, disculpen la tardanza, se que quieren matarme, pero creo que el inicio de este capitulo me salvara de garras… jijiji… Disfruten!**

Jane y Maura llegan a casa desde el aeropuerto, al cerrar las puertas Jane en su desesperación por poseer a su novia, la agarra del brazo y la trae hacia ella, cuando la tiene bien cerca le dice al oído…

JR: Te dije que estaba hambrienta…

MI: Se nota, yo también lo estoy.

Dicho esto la morena le da un beso apasionado y con mucha fuera la pega de la pared y la empieza a desnudar… A lo que la Dra. la detiene y le dice

MI: Te tengo una sorpresa!

JR: Ah si?

MI: Si, y se que te va a encantar.

JR: Mientras esa sorpresa te incluya no tendré problemas.

Maura saca de una de sus maletas la parte de debajo de ropa interior color rosa… Comestible! Se la muestra a Jane y esta a s vez piensa que es para que la rubia se la ponga, pero la Dra. le dice que no, que es para que ella se la ponga…

JR: En serio? Es para mi?

MI: Si, es mi sorpresa para ti y un regalo para mi.

JR: Ok, mejor explícate porque no te enciendo.

MI: Pues te lo pones y yo comeré hasta el ultimo pedacito, incluyendo todo lo que hay debajo de ella… Vamos que te como entera.

JR: Tus deseos son ordenes amor. Pero, no trajiste nada para yo comer?

MI: Claro que si, aquí esta.

Maura saca de la maleta un conjunto completo de ropa interior, también comestible, color rosa.

MI: Este es mi sorpresa para mi y un regalo para ti…

Dicho esto las chicas entre besos y caricias llegaron hasta la habitación e inmediatamente Maura entra al baño a cambiarse la ropa y colocarse lo comestible y Jane hace lo mismo de la recamara… Ya lista la Dra. sale del baño y se encuentra a esa preciosa mujer, de pelo negro y ojos marrones tan oscuros como el café, con aquel cuerpo escultural, cuasi desnudo, llevando solamente la parte de debajo de ropa interior lista para ser devorada por su amante, esa rubia de precioso cuerpo, ojos verde avellana y pelo color miel, también vestida para ser disfrutada por su hambrienta novia. Llega hasta el pie de la cama y allí Jane empieza a besar sus manos, sus brazos, así cada parte de su cuerpo, solo besos tiernos que de vez en cuando amenazan con ser mas fuertes…

Ya en la cama Maura muy suavemente la empujo para que quedara acostada, y me la por sus piernas y las abre, ya cuando las tenia abiertas la rubia se fue acostando sobre la morena lentamente primero besándole el ombligo, después chapándole los senos, entonces llego hasta su boca y juegan largo rato con sus lenguas, en ese momento yo estaban súper húmedas, y entonces ella se bajo entre sus piernas y de manera muy delicada al inicio y luego se pone en plan salvaje empieza a morder la ropa interior, ente lamidas y mordidas la detective estaba que perdía la cabeza. Luego de que por fin le arrancara el panty hizo algo nunca olvidara.

Con sus dedos separo lentamente sus labios vaginales, poniéndola toda al descubierto, ella con su otra mano ensalivó sus dedos y con ellos tomo su clítoris entre las yemas de sus dedos frotándolo muy lentamente, después de un momento ella acercó su boca y de repente se puso a chuparla toda, al hacer esto Jane abrió de piernas lo mas que pudo para así dejarla llegar mas profundamente, pasaba su lengua desde mi clítoris pasando por la vagina, jugaba con sus dedos, los cuales entraban y salían de forma frenética, después de hacerlo varias veces la morenaza tuvo un orgasmo tremendo, Maura recibió ese orgasmo en su boca lo cual le fascino, entonces se acerco hacia Jane y se besaron, al sentir su lengua probo su sabor, en sus labios, lo cual de nuevo le excito mucho, y la detective empezó a chuparle los senos a la rubia hasta que le arranco el brasier comestible, le encantaba su piel era suave y sus senos eran duros y perfectos los disfrutaba mucho, entonces decidió bajar al lugar prometido, comió, destrozó el panty, lo saboreo y sin mas ni mas puso su boca en su vagina, jugaba con su lengua la movía mucho y no quitaba sus dedos del clítoris de Maura y hambrienta de su sabor le pasaba duro mi lengua hasta que ella tuvo un muy rico orgasmo.

Se quedaron dormidas un rato después de tan tremendo esfuerzo, entonces de momento Maura se volvió a subir sobre Jane, se acomodo de tal forma de que sus vaginas entraron en contacto una con otra y empezaron a frotarse mutuamente sus ricas partes primero Maura arriba luego Jane y entre besos apasionados después cambiaban de posición, hicieron el famoso 69, lo cual disfrutaban al máximo introduciendo sus dedos en la vagina de cada una de ellas. Fue fantástico una tarde y noche fantástica. Las chicas apenas salían de la cama a recibir las pizzas que habían encargado. así continuaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, llega el dia de la Cena-Fiesta de compromiso:<p>

Ya todos reunidos en la casa de Maura, las chichas anuncian su compromiso y la fecha de la boda, Ángela no podía estar mas feliz. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez aliviados y felices de que todos los problemas que una vez tuvieron las chicas ya estaban resueltos, olvidados en el pasado. Hasta que ya prácticamente terminada la velada suena el timbre de la puerta y en el momento que Maura abre, no puede creerse que esta al otro lado…

MI: Ian!

IAN: Hola hermosa!

MI: Pero, que haces aquí?

IAN: Solo pasaba a saludarte, después de lo sucedido antes no pudimos volver a hablar. Creo que llegue en buen momento no?

¨ En ese momento Jane se dirige a la puerta dado a que notaba que Maura estaba como paralizada. Quería saber que pasaba y la sorpresa que se llevo no fue muy agradable al ver quien era el invitado misterioso.¨

JR: Se puede saber que demonios haces tu aquí?

IAN: Tranquila detective, solo ando de paso.

JR: Pues ya como que agotaste el tiempo, porque no sigues tu camino?

IAN: No te preocupes, que no tardo.

JR: Maura, me puedes explicar que es todo esto?

MI: Jane, no hay nada que explicar, ya Ian te lo dijo. Esta de paso y ya se iba. Porque no me esperas adentro cariño?

JR: Esta bien, pero termina esto rápido. No lo quiero aquí.

¨ Jane vuelve con los invitados que quedaban, aunque no muy convencida con la presencia de Ian. Maura sale por completo de la casa para acompañar al invitado misterioso al auto…¨

IAN: Y dime una cosa… Aun sigues en el otro bando?

MI: Quieres saber si sigo con Jane? Pues si, esto con ella. Es mas, nos vamos a casar.

IAN: Es una lastima, que desperdicio para la sociedad.

MI: Que es lo que quieres Ian?

IAN: Bien me conoces hermosa. Pues necesito un ultimo favor.

MI: No Ian, la ultima vez fue la ultima vez y lo sabes.

IAN: Maura, es solo por esta vez, piensa en los niños, en las personas sin recursos que podemos ayudar. Sabes que si pudiera no te necesitaría.

MI: Porque no buscas otra persona que te ayude?

IAN: Pues porque a parte de todo, así tengo oportunidad de verte. Sabes que siempre serás mi otra mitad.

¨ Al decir esto, Ian se acerca a Maura y la toma de la cintura y la acerca mas y mas hasta que sus rostros están a centímetros de unirse. Maura al principio muestra incomodidad hasta que luego Ian empieza a susurrarle al oído…¨

IAN: Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Etiopia?

MI: Anja…

IAN: Pues yo lo recuerdo cada vez que quiero sentirte cerca de mi. Tu mas que nadie sabes lo bien que se nos da estar cerca, esas noches de puro sexo ardiente, días sin dormir y sin salir de la cama… No extrañas eso? No me extrañas?

¨ Maura como humana al fin no puede evitar sentir ¨cositas¨, no podía negar que lo que estaba diciendo el hombre no le estaba afectando…¨

MI: Claro que lo recuerdo… Y si, lo extraño a veces.

IAN: Entonces, que te parece si lo recordamos una ultima vez? Nadie se tiene que enterar…

¨ Diciendo esto Ian sorprende a Maura con un suave beso en los labios, el cual correspondió apasionadamente. Pero al rato ella misma termino el beso y se alejo de el y entro a la casa, toda confundida por lo que acababa de suceder. Ian al ver la reacción de la Dra. solo puedo sonreír para sus adentros y se retiro por el mismo lugar por donde llego. No son antes enviar un sms a Maura que decía: _Espero que te haya encantado como a mi, me dejaste con ganas de mas. Piénsate bien si quieres pasarla bien antes de casarte con una mujer, ya sabes de lo que te pierdes, te veré pronto. Con amor, Ian_…¨

* * *

><p>¨ Dentro de la casa, Maura recibe el mensaje de Ian y no puede evitar ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Había besado a otra persona, a Ian, a quien juro que no volvería a ver, mucho menos a besar. Que le diría a Jane? La detective inmediatamente nota que Maura esta diferente, que algo pasó, se acerca a ella para preguntarle y la Dra. al ver que se acercaba rápidamente se marcho a la habitación alegando que le dolía la cabeza y que agradecía a los presentes el haber asistido. Jane al verla actuando así le pidió a su madre que sacara a todos de la casa, que ella atendería de su prometida, pero en realidad solo quería saber lo que había pasado con Ian. Llega a la habitación y encuentra a Maura, sentada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y muriendo de vergüenza.¨<p>

JR: Hey, que sucede?

MI: Nada, es solo que me duele la cabeza.

JR: Maura, que no somos niñas. Dime, que quería Ian? Que ha pasado?

MI: Ya te dije que el solo pasaba a saludar.

JR: En serio? Vas a volver a mentirme? así quieres que confíe en ti?

MI: Lo siento, Jane, de verdad lo siento.

JR: Porque dices que lo sientes? Que no me estas diciendo? Podrías solo decirme la verdad?

MI: Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te vas a alterar ni me vas a dejar. Por favor.

JR: Habla!

MI: Pues, Ian vino porque quería que le hiciera un ultimo favor… Sabes, con la medicina.

JR: Anja,

MI: Yo me negué, pero el insistió y al final acepte en ayudarlo una ultima vez, te lo juro que será la ultima vez.

¨ Jane solo seguía en silencio escuchando a su prometida como en cada palabra se hundía en arena movediza¨

MI: Y luego paso lo que un no entiendo como pero paso…. El me beso… y yo le devolví el beso. Pero luego me separe de el y entre a la casa… Jane se que cometí un error y que te dije que nunca mas lo haría pero no se, algo se apodero de mi, era como si lo necesitara. De verdad no se lo que estoy haciendo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

¨ Mientras que la rubia seguía repitiendo sus lo siento, Jane estaba estupefacta con lo que la Dra. le había contado. Tardo un largo rato en responderle. Hasta que salio de su burbuja y empezó a hablar.¨

JR: Maura, yo no te entiendo. De verdad que no. Tu me prometiste que ya todo había terminado entre ustedes. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y aun lo besas?

MI: En realidad el me beso y yo…

JR: LO BESASTE!

¨ Maura al escuchar como Jane le gritaba opto por quedarse en silencio. Sabia que era lo mejor.¨

JR: Ya yo no se que hacer, Maura. Hemos pasado por tanto y aun no es suficiente. Es notorio que hay algo que falta aquí.

¨ Al decir esto Jane se sienta en la cama y sin ningún tipo de reparo empieza a llorar. Era la primera vez que Maura veía a la detective tan vulnerable. En ese momento solo quería dejar de existir, sabia que ella era el motivo por el que Jane estaba así.¨

MI: Jane, lo siento.

JR: Es increíble, que un dia como hoy en vez de estar celebrando nuestro compromiso, estemos hablando de Ian.

MI: No tenemos que hablar de el. Olvida lo que sucedió. Yo no lo voy a ayudar. Yo no lo quiero, te quiero a ti y eso es lo importante. Nos vamos a casar y estaremos juntas por siempre.

¨ Jane al escuchar las palabras de Maura, no puede evitar asombro y rabia a la vez.¨

JR: No Maura, no lo puedo olvidar. Aparentemente lo que dijo tu padre es cierto. Necesitas un hombre en tu vida para cubrir ese algo que te falta. Ese algo que yo no te puedo dar.

MI: No digas eso Jane, yo te amo. Y eres lo que quiero en mi vida.

JR: Entonces porque lo besas? Porque lo aceptas? Es que no entiendes? Porque me haces esto? Sabes bien que corres peligro junto a el y no haces nada para remediarlo. No me ayudas a protegerte. No importa lo que yo haga para que seas feliz, nunca será suficiente. Sabes que doy mi vida por ti. He sacrificado hasta mi orgullo para verte feliz… Es mas , no quería decírtelo pero cuando estuviste en New York yo fui a Madrid.

MI: A Madrid?

JR: Si, a Madrid. Fui a hablar con tu padre. No podía soportar verte sufrir con la idea de que el no te apoyara ni te respetara. Vamos, que quería que viniera a nuestra boda, pero el hombre es fuerte y no creo que resulte. Pero como sea, fui y lo enfrente, solo por ti, por tu felicidad y así es que me pagas? Besándote con Ian? No es justo Maura. Ponte en mi lugar, como crees que te sentirías si Gabriel o Casey hubiesen venido hoy y yo los hubiese besado?

¨ A todo esto, Jane no se había podido parar de la cama porque mientras mas hablaba, mas lloraba. Estaba cansada, abatida y Maura solo escuchaba y lloraba en silencio…¨´

JR: Como crees que me siento? Crees que debo seguir luchando por ti, por nosotras? Crees que puedo confiar en ti? En que siempre habrá un ¨ Ian ¨ entre las dos, solo porque tu no estas segura?

¨ Maura estaba sin palabras. Sabia que Jane tenia la razón en todo lo que decía pero no se atrevía a responder. Jane se puso de pie y disponía a salir de la habitación cuando la Dra. se atraviesa en su camino bloqueando su salida…¨

MI: Jane, no te vayas… No te vuelvas a marchar. Se que es difícil pero no te vayas.

JR: En realidad eres tu quien me estas sacando.

MI: Eso no es cierto…

JR: Maura, aunque siempre me ves fuerte y segura de mi misma, desde que empezó nuestra relación siempre he tenido miedo. Miedo a no ser suficiente para ti. A no darte lo que necesites. Y evidentemente mi miedo se ha hecho realidad. Solo te puedo decir que esto es todo lo que soy y es todo lo que puedo dar. Yo te amo y lo sabes, mi corazón te corresponde completamente. Pero yo ya me canse de luchar dia a dia por demostrártelo, estoy sin fuerzas para seguir con esto. Siento que siempre he peleado sola por las dos y no veo una recompensa. Por todo eso, es que digo que eres tu quien me saca de tu vida. así que…

MI: Jane, cariño… tu estas rompiendo conmigo?

JR: No lo se. En realidad no se si tiene sentido seguir.

MI: Claro que tiene sentido Jane, yo quiero que sigamos juntas.

JR: No Maura, tu no sabes lo que quieres, o es que lo quieres todo y eso no se puede. Yo se perfectamente lo que quiero, tu debes aclarar tu mente y tu corazón. Cuando lo resuelvas, espero que yo todavía este dispuesta a seguir contigo.

¨ Maura al ver que Jane esta decidida a salir de la habitación así como de su vida empieza a llorar desconsolada y en desesperación abraza a la morena y le ruega que no la deje. Jane que aunque no puede ver a la rubia llorar se mantiene firme y solo deja que las lagrimas se deslicen por su rostro y con mucho dolor se aleja de la Dra. quien a su vez se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y rompe en llanto. No podía creerlo, Jane estaba rompiendo el compromiso y posiblemente toda conexión con la rubia de ojos verde avellana..

La morena sale de la casa con rumbo desconocido, llena de agonía, tristeza y dolor. Había sido nuevamente golpeada por la inseguridad de su novia. ¨

* * *

><p>¨ Pasaron los días y las chicas no se vieron ni se hablaron en todo el fin de semana hasta que volvieron al trabajo el lunes y fue cuando por obligación Jane tuvo que apersonarse en la morgue para el seguimiento de un caso, allí se vieron las caras por primera vez en días. ¨<p>

MI: Jane!

JR: Maura. Vine por el seguimiento del caso. Que novedades hay?

MI: No me vas a saludar ni nada?

JR: Ah, disculpa. Hola Maura.

MI: Jane, vamos a seguir con esto? Donde estuviste todo el fin de semana? No has vuelto a casa y tu familia no sabe de ti, ni de nosotras.

JR: Me he quedado en un hotel todo el fin de semana. No he hablado con nadie sobre lo nuestro porque creo que no le incumbe a nadie mas. Y si estamos separadas es por tu culpa, no la mia.

MI: No tienes que ser tan dura, soy humana y puedo cometer errores.

JR: Crees que estoy siendo dura? Maura, yo soy humana y por si no sabias, aquí en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho esta mi corazón, el cual ya varias veces has roto. Tu no crees que ya es suficientemente duro para mi no verte a diario?, besarte, amarte?

¨ La doctora se acerca en plan de abrazar a la morena pero esta se rehúsa y da un paso hacia atrás para mantener distancia. ¨

JR: No Maura, te ruego que mantengas distancia. Tu tienes una decisión que tomar y yo un corazón que curar. Y aunque me duela tenerte lejos, mas me duele tenerte cerca, lo siento.

¨ Las chicas se quedaron mirándose fijamente, la Dra. pudo ver que en la mirada de Jane había desilusión, que es lo peor que puede pasar en una relación. Y en ese momento supo que tenia que hacer algo para remediar el daño.¨

JR: Bien, entonces. Hay o no hay novedad en el caso?

MI: Si las hay, ya te las explico…

JR: Es todo?

MI: Si Jane, es todo.

JR: Bien, gracias Maura.

¨ Jane se retira de la morque con el mismo estado de animo con el que entro, se veía deprimida y desanimada. Todo le daba lo mismo. Maura se asusto mas cuando vio que en realidad la detective cumplía su palabra; ya no luchaba mas, ni se enojaba. Ya todo estaba en manos de la rubia. así que desde ese momento empezó a planificar como reconquistaría a su chica.¨

* * *

><p>¨ En esa misma semana, Maura que ya tenia su decisión en mente cito a Jane a cenar en un restaurante el viernes en la noche. Y luego de 4 intentos al fin la morena acepto. Ya cuando se reunieron en el lugar, la rubia procedió a hablar.¨<p>

MI: Se que lo que he hecho no merece perdón. Te he fallado, como amiga, como compañera, como tu mujer… Lo se y ojala que algún dia me puedas perdonar. Quiero que sepas que el caso de Ian esta olvidado para mi, he hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

¨ Jane observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Estaba tan cansada de excusas que ya ni se molestaba en hablar.¨

MI: Hace un par de días le respondí a un sms que me envió la noche de la fiesta, en ese mensaje me invitaba a ¨pasarla bien¨. El me cito en el hotel donde se hospedaba y estando allí, aclaro, NO me acosté con el, no paso nada. Yo solo le explique que no quería nada con el, que no lo volvería a ayudar, que no lo quería en mi vida y que solo te amaba a ti. Aunque el no estaba de acuerdo no me importo, porque yo tenia bien claro lo que quería, a ti. El se quedo incomodo con mi decisión y empezó a llamarme a todas horas, a dejarme mensajes hasta hace unas 12 horas cuando la INTERPOL lo capturo y lo extraditaron para procesarlo.

¨ Jane abrió los ojos por lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de la rubia. Estaba soprendida.¨

JR: Tu…?

MI: Si Jane, yo lo entregue.

JR: Pero el va a hablar, te va a hundir con el.

MI: En realidad no, ese fue el trato. Yo admití que el cargamento se adquiría con mi dinero y sabia lo que el estaba haciendo. Por lo cual les propuse mi protección y mi salida del caso, en cambio yo se lo entregaba. Y así hice.

JR: Wow! Me parece genial que lo hayas hecho.

MI: Lo hice por ti cariño. Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que estemos juntas. Quiero que confíes e mi.

JR: Maura, no se si pueda. Me has hecho mucho daño. Ha sido demasiado.

¨ Maura al escuchar a la detective decir esas palabras no puede evitar empezar a llorar y sentir desesperación. La estaba perdiendo definitivamente.¨

MI: Jane, perdóname. Por favor. Ya no se que hacer para que vuelvas. No puedo vivir sin ti. Se que te he desilusionado, no lo tienes que decir. Lo note en tu mirada.

JR: Es difícil Maura. Como se que no volverá a pasar esto? Como se que serás solo para mi? Que no vendrá otro ¨ Ian ¨ a nuestras vidas? Como se que me vas a valorar por todo lo que he hecho por ti? Cuando te darás cuenta de que vivo por ti?

¨ La detective empieza a llorar, con el corazón roto. Y la rubia se cambia de silla y se sienta junto a ella, la abraza y llora junto a ella. Jane se deja y corresponde al abrazo. Así se quedan un buen rato. Hasta que cuando ya están mas tranquilas vuelven a la conversación.¨

MI: Yo te prometo que no volverá a suceder, nunca jamás! Dime, que mas tengo que hacer para convencerte Jane?

JR: Cásate conmigo. Mañana!

MI: Pero Jane! Es muy pronto! Hay cosas que preparar, la fiesta, los vestidos y demás.

JR: No, Maura… Casémonos mañana. No quiero estar ni un segundo sin ti. No me importa si hay o no invitados, si nos casamos en jeans. No me importa. Yo estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo con tal de estar contigo. Empezar de nuevo. O es que dudas de casarte conmigo?

MI: No lo dudo cariño, es solo que…

JR: Que?

MI: Nada, no es nada. Casémonos mañana!

JR: De verdad?

¨ Las chicas se miraron a los ojos, estaban felices por la decisión que estaban tomando en ese momento. ¨

MI: Si Jane, vamos a casarnos!

¨ En medio de toda la emoción Maura se da cuenta de algo y pone la cara seria.¨

MI: Osea, que me perdonas?

JR: Trabajo en eso, pero es la ultima vez, no creo que pueda aguantar una mas.

MI: No te preocupes, ya tome mi decisión y soy solo tuya.

¨ En medio de la felicidad, la doctora cambia el rostro y se pone en plan no se que decir, se va a enojar…

JR: Que sucede?

MI: Pues que no podemos casarnos mañana.

JR: Y eso porque?

MI: Pues porque debemos sacar la licencia y es un proceso del al menos una semana.

JR: Bueno… Pues hagamos lo siguiente: El lunes pedimos la licencia, preparemos todo y nos casamos el próximo sábado. Ya sea en jeans, vestido, desnudas.. no me importa.

MI: Suena perfecto, así lo haremos!

¨ Luego de decir esto las chicas se besaron por largo tiempo, sin reparos a que los demás las vieran. Estaban inmersas en todo el amor que sentían una por la otra que no querían separarse ni un segundo. Y entre besos, caricias y abrazos solo se susurraban palabras de amor… La felicidad estaba en el aire y en 7 días había boda!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado… (COMENTEN)**


	19. Un sueño hecho realidad

**Queridos lectores: Después de casi 2 años de ausencia, aqui estoy. No podia dejar esta historia inconclusa. Aqui les dejo el tan esperado evento LA BODA, espero que lo disfruten. El proximo capitulo sera el final. Es posible que inicie otra historia sobre ellas basandome en las 2 ultimas temporadas. Se aceptan ideas. Muchas gracias y hasta luego.**

* * *

><p>¨ Días después y ya en preparativos se encontraban las chicas dando los últimos toques, entre arreglos, vestidos, catering y demás. Ángela por otra parte aunque no muy contenta por el adelanto de la fecha les ayudaba y también sacaba de quicio a Jane con sus comentarios o con su manía sobreprotectora. Cosa que hacia que Jane de vez en cuando se fuera en discusión con ella, hasta que llegaba Maura y las separaba buscando la tranquilidad, de esa forma transcurrió el tiempo hasta la noche antes de la boda.<p>

Esa noche las dos acordaron dormir separadas, Maura en su habitación y Jane con su madre, en la casa de huéspedes. Como no resistían estar una lejos de la otra se llamaron por teléfono y decirse cuanto se extrañan. Que las dos están súper emocionadas por el gran día. Luego de muchos te quiero y te amo la chicas se fueron a dormir con la expectativa de que mañana seria un gran día. ¨

¨ Al día siguiente, estaba todo listo para la boda las chicas estaban mas que nerviosas, estaban emocionadas, ya era el gran día. A solo un par de horas de celebrar la ceremonia, Maura se acerca a Jane, le dice que hay algo muy importante que tiene que decirle, se van a los jardines de la casa donde se llevaría a cabo la boda y sentadas, la rubia le acerca un sobre que contiene unos documentos a la detective.¨

Que es esto?

Míralos y sabrás.

¨ Saca los documentos y los lee de pronto y se sorprende por lo que ha visto.¨

Maura! Dime que es una broma.

No, no lo es.

Pero amor, esto es demasiado, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

Claro que puedes, lo mío es tuyo.

Pero Maur, es todo tu dinero, tus bienes. Lo estas poniendo en mis manos, y yo no me siento merecedora de el. Además eso le dará a tu padre mas razones para odiarme.

Jane, yo quiero hacer esto, por nosotras. Es nuestro dinero, nuestros bienes.

Por que lo haces?

Porque quiero que confíes en mi. En que nunca volverá a pasar nada malo entre nosotras, en que no existirá otro Ian.

Jane que aun no podía creer lo que su amada estaba haciendo seguía negando recibir el gran regalo

Maura, de verdad, no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo y no quiero. Pero sobretodo, no es necesario. Yo confío en ti, de lo contrario no estaría a unas horas de casarme contigo y ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Pero Jane…

No Maura, de verdad que si lo acepto seria para que te sintieras bien pero yo me sentiría ofendida por la ofrenda. Mejor no. Tu y yo estamos y estaremos bien, no es necesario.

Estas segura Jane?

Si amor, estoy segura.

¨ Con esas ultimas palabras Jane le da un pequeño beso en los labios a su amada y se despide con un hasta luego, ya que en unas horas empezaría la ceremonia.

Al entrar a la casa de huéspedes Jane habla con su madre al respecto…¨

Es que, me ha hecho sentir muy mal. No se lo dije para no empeorar el momento. Pero me ha hecho creer que con el dinero me puede comprar y eso no es asi.

Lo se, aunque creo que pudiste mal interpretar el asunto. Tal vez ella quería compartir lo que es mas valioso para ella que es su fortuna.

Es posible Ma, pero aun así no me gusto. Me siento confundida, porque confío en ella, se que no volverá a hacerme daño y que me ama, que no le importa lo que piense su familia, ella quiere estar conmigo pero…

Pero que Jane? Acaso estas dudando de la boda?

Jane hace silencio, se queda pensativa… hasta que finalmente contesta.

No estoy en duda, es que a veces me siento como que me asusta no estar a la altura, me da miedo hacer el ridículo ante lo que ella esta acostumbrada. Solo soy una detective, trabajo para el gobierno, soy una mas. No soy importante ni tengo dinero a montones…

Ángela al escuchar esto decidió interrumpir lo que Jane parafraseaba.

Nunca te minimices. Eres importante para mi, para tu familia y compañeros. Eres importante para Maura, quien aun sabiendo que no tienes dinero ni riquezas, te escogió a ti. Se enamoro de ti, no de lo que tienes, sino de quien eres. La persona mas dulce y cariñosa para con ella por supuesto. (dijo entre una jocosa sonrisa). Para Maura tu siempre estarás a su altura y mas. Eso no lo olvides. No importa lo que digan los demás, tu vales mucho, eres importante y eres rica en amor.

Jane con sus ojos brillosos, solo abrazo a su mama.

Gracias Ma

No tienes que agradecer… Entonces que harás? Te casas o no?

Claro que me caso! No soy cobarde y aunque soy orgullosa no quiero exagerar el asunto. La boda sigue en pie, al menos de mi parte.

* * *

><p>¨ En la casa, en los jardines donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, rodeada de los invitados y el juez civil entraba Jane, vestía un vestido color beige, con un detalle de piedras brillantes colocadas delicadamente alrededor del cuello y bordeaba toda la espalda terminando en un escote en pico. Acompañada de sus hermanos cada uno del brazo. Llegaron al altar decorado con finas telas color blanco y el suelo del mismo yacía una cama de pétalos de rosa del mismo color. Jane dio la vuelta para posicionarse y esperar por su amada, la cual segundos después procedió a hacer su entrada.<p>

Llevaba un vestido color marfil corte princesa con un cinturón en piedras preciosas y una larga cola. Caminaba despacio, saboreando cada segundo, cada paso, cada mirada y elogio, pero sobretodo disfrutada la larga, emotiva e intensa mirada que le daba su prometida que al verla se impacto tanto que se le olvido respirar, de no ser por Ángela que estaba a su lado quien con un ligero toque en el brazo le recordó donde estaba y que debía permanecer viva para poderse casar.

Maura llega al altar de la mano de Korsak y es recibida con un beso en la mejilla por su chica y aprovecha a susurrarle en el oído lo bella que esta y la rubia solo la mira y sonríe. Juntas se ponen de frente al juez quien da inicio a la boda.

Juez: Buenas tardes, estamos aquí reunidos para formalizar la unión entre Maura y Jane, quienes hoy han decidido libremente unirse en matrimonio según el código civil, en el cual los conyugues son iguales en derechos y deberes. Deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente…

Las chicas se miran sonríen nerviosas y a la vez emocionadas, compartiendo complicidad mientras escuchan lo que el juez aun tiene que decir…

Juez: Los conyugues están obligados a vivir juntos y guardarse fidelidad…

De pronto en medio de las palabras del juez se oyen unas voces que interrumpen la ceremonia… Todos se dan la vuelta para encontrarse con Constance y Richard quienes pidieron disculpas por la interrupción y pidieron al juez que siguiese con el acto. Maura mas que sorprendida estaba muy emocionada, emotiva mas que todo tomo a Jane de la mano y se la apretaba al limite de casi lesionar a la detective. Jane tomo la mano de Maura y solo le dio un beso y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que se tranquilizara. Maura siguió el consejo y pusieron atención al juez.

Juez: Bien, ya que podemos continuar… Maura, tu libre y voluntariamente conscientes en contraer matrimonio con Jane?

Maura: Si, consiento.

Juez: Jane, tu libre y voluntariamente conscientes en contraer matrimonio con Maura?

Jane: Si, consiento.

Juez: Dicho esto, por el poder que me confiere este cargo en el estado Massachusetts las declaro legalmente casadas… Puede besar a la novia.

Jane que ya no aguantaba mas rodeo con sus brazos a la rubia y la beso con ternura y con pasión al mismo tiempo. Maura correspondió al beso y abrazo a quien ahora es su esposa, tan fuerte con tanto amor… los invitados aplaudieron con emoción y lagrimas en los ojos. Era el momento de las chicas, por fin casadas, felices. La doctora y la detective caminaron entre los invitados de la mano, entre besos y caricias, mensajes llenos de complicidad que sus miradas desbordaban. En ese tono se dirigieron al interior de la casa donde seria la pequeña recepción.

Al entrar en la casa Maura se dirigió inmediatamente hacia sus padres, no se esperaba que asistieran a la boda luego de lo sucedido.

Maura: Madre, Padre… están aquí…

Constance: Claro que estamos aquí, eres nuestra hija y no podíamos perdernos tu gran día.

Maura: De ti si era posible esperar que vinieras, pero no de mi padre. Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Richard: Pues antes que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he dicho, por ignorarte y mas. Por herirte y menospreciar a quienes te rodean.

Estoy aquí porque eres mi hija. No podía faltar a tu boda. Además alguien se encargo de hacerme entender que no es siempre estar de acuerdo en todo, es aceptar a quienes queremos por lo que son, respetarlos y amarlos incondicionalmente. La familia esta primero y es la que siempre esta al final. En ese momento se integra ala conversación Jane y Richard prosigue…

Si me lo permites quiero disculparme contigo Jane, por todo. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy mas que convencido de que eres suficiente para mi hija, eres lo mejor que ella puede tener.

Espero que ambas me den la oportunidad de conocerlas y pertenecer a su vida. Estoy feliz por ustedes. Estoy muy feliz por ti Maura, muy feliz.

Maura solo pudo abrazar a su padre como nunca había hecho. Fue un momento tierno y lleno de amor, un amor que no estaba acostumbrado a manifestarse…

* * *

><p>Entre fotos y saludos, bailes y besos las chicas estaban en su propio mundo, en una burbuja de amor donde solo existían ellas. No esperaban la hora de irse de luna de miel, de la cual Jane no tenia idea porque seria un regalo de quien esta ahora a su lado, siendo su esposa.<p>

Un par de horas después las chicas ya cambiadas de ropa y con el equipaje en el vehículo, se despidieron de los invitados y se fueron al aeropuerto donde tomarían un avión rumbo al caribe, para ser específicos Cancún, México. Jane en todo el trayecto estaba mas que emocionada por visitar el caribe pero mas aun porque lo haría con sus esposa, si, su esposa. Mientras mas lo decía mas se emocionaba. El viaje transcurrió de forma muy tranquila, excepto por os besos y caricias de las chicas que no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Hasta que por fin después de muchas horas de vuelo llegaron a Cancún, fueron directo al Grand Residences Riviera Cancún uno de los hoteles mas lujosos en todo México. La habitación era con vista al mar, esta de mas decir sus lujos, sus detalles, era privada, para disfrutar de la intimidad en todo su esplendor.

Jane estaba atónita, no podía creer lo bello que era todo, bajo a la tierra cuando siento los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su piel, entre besos la detective le decía lo agradecida que estaba por el regalo de luna de miel para las dos…

Jane: No te puedo explicar lo feliz que me siento, eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Maura: Estoy mas que feliz, por fin estamos casadas. Por siempre y para siempre.

Jane: Quiero que sepas que pasare el resto de mi vida haciéndote sonreír, porque cuando lo haces iluminas mi mundo. Me haces sentir que lo tengo todo y mas. Te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad.

Maura: Sabes que mi corazón es tuyo, que cada día respiro por ti. Que espero cada día ganarme tu confianza y despertar junto a ti. Amarte hasta que duela y disfrutar cada centímetro de tu ser.

Dicho esto, las recién casadas empezaron a degustar de los que serian sus platillos favoritos por la siguiente semana… sus cuerpos… entre besos, caricias y otras cosas mas dieron rienda suelta a la pasión dando pauta a una nueva vida juntas, a los retos y aventuras por venir.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
